New kid in school
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Sora is walking to school when he sees a good looking, sliver haired, new kid. But will Riku's past ruin his chance with Sora? bad summary I know. I did my best . This is for Zexionienzo! Hope you like this X3 warning: Soriku, Akuroku and other parings
1. Who's the new kid?

** A/N: This story is for Zexionienzo! Thank them for giving me inspiration X3 I wouldn't have put this up if they didn't ask me to XD I don't think it's as good as their stories, but, I tried. . So no flames! I no I'm not that great,OK. I don't need you telling me so. I own nothing**

**I fixed this up since I first posted this. So it's going to be a bit different. And I'm going to edit and change some parts of all the other chaps too, if I can help it. So if your wondering why this looks different, that's why.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A frigid cold breeze nipped at the bear skin of my neck, the wind tossing my brown spikes into my face. It was pretty chilly this morning, not that I really mind. My ipod was in my pocket, playing on shuffle since I never can decide which song to play. The music of the current song played loud in my ears. Today I was the only one walking on the path that most students took to get to school, which made me feel a little lonely. Then again, I don't really like having 12 people, all trying to find a place on the narrow sidewalk at 6:30 in the morning. And I'm normally a people person! I shoved my freezing hands deeper into the warmth my pockets as the pre-winter wind picked up again, turning me into a human popsicle. I slowly exhaled, the early morning starting to get to me already. I love mornings, don't get me wrong, but I don't like having to go to school so early in the morning. And that's saying something. I'm almost to the warmth and safety of the heated school and cozy plastic school chairs. One more corner, threw the door, up the stairs, and I'm home free.<p>

Just as I turned the corner that I mentioned before, loud, joyful laughter stopped me in my tracks. There, placed out before me was 5 guys circled around a short blonde that had spikes eerily similar to mine. Roxas, my brother, Roxas. For his size, he has a big mouth on him, and that very mouth is the same one that doesn't know when to stop talking. Some of the guys standing around him I knew. There was the tall, spiky haired redhead. Axel. The strong looking, sandy blonde. Seifer. The scarred, blackette with sliver highlights and a eye patch. Xigbar. And lastly, there was the tall pinkette. Marluxia. What caught my eye was the sliver haired boy standing in front of me. His silky sliver locks was a trait that I wouldn't have missed if I had seen him before, so he _must_ be new. The mystery man stood with his back facing me, which gave me a good view of his hair, back, butt-wait! Back up. Did I just say butt? If he looks this perfect from behind, it makes me want to see what his face looks like. As if he read my mind, the sliver haired beauty turned to glance over his shoulder at me. Whoa, I have to admit, this guy was pretty good looking. His pale face standing out against his platinum colored hair. But what really got me was his aqua marine eyes that seemed to suck me into them. Time passed like seconds as we continued to stare at each other. Hours, days, months, _years_, passed as I stared into those eyes.

"SORA!" The voice that could only belong to my brother called, causing my eyes to - reluctantly- look over to my brother. I grunted as my hope to just look at the new kid's eyes crumbled into nothing at the hands of my brother. Reaching up, I slipped off my headphones and shoved them in my pocket to join my ipod. Why is it that my brother is always so much trouble? I mean, I help him like a good brother should but sometimes I wish that he would learn from his mistakes and start being good! The dentition room is his second home. And who gets stuck staying after with him? That's right, me!

" What did you do now?" The uninterested tone in my voice stood out as I gave my twin a look. Nothing says that I can't give him a hard time about it. And what is a brother for if they don't give you a hard time? He gives me a hard time everyday, so I'd call this a bit of pay back for all those times.

" What makes you think I did something wrong?" Roxas argued, crossing his arms over his chest, looking offended. My eyes rolled skyward, another sigh escaping my lips for about the third time this morning. Somehow I knew that he would do that, and I don't think that it's because we're twins. He just gets predictable.

" Because your _Roxas._ You _always _do something wrong." Came my retort, I didn't skip a beat and pushed past to crowd of people, crossing the distance to my brother. Axel snorted, holding back the laugh that threatened to escape his mouth, earning him a deadly glare from my twin. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the sliver haired guy let a smile slip on to his face too. He's gorgeous, his hair shining in the early rays of sunlight. No! Focus on your brother! Not the hansom, sliver haired, new guy next to you!

" Come on let's just go." My brother grumbled, tugging me by my arm behind him. He has a bit of a temper sometimes. He can only handle so much before he looses it. So that means that he's going to snap soon with the way it's looking right now.

" Aww, whats a matter? You don't like us, Roxy?" Axel purred with a sly smirk on his face. The nickname made Roxas stop in his tracks. Oh no, this can't be good. Peaking over his shoulder, I saw that Roxas' face had a red tint to it, which I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. The redhead has found a way to get under Roxas' skin and really get Roxas going. Axel knows exactly what he's doing, and that he can make Roxas ticked off by just being around.

" What did you call me?" Roxas hissed in a dangerously low voice, venom dripping from his words. Roxas, calm down, he's just trying to get under your skin. Calm down before you end up loosing it completely.

" Roxy." Axel purred again, letting the name roll off his tongue. Roxas snapped his head around, glaring daggers at the redhead. Well, so much for staying calm. The new guy was looking on in amusement, his aquamarine eyes sparkling. I wish that I could feel his hair to see if it's as silky as it looks..

" I'm. Going. To. KILL you!" Roxas threatened dropping my arm, stomping over to the redhead. I know better then to stop him right now, or I'll be the one that is getting yelled at. Axel chuckled, angering Roxas even farther, he was on a roll and nothing was going to stop him from getting Roxas upset.

" Aww, Roxy, you hurt my feelings!" He whined, mocking Roxas. Said blonde clenched his fists, getting ready to carry out his threat. I have to stop him before he does something he will regret later.

" Roxas! Come on! Stop flirting and let's go to our class." I called, earning me a deadly glare. The most wonderful laugh I've ever heard in my life floated to my ears. My eyes glanced over to see the new kid laughing, his eyes that I love on me. He looked like he was ready to fall to the floor, making heart skip a beat.

" Is there something funny,Riku?" Roxas turned his glare to the source of the wonderful sound, which just made Riku laugh harder. I like the name Riku. It sounds so pretty.

" Sora! Were leaving!" Roxas bellowed, griping my arm hard, this time he all but ran to the door of the school. My legs couldn't keep up with my twin's stride, maybe me being slow had something to do with the strong urge that I had to say something to Riku. Something about him just seems so interesting to me, like I need to find pieces to the puzzle so I can complete it.

" See ya later, Roxy!" Axel called after Roxas pushed open the front doors to the school, making a warm breeze of air came over us. It was so much warmer in the school then outside. Roxas shot up the stairs, leaving me to scramble to catch up. Why is he in such a hurry? Roxas was already at his seat across the room from me. Hope he's not too upset with me. Tossing my backpack on the table, I grabbed all the necessary things for this class, letting my mind wander to Riku. Giggling of the girls seated in front of my seat shook me from my daydream about the new kid. I wonder if they know anything about the new kid? Well I might as well ask them to see.

" Hey, Kairi, Namine." I whispered poking at the backs of their heads. I've known them since elementary school. They're like sisters, never leaving each others side. Namine is a wonderful artist, earning many 1st place trophy's for it. She was in my art class before and is the reason I gave up on any hopes of being an artist.

" Whats up Sora?" Kairi asked turning to look at me. Kairi has always been nice to me. She's like the sister I never had. She helped me out when ever I needed it, without question.

" What do you know about that new guy, Riku?" I hope that they don't ask me to much about the reason that I want to know this. I don't want to say that I think the new guy is the best thing I've ever seen and I want to know more about him.

" Why do you want to know about him?"

" I don't know..I guess I'm just.. curious." The words fell slowly from my mouth while I shrugged my shoulders. Please don't pry for more answers. What I would say to them if they asked? My head was spinning, trying to think of something to tell them.

" Well he-"

"Okay class, we have a new student, so I want you to treat him nicely." The teacher chimed in cutting Kairi off." Come on in Riku." The sliverette came walking through the door. His posture was calm and tired, like he didn't really want to be here but came anyways. Everyone's eyes were focused on the new comer, a rare sight indeed. Once he reached the center of the room, he turned on his heel and finally looked up, caching my eyes. A smirk was on his face as he continued to stare into my eyes. Heat rose to my cheeks, causing a light blush. I forced my eyes to look down. Let's hope he can't see it from up here.

" Hey." Riku's enchanting voice addressed the class, but it seemed like he was talking to only to me. That sounds cliche, I know, but it did!

" Well, Riku, you can sit next to," Please not me! Imagine how much of a dork I would make myself look! Riku can't find out that I'm a dork! So please, teacher, don't make me sit next to the hottest guy here! "Sora." You could hear my hopes shattering on the floor. Dammit. Riku's eyes, that left mine at one point to look at the teacher, flickered to me. My eyes sunk to my notebook, gluing themselves there as the sound of Riku's shoes hitting the floor drew closer. I hate you stupid teacher. Can't you see that I can't sit by him because I'm a major klutz! Heck, I'm probably the clumsiest person on the face of the world! Whether it's opening my mouth at the wrong time or tripping over my feet.

" I didn't really introduce myself earlier, I'm Riku." Riku's voice introduced as he walked over taking his seat, turning to face me, holding out his hand, smiling brightly at me. My cheeks heated farther. Why can't I control my stupid blush? Why does it have to show up around the hottest guy I've ever seen?

" I'm Sora." Coyness was in my voice as I slipped my hand in his. It was so soft. My mind started buzzing, working at a million miles a minute. Breathe, calm down. He's just another person, who just happens to look very sexy. What am I saying? I'm not into guys!

" Okay class, lets start our lesson on ancient Greece!" The teacher proclaimed happily. Groans were heard from around the class. My head dropped to the desk. I don't like learning about some handwriting from a million years ago. It sounds very boring to me.

" Sora..Sora.. wakey ,wakey." Moaning, I opened my eyes, letting them try and adjust to the light. How long have I been knocked out? I don't even remember falling asleep. I can remember that I was still in school. I hope that I didn't miss to much.

" Sora, it's time to go to our next class." Riku's fuzzy figure came into focus. His face was right next to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I fought off the urge to shudder. Is he trying to seduce me or is he just naturally seductive?

" Oh, Thanks." I tried to sound calm while fighting down my blush, gathering my things and trying to get out of there before he saw it. I need to get out of here, fast!" Thanks for waking me up, I guess I'll see you around." My voice sounding hurried and I rushed past him, practically running in the hallways, bumping into people along the way. Just going through the hallway was hard, since I had to apologize to all the people that I knocked into along the way. My class came into view, making me cheer on the inside. Making a run for the door, I managed to smack right into poor Axel.

" Hey, where's the fire?" Axel mumbled, rubbing the shot where I just ran right into. Oh no. I didn't mean to do that! See! I told you that I'm a klutz! I can't even see Axel right in front of me!

" Sorry Axel. I didn't see you there." Before I went to my seat, I gave him a sheepish smile and shot into the class room, finally taking my seat. Axel sat in the seat right next to mine. He was mumbling about something, rubbing his chest. I feel so guilty right now. I didn't mean to run into him like that.

" I'm so, so sorry, Axel." Why is it that I can never seem to stop saying sorry to people? I looked at him pleadingly. Please don't stay mad at me Axel, I might want to talk to you in the future!

" It's alright Sora. We all run into people sometimes." He gave me a smirk. Thank you so much Axel! That makes me feel a lot better knowing that he's not mad at me any more. Hey, I wonder if he knows anything about Riku? He was hanging out with him earlier so that must mean something, right?

" But I have a question," I hesitated not sure if asking him would be okay or not. I don't want to sound like a stalker or something! What kind of person wants to know about the new kid _this_ badly? I'm just curious. It's not because I'm falling for him. I can't be! I don't like guys like that! And the little fact that I just met him.

" Shoot." Axel turned towards me, giving me his full attention. Okay, you can do this. All you have to do is ask him how he knows Riku. If he does maybe he'll tell you about it and knowing more about it will stop this crazy obsession with Riku.

" Um..how do you know Riku?" My eyes refused to meet his, instead, I twiddled my thumbs. Why is it so hard to ask Axel about Riku? It's not like he cares about what I'm thinking anyway.

" I met him a while ago at a different school. I didn't think that I was going to see him here though..." Good, he knows Riku. Now to just ask him for more details. Easy enough.

" Why is he going to this school now?" Starting to gain interest. Did he do something really bad? He didn't look like he would be trouble, but I guess that you can't judge a person on looks.

" He got kicked out." After looking at my confused face, he continued." He got into a couple of fights and they just had enough of him, I guess." Axel's voice sounded exhausted, and that meant that I don't get any more answers. The redhead shrugged his shoulders tiredly. Riku got into fights? That's weird. I wonder why he was in them? All my questions I will need to answer myself.

" And why do you want to know this?" The redhead questioned, putting on a sly smirk. Oh no. This is what I was afraid of. Calm down. Think. What would sound right?

" I- umm..-" Roxas walked in the classroom, making Axel focus on him instead, saving me from answering. Sometimes I'm glad that Roxas is at my school.

" Hey, Roxy." Axel purred as Roxas drew within ear shot.

" Why does that stupid teacher put me next to him!" Roxas mumbled angrily, tossing his backpack on the table, glaring at it.

" Don't be like that Roxy!" Axel whined scooting a bit closer to Roxas.

**A/N: I will try to get the next chap up as soon as I can! I just didn't feel like writing much more . Now you have to wait to find out if Roxas kills Axel ! XD**

**I tired to fix it.**


	2. Big mouth

**A/N: I meant for this to be longer, but..it didn't want to** **come out any longer .' I hope you guys like this.. R&R I own nothing  
><strong>

I felt the anger start to boil up inside me. Is he naturally annoying, or does he have to work on it? I felt my face get red with anger. My hands were fists at my sides. Calm down Roxas...he's just trying to push your buttons. Don't give him the satisfaction of getting mad. Calm down, breathe..

" Roxas.. calm." Sora whispered, trying to calm and comfort me. I'm trying to calm down but he's just so annoying! My brother is always there for me when I need it, which is one of the things that I love about my brother.

" Come on Roxy, talk to me!" Axel purred scooting even closer to me, if that was even possible! He's practically on my lap! Calm dow- OH FUCK IT!

" GET THE HELL OFF OF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I yelled loudly, getting everybody to look in my direction. I don't care who sees, all I want is for him to get the heck off of me! I swear that I'm going to wind up killing somebody, more likely, Axel.

" Roxy. No need to yell." Axel said letting his head fall on my shoulder. THAT'S IT! I raised my fist, bringing it down right on Axel's pretty little face. I know that I should've been nicer, but he was asking for it! And I just am not in the mood for his shit right now.

" OUCH!" Axel yelped, falling out of his chair. I was sheathing. I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm myself be for I explode. I felt the anger start dimming down. I glanced over to my brother, he had his head down, shaking it in his hands. I guess that I made a big scene, which was probably all over the school now thanks to all the little gossipers around here. I took my seat again, hoping that the teachers don't find out about this.

" Your so mean Roxy!" Axel pouted scooting away from me. Good I hope that he never gets close to me again! I felt my heart squeeze at that thought. Why do I care if he never gets close to me? I don't care about him, this made my heart squeeze again. I don't like him and I never will like him, no matter what my stupid heart says.

" And _your_ an idiot." I shot back, slamming my text book on the table. After a couple of minutes the teacher walked in, saying that she was getting something from the teacher's lounge, but got side tracked talking to a different teacher. I really didn't care. I just want to get the heck out of here, and away from _him_.

" Class this is Riku." The teacher said motioning to the sliver haired boy. Wait, when did he get in here? He must have gotten in when I was busy hitting Axel or something. Riku didn't make a good impression on me. I think that he's a self-centered, bipolar, egotistical, jerk. I guess the feeling is mutual.

" You can take a seat next to Roxas." He took one look at me and rolled his eyes. What. The. Hell. I know that he doesn't like me very much, but he doesn't have to be an asshole about it! He should just keep his opinion to him self!

" What the heck is wrong with me? Huh, pretty boy." I said standing up slamming my hands on the table. He tsk-ed. The class was laughing at my remark, and that surprises me since they are just scared little shit heads that don't like to get into anything.

" That's pretty big talk for a short guy." Riku retorted with a smirk, making the whole class laugh. My anger came back full force. Who does this guy think he is? He should know better then to go around picking fights!

" At least I'm not emo!" I shot back. The class laughing harder. He glared up at me, not liking this one bit. Serves him right for starting this whole thing. It's only fair that he gets a taste of his own medicine.

" Well I don't have anger issues." I clenched the desk, making my knuckles turn white. So it's going to be like that huh? Well I guess I have no choice but to go _there_.

" Well lest' I _got_ parents." I class shut their mouth. I just smirked. I know that was low. But I don't give a fuck at the moment. Riku was bearing his teeth, gripping his book tighter. Guess I struck a nerve there. Riku opened his mouth planing to give it back to me.

" BOYS! Please take your seats!" The teacher yelled. Riku just shut his mouth and glared at me. He slowly made his way to the seat next to mine. The teacher started up the class again, forgetting about the whole incident. I was writing down all the things that the teacher said was going to be on our up-and-coming test. I was in the middle of writing down a note when a piece of paper landed on my notebook. I turned to the redhead sitting next to me, giving him a look. I opened the piece of paper reading the, slightly messy, hand writing.

_'Do you know what you just did?'_ I just rolled my eyes. Why does he have to sound so blunt? Of course I know what I did. If I didn't then why would I have said the things I did?

_'No. what ever did I do?'_ I bumped his arm with mine and handed him the piece of paper under the table. He looked at the note and let out a chuckle. He quickly scribbled something on the paper and handed it back to me.

_' You rubbed salt in the wound, that's what.'_

_' He doesn't scare me. I can take him.'_

_' But he's RIKU! If someone messes with him, he get's them back ten times harder, so I'd watch my back if I was you, cause it's got a bulls eye on it now.'_

_' Thanks for the concern but, I'm fine on my own.' _Axel let a long sigh escape his lips. He scribbled something down again, this time not writing so hurriedly.

_' (your so stubborn!) Don't say I didn't warn you..' _ I looked back over to the redhead, he was already writing down the notes again. I just sighed. What the heck would Riku do now? I looked at said male out of the corner of my eyes. He was viciously jotting down notes, his teeth clenched in anger. Oh god. I think I just made myself a living hell. I let my head thump to the table. Fucking shit.

The bell shook me out of my thoughts. Great. Me and my big mouth. I got to learn to control my anger. I closed my notebook, putting it in my messenger bag and then throwing it over my shoulder. Axel and my brother walked by my side. Axel stayed a bit farther away, learning his lesson from before.

" Roxas," My brother started. I know, I know. I've heard it all before. You need to calm down and not open your big mouth if you know that it's going to start a fight, bringing you into deep shit. Believe me, I've heard this a million times from my dad and my brother.

" I know, I know, I should have just kept my big mouth shut. I don't know why I didn't but..GAH!" I yelled, pulling on my hair. I really want to go and lie down for a while. Fighting can take a lot out of you.

" You know your big mouth gets you into a LOT of trouble." My brother said matter-o-factly. I hate when he does that, it irks me so much.

" I know. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go that far." I wish that I could take it all back, then maybe I wouldn't be getting in so much trouble. But I can't take it back. No matter how much that I wish I could. And it's all Riku's fault! He started all this!

" Yeah, that was about as low as you can go." Sora said looking at the ground. Family means a lot to us, so this really hits home for both of us. I should have sat down and let it go but..

" I know, but he just kept pushing and.."

" You felt like you had no choice but to push back." Sora finished. I love how understanding my brother is. I don't even need to finish my thought, he just knows with out me having to tell him everything.

"..." I stayed quiet. I guess it was better that way, I mean, my mouth had already gotten me in trouble twice today, I think that I've said enough for one day. Plus Sora knows that I'm not really in the mood to talk right now.

I just sat quietly in social studies. I do fine in there anyways. Gym was my next class. I normally play a game of Struggle with Hayner and the guys but I don't really feel up to it today. I just sat and watched my friends play outside. My brother was sitting with me. Hayner gave me questioning looks, trying to figure out why I'm not jumping at the chance to play a game of Struggle, like normal.

" I don't understand why." Hayner mumbled plopping down next to me, taking a little break from Struggle. Struggle is one of our favorite games. I'm normally great at playing a game of Struggle, but today I don't feel like playing.

" I just don't okay.." I said drawing circles in the dirt with my finger. I don't want to talk about the fight with Riku. Hayner will find out sooner or later. So I chooes later.

" Who are you and what did you do with Roxas?" Hayner said, gaping at me. I'm not the only one who's over dramatic. Ever since I came around Hayner has been just as over dramatic as I have been. Olette told me so.

" I'm kinda feeling a bit down right now." I mumbled, looking at the ground, hoping that Hayner will get the message that I don't feel like talking. But then again this is Hayner were talking about.

" Aww! Poor Roxas!" Olette said giving me a choke-hold of a hug. She's like a sister to me. Always being overprotective of me. She's a good thing to have around if your not feeling well, cause she knows you better then you do.

" Olette.. can't. Breathe." I said grabbing at her arms, trying to break free. God. I think I'm turning blue. Need. Air. Olette can be dramatic too, which can be a bad thing.

" OLETTE! You killing Roxas!" Hayner yelled seeing the choke hold she had on me. Thank you Hayner, I wouldn't want to be killed by a hug, that would be embarrassing.

" Oops. Sorry Rox." Olette said scratching her head sheepishly.

" It's..okay..strangling..happens.." I gasped, trying to take as much air as possible. Geez, what was she trying to do? Choke me to death?

" So, why are you down?" Hayner said leaning back on the building. He can be pretty blunt at times, getting right to the question. I don't like when people do that. It makes me uncomfortable.

"..."

" HAYNER! Don't you see he doesn't want to talk about it! You don't have to say anything Roxas." Olette yelled giving Hayner a death glare. He started backing up, not wanting to get mauled by her.

" I'm just going to play more Struggle.." Hayner said rushing to the field. Like I said, Olette can come in handy.

" Thanks Olette.." I whispered.

" No problem."

Sora was glued to my side as I picked at my lunch. I love my brother, I do, but..he can be.. clingy, at times. And this is one of those times. It irks me a bit but I could never yell at my brother. He's just so fragile. I could never bring myself to do it. One time Sora broke my absolute FAVORITE toy when we were younger, and I just said that 'accidents happen'. I was screaming in my head to just yell at him, but when I looked into his eyes, the nervousness and fear in them, I just couldn't.

" Umm.. Sora." I started. I will just tell him that he doesn't need to ALWAYS be at my side. I'm fine. I was just a little sad is all.

" Yeah Roxas?" He said looking me right in my eyes. No. Not the eyes. You can do it Roxas. He'll be fine. He'll understand.

" ..Nothing." I said staring at my food, shoving a fork full into my mouth. Damn it! You Pussy! Why can't I ever say no to those eyes!

" I'll back off, don't worry." Sora whispered so that only He and I could hear. I looked at him in awe. Sometimes I think that he's able to read my mind.

" Thanks.." I whispered back. I gotta love my brother.

**A/N: I hope you liked X3 I tried to get Roxas' and Sora's relationship as brothers as best as I could. I know I made Roxas seem like he has a short fuse but.. that's the point. I made him go pretty low by saying " At lest' I got parents!" I felt bad. I love Riku! But it must be done.. I hope it's good. **


	3. You did what!

**A/N Yay! I finally got a ch. over 2,000 words ! I know that it's lame and not the much but I'm not feeling to well at the moment so that's pretty good for me right now! And I snuck some Aukuroku in here! X3 If anyone cares the reason the rating is teen it's because of language and sexual references ;D I don't know if the rating will go up but I will tell you if it does. Please review if you haven't yet. I want to know if I did good. Sorry that it is all people talking.. I will fix that in the later chapters. I guess that this is kinda a filler chapter.  
><strong>

**I own nothing .  
><strong>

I just sat there and stared at my food. Well so much for having a nice conversation..

" Hey, Riku?" I asked, hoping that wasn't a mistake.

" What?" Riku snapped looking at me harshly. Geez. Talk about mood swings..

" Well I was wondering what you were..I don't know..planing on doing to Roxy- I mean Roxas." I whispered.

" Oh, it's going to be good, just you wait." Riku said putting on a very evil smirk that made me want to jump out the nearest window.

" Oh god. Please Riku, go easy on him, he didn't mean to go that far." I said getting a bit braver.

" Well he did. He should have quit while he was ahead. Now I'm out for blood." Riku said stabbing his food.

" Don't take it out on your poor food.." I mumbled looking at the mess of food on his plate.

" So Axel, what do you say? You in?" Riku asked looking at me, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

" ...I don't know Riku..." I hesitated.

" Come on!" He whined once again stabbing his food.

" If Roxas never forgives me, I'm blaming you." I mumbled glaring at him with all I got.

" Great! Meet me after school tomorrow." Riku said happily, dumping his tray, leaving me sitting there, looking lost.

" That's just wonderful! I'm never going to get out of _this_ one." I dumped my tray following after the sliverette.

Detention is so boring! Sit. That's all they let you do! Riku and I were in it enough when we were younger.

" I hate you SO much right now." I hissed, glaring at the sliverette.

" Not my fault." He said shrugging.

" I swear-"

"SHH. No talking!" The lady barked at us. Bitch.

" I can walk on my own!" I know that voice. The door to the detention room burst open, reveling a very pissed Principle with a equally pissed Roxas. This just got more interesting.

" I found him fighting with another student." The man growled, glaring at Roxas. The feeling was mutual.

" He started it, so why isn't _he _here too?" Roxas snapped, glaring back at the man.

" Because you insisted on swearing at me."

" Because _your_ being a asshole!"

" Take your seat!" The man said pointing at the chair next to mine.

" Bastard." I heard Roxas mumble under his breath. He made his way to the seat next to mine. Slamming his things down.

" Good. Now you will all be here for the next hour. Have fun." With that the man left the room. Leaving the creepy detention room lady with us.

" Okay you little _brats_! I'm going some where else, cause I got better things to be doing then watching you. So shut up and sit down, 'kay?" She said leaving. I never liked Miss. Larxene. She's just a flat out bitch. Then again I didn't like Mr. Xemnas either..

" Well that was entertaining." I said looking down at the blonde sitting next to me.

" Hey it's not my fault that he's a bastard!" Roxas said waving his hands around to prove his point. I laughed at him.

" Hey, it's not funny." Roxas said pouting. He's so cute when he pouts!

" You look like a little kid when you do that." I said leaning my head on my hand.

" Jerk." He said sticking out his tongue. Mmm I can think of better things that tongue can be used for.. NO! Don't think like that now! The door to the detention room opened again.

" SORA!" Roxas yelled running up and hugging his brother.

" Hey got some of that love for me?" I said holding open my arms.

" Not in this life, or the next for that matter." Ouch, that burned.

" You hurt my heart." I said grabbing at my chest in mock sadness.

" Suck it." Roxas said giving me the middle finger.

" Mmm, that's naughty, we're still in school after all." I gave him a sly smirk. I ducked just time time for a shoe to go flying past my head.

" You know that's not what I meant, you pervert!" Roxas yelled looking flustered.

" So why are you in here Sora?" He asked his brother, changing the subject.

" I wanted to wait till you got out of here so I don't have to tell our parents alone."

" I'll text them." Roxas said slumping over, walking to go get his shoe.

" You forgot to tell them didn't you?" Sora asked walking behind his brother.

" Maybe..." The rest of detention was all a blur to me.

Riku and I were sitting, eating some early dinner in the mall. Not looking for anything particular. I let out a long sigh. I'm pretty sure that Riku's going insane. All he wants to do is get back at Roxas.

" Riku, don't you think that going to such extremes is a bit much?" I asked slurping on my Icee.

" He insulted my _dead_ parents!" Riku yelled so loud it made me flinch.

" I get that. I never even _got_ to see my parents. But I know that if something like this happened, sure I would be mad but I would learn to forgive." I said trying to reason with him. He looked a bit deflated, but that didn't last long.

" So your trying to tell me that if someone insulted your dead parents, you wouldn't try and defend them?" Man. Damn it. He got me there..

" What I'm saying is, you don't have to go as _far_ as your going. Just tell him what you think." I said gaining the upper hand again. Riku opened his mouth but closed it before any words came out. I won. He let out a long over due sigh.

" I guess your right. This is pretty stupid." He said rubbing the back of his head.

" So you promise me that you won't go to far?" I questioned giving him a serious look.

" Yeah." He said rolling his eyes at me.

" Raise your right hand and say ' I promise that, I, Riku, will keep my distance and not go to far', then cross your heart." Riku rolled his eyes again.

" This is so stupid." He raised his right hand anyway.

" I promise that, I, Riku, will keep my distance and not go to far." He finished by crossing his fingers over where his heart was. I let a shit eating grin play onto my face.

" Great. Now let's have some fun!" I said getting up and dragging Riku behind me. I was going to get him to do something fun if it killed me.

I was lying on one of the mall benches that they have inside. I guess if I want Riku to try and have fun it _will_ kill me. I had my legs on Riku's lap. He had his phone out. He was playing some sort of game on it, but he looked like he was doing a math problem. God. What kid doesn't look like their having fun while playing a _video game_. Well, apparently, Riku.

" Okay. What do _you_ want to do Riku?" I asked completely out of ideas.

" I don't know." Riku said for about the _millionth_ time today.

" That's not an answer!" I yelled, waving my hands in the air.

" Maybe your just boring." Riku said smirking.

" I'm not boring!" I snapped, feeling offended.

" Yeah, just annoying." I sat up to see Roxas and Sora standing in front of us. Riku's eyes shot over to Sora, he insistently perked up.

" Oh, so _now _you perk up. Why am I not surprised?" I said moving my legs off of Riku.

" Hey do you guys want to go to the amusement park?" Sora asked pointing behind him,were there was a big, colorful, over-sized, playground.

" Sure." Riku said getting up off the bench.

" I asked that like, an hour ago!" I said looking at my watch. Riku just shrugged his shoulders. Unbelievable! Sora and Riku started to walk off. I looked at Roxas, who was just standing there.

" I hate to say this, but I think we should ditch them. And don't take that the way I know you will." Roxas said glaring at me.

" I think so to. And your to late." I said smirking.

" Pervert." He mumbled, trying to had a light blush that I saw start dusting his cheeks. So cute!

" Where to?" I asked walking beside him.

" Arcade?"

" Now were talking." I said rubbing my hands together, an evil smirk coming to my face.

" I'm going to kick your butt at DDR." Roxas proclaimed proudly.

" Your on!" I said racing him to the arcade.

2 and a half hours later, Me and Roxas lay on the bench outside the arcade, panting. Who knew that two hours of dancing would make people so tired? My head was resting on his lap. Let's just say I was in haven.

" Wow, your pretty good." I said in between pants.

" Thanks." He said also trying to catch his breath. He petted my hair a bit. I almost purred. Hey, it's not my fault he decided to pet my hair.

" Who knew that we could do that for _two_ hours!"

"I don't even want to know what happened while we were gone.." I looked over and saw Riku and Sora standing there. I looked over to Roxas, his face was about as red as my hair. It was so sexy.

" Sora you don't understand-"

" I think I do." Sora said looking from me, who was still in Roxas' lap, to Roxas who is getting redder and redder by the minute. I smirked. Roxas looked down at me in his lap and pushed me off, and to the floor. Well _that _was uncalled for.

" Sora. honest. We didn't- I swear-" Roxas stuttered. Sora and Riku broke out laughing.

" You-You should have seen your face." Sora fell to the floor, laughing his head off.

" We really had you going." Riku laughed, using the bench across from us for support. Roxas just crossed his arms and pouted. I love his pout..

" That's a very pretty shade of red you got there Roxas.." I said trying, for all I was worth, not to laugh.I felt the sides of my mouth twitch, no, don't laugh.

"S-Shut up." Roxas said turning away from me.

" I'm s-sorry Roxas." Sora said trying to get his laughter under control. Meanwhile, Riku was still laughing like a mad man.

" Yeah, forgive me Roxy?" I asked placing my head on the edge of the bench right by Roxas' leg, like a lost puppy. Roxas' cheeks light up like a firework.

" W-What ever." He said turning away from me again.

" Well, looks like you did a better job making Riku have fun then I did.." I said looking at the hysterical sliverette. He never looked so happy, it made me feel good to see my friend laughing like that. Even if it's at my expense.

" I didn't really try." Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

" Gee, thanks, rub salt in my wound." I mumbled.

" Oh, sorry Axel.." Sora said giving me a sheepish smile.

" So does everyone want to go get a bite to eat?" I said perking up. Roxas and Sora looked at each other and shrugged.

" Okay now let's get mad man over there and pick a place to eat!"

The rest of the night was,I guess you could say..peaceful. But I want to see Roxy blush like that again. Oh I _will_ get him to blush for me if it's the last thing I do. And it probably _will_ be the last thing I do.

**A/N: Good, bad, so so? Tell me! I hope you liked X3 R&R **


	4. Fighting fire with fire

**A/N It's not as long as I would like it to be but I was pretty busy today. I feel bad for poor Roxas. I have everybody picking on him lately. . *sigh* this is for: **

**Ilessthan3KH because they are just awesome for reviewing this X3**

**And of course Zexionienzo because this whole thing is for them and they are a GREAT author/reviewer/ awesome person all around X3**

**I own nothing ( sadly), but the plot**

**Sorry, I was going to fix this so it wasn't all dialog and no details...but, it would take me a LONG time to do that, and I don't have that kind of time right now sadly. So I might come back and fix this when I'm done with the story or when I get more time. Please don't drop this story because of this chap (and the one before), my writing gets better as I get into the story.**

**UPDATE: I fixed this a bit but it's still not that great but..I tried to fix it the best I could.  
><strong>

I want to go crawl under a rock at the moment. Cause I mean, is it like 'Mess with Roxas day' or something? Cause if it is I will gladly lock myself in my room for the day. I hate everyone around me. Even Sora. But I still love him after I get over this.

" Why so quiet Roxas." Sora asked with a shit eating grin on his face. I'm not loving my brother at the moment. He's being really cruel to me right now. Forcing me into this.

" Fuck. You. Oh lovely brother of mine." I glared daggers at him. He just smiled and waved at me. I slumped back in the seat of the restaurant chair. Somehow I got stuck with Axel sitting next to me. Jerks. They know very well that I don't like Axel. But yet they still put me next to him. My anger is already high without putting me next to the most annoying person possible.

" Come on Roxy cheer up!" Axel said giving me a hug. Does he have a death wish? My head is going to explode! I can't take any of this! I've never been so angry in one day before!

" I give you till the count of three to get your arms off of me." The venom dripping off my words. Axel just snuggled closer to me, inhaling my sent. My temper started boiling over, not letting my try to control it anymore. God, why is he so annoying?

" One." I felt the headache coming on. My brother and Riku just watching in amusement. Sick bastards. I'm over here losing it and all they're going to do is sit there, smirking. I love you too Sora. I don't like Riku at all, so he can go fuck off. I won't care in the least.

" Two." He looked up at me smirking. Damn you, Axel, damn you! I can't take it anymore! I have to control myself if I know what's good for me. I'm going to have high blood pressure because of him.

" Th-"

" Oh hi guys haven't seen you here before!" A tall guy with dirty blonde hair that was styled in a mullet said happily, walking over to our table. Wearing the restaurants uniform. I don't know wither or not to thank him for stopping me, or yell at him because Axel gets to hang on to me longer.

" Hey Dem Dem!" Axel said snuggling his face in my stomach. My hand twitched, I need to keep a cool head, if I want to stay in here without being dragged out by the cops.

" Oh, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend Axel!" Demyx whined, a pout on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up. Boy does he have everything messed up. I would never be his boyfriend! A pang of hurt hit my heart at this thought. Great my heart is turning on me.

"I'm no-"

" Sorry Dem, I didn't get anytime to tell you. But isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Axel proclaimed happily, sitting up so he could talk to Demyx better, not letting me go, instead pulling me in his lap. Placing his head on top of mine.

" Axel-" I started but got cut off as he placed a kiss on my, now VERY red, cheek.

" Aww! So cute!" Demyx squealed, jumping around happily. I'm. Going. To. Kill. Axel. Sora and Riku looked like they were about to burst out laughing. My head was spinning. I'm going to end up killing someone at this rate. Then it hit me. I looked at Axel, who was smirking at me, waiting for what I would do.

" Hey, Axel?" I said sweetly. Smirking evilly on the inside.

" Hmm?" He put his head on my shoulder. Happy that I'm not yelling at him. Oh, if he could know what's going threw my mind right now. I laughed evilly inside. I'm going to have some fun.

" I think your cute too." I purred wiggling my hips. Axel bit his lip to hold back a moan. I looked over to my brother who had his mouth open in shock.

" Soo much.." I moaned grinding harder. I'm going to fight fire with fire. Axel gasped, still refusing to moan for me. I growled in my head, this is going to be a problem if he doesn't cooperate with me.

" What's wrong Axel?" I asked sweetly,looking concerned. Axel looked at me, his eyes lidded with lust. He tried to glare at me. I just smirked and continued to grind on his hips. Axel couldn't hold in his moan any longer.

"Ohhhh. Roxas, s-stop. Your going to-ohh." He moaned. Yes, I won. I looked over to the shocked Demyx, I let an evil smile slide across my face. Ha! That will show him for messing with me. I hope he'll keep his hands off of me now.

" I'm not his boyfriend." I got off of his lap and returned to my seat. I smiled at Sora. His mind is going to be broke after seeing this. I guess this is some pay back for today.

" W-What-why-him-.." Sora stuttered. Axel let out a moan slamming his head on the table. His moan sent shivers up and down my spine. Why did that happen to me? I shrugged it of, leaning into him, putting my mouth right next to his ear.

" Three." I whispered, watching him shudder, loving it. He started to squirm, not liking the sudden closeness that I was at.

" W-Well, you guys ready to order?" Demyx asked pulling out a notepad and pen.

" I'll have a coke." I said still smirking, enjoying the power I feel right now. You see, I like being in control of things if I'm not, then I get upset about it and start fussing about everything. Sora told me so.

" What do you want Axel?" I asked poking him.

" Dr.P-Pepper." He choked out, barely able to speak right now.

" Coke." Sora said still trying to get over the shock. My poor brother. I wish that he didn't see that. I can tell later he's probably going to tease me about this.

" Pepsi." Riku was probably the fastest one to recover. Face looking totally calm and uncaring. Stupid emo bastard. This is what I'm talking about! I hate that stupid emotional barrier that he puts up! It's like he thinks that he's better then all of us. I want to reach across the table and wipe that stupid look off his face.

" Kay, be right out with those." Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I going to have some serious fun with this.

" I'm going to go to the bathroom." Axel whispered slowly getting up, trying to hide the tightness in his pants. I did that? I tried not to was just to hard to resist. But I managed to calm my self down, keeping up my calm facade.

" Want help with that?" I asked leaning my head on my hand and tracing circles on the table. I saw him shudder. Ha ha. I'm not going to take any of this anymore. He hurried to the bathroom, leaving the table in an uncomfortable silence. I looked around the restaurant, getting strange looks. I guess I made quite the show..

Demyx came back with the drinks. He placed them all down, then stopped at Axel's.

" Do I want to know where he went?" Sora and Riku shook their heads. All most if on cue a moan was heard emanating from the bathroom. I smirked. Demyx placed menus on the table and rushed to the kitchen. Axel came back out looking tired.

" Your evil.." Axel hissed glaring at me. Oh bite me. You deserved it. I warned him, he just didn't listen to me. So not my fault that he brought it upon him self.

" And don't you forget that." I said slurping on my coke. Mm, this is pretty good. I love sugar or anything that can get me hyper. I don't know why, but I've always loved the stuff.

" So why did you molest Axel?" Sora asked slurping on his drink too. At least he's okay now, and not all weirded out by my little 'show'.

" Because I wanted to teach him a lesson." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Sora shuddered, wincing at my words. Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

" Couldn't you have just told him?" I rolled my eyes. I know my brother is gullible but seriously? Sora was always soft-hearted ever since he was a little kid. It's never went away. I protect him because he's just to vulnerable to be left alone with no one to be there for him. So I'm there for him to keep an eye on him.

" Yeah, that would've worked. If I told him to stop he would be the one molesting me." I said glaring at the redhead, who was smirking. Great he's getting ideas..

" Don't you dare." I warned. Didn't he learn his lesson? I thought that I made it perfectly clear what will happen to him if he crosses the line. Maybe the perv likes what I did to him and wants more. I hope not. Other wise I'll resort to smacking him. I don't want to. I'll just get me into trouble, but if I have to then I'll do it.

" What, I'm not doing anything," Axel smirked at me. I don't like that look.." Yet." He put on a evil smirk. I really don't like that look. He better keep his hands to him self if he knows what's good for him.

"Okay, you guys ready to order some food?" Demyx asked getting ready to jot down the orders. We ordered all of our food.

" Oh, Demyx, wait." Axel called. Making Demyx turn and look at said redhead.

" You going easy on Zexion? I don't think that his butt can handle so much." Axel asked smirking. Demyx's face lit up like firework. He made a bee line for the kitchen. Axel started laughing up a storm.

" Demyx has a boyfriend?" Sora asked tilting his head.

" Y-Yeah." Axel said trying to control his laughter. He has a nice laugh- wait what! I did not just think that! I must be going insane. Yeah, that's it, I'm going insane.

" You okay Roxy?" Axel asked. I was thumping my head, trying to get these weird thoughts out of it. It's not working to well. I'll probably crack my skull before I get these thoughts out of my head.

" Wonderful." I said smacking my forehead again. I think I'm going to have a bruise there. I rubbed my head. I think I gave myself a headache..

" You don't look okay." Axel said turning my face to look at him. He looked at the mark I made. I felt my cheeks heat up. He's being so genital..kinda like I'm made to glass and one wrong move will break me..NO stop it! Don't blush. Get a hold of your self Roxas! Axel leaned down and placed a genital kiss on my soon to be bruise. My cheeks were on fire.

" You shouldn't hit your self Roxy." Axel said looking down at me. His eyes were soft. I felt like I was melting into them. Why am I acting like this?

"O-Okay." I stuttered. No! Don't do that. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. My face was probably as red as Axel's hair by now. He placed light kisses down my jaw line. I put my hands on his shoulders, trying, and failing, to push the redhead away. Why do my arms choose now to go limp. I couldn't even manage to turn my head away from him. Damn it. He pulled away, smirking at me.

" Aww!" I turned my head to see Demyx and my brother hanging on Riku's arms, with their heads on his shoulders. I pouted turning my head away, looking at the wall. Axel placed a kiss on my neck. I bit back a moan. Don't moan! Axel started suck in on the skin, making a mark. A long moan came out of my throat. God damn it. I felt Axel smirk against my skin. I found my strength and pushed Axel away. Demyx got up and placed down our food. We dug in, I couldn't seem to get my mind off of a certain redhead who was sitting right next to me. I just picked at my food. Not hungry any more. I hate to say this but I think I might be falling for that stupid redhead..**  
><strong>

**A/N oohh Aukuroku! I know that I haven't put much Soriku but don't you worry it's coming XD So I guess you will just have to wait till that time comes. I'm trying to build it u**p**, you know? I hope you liked! Please review!**


	5. Scary parents

**A/N Yay! over 2,000 words! Do you guys like the P.O.V switches, or should I get rid of them? I was going to put more Soriku in this chap, but I had a different idea. A mini plot twist ;D I own nothing. all characters belong to Disney and SquareEnix. The song Rock your body belongs to the black eyed peas ( you'll find out later) I put more of Sora's and Roxas' back story in here! Now you get to know them more. Please read and review!  
><strong>

We were walking home. It was peaceful. Just me and my brother.

" I can't believe he did that!" Did I say peaceful? I meant living hell. Why is it that my brother is always so flustered after seeing Axel? It's probably cause he had a crush on him, but he would never admit it. I just know that he does. I think it's a twin thing...

" Roxas, can't we just have a nice walk?" I asked letting out a long sigh. A nice walk. That's all I'm asking for. My brother has dated before, but the relationships didn't last long. And most of them ended up with someone getting hurt badly..

" Well maybe we could if he would just stop molesting me!" Roxas yelled. I wanted to laugh at that. I knew he would say something like that. Sometimes he's just so predictable.

" It's not molesting if both people want it." I said matter-o- factly. Roxas was sheathing at this.

" I do NOT want anything from that stupid, obnoxious, thick headed, redhead!" Roxas yelled causing everyone on the street to look at us strangely. Leave it to Roxas to get unwanted attention.

" Then what was with all the moaning and blushing about?" I asked looking at my brother, who turned his head to hide his blush.

" I-I meant-I didn't-he just-listen-.." Roxas stuttered trying to find the right words to come back at me with. My brother has definitely fallen _hard_ for the redhead, but he's just to thick headed and stubborn to admit it.

" Just admit that you've fallen for him." I mumbled pulling up my hood. I'm a people person but I don't really like people staring at me like that. I looked over to my brother who was unaffected by the stares we were getting.

" NEVER! I 'll never admit anything to the idiot." Roxas said looking away pouting. He can be such a kid sometimes. I saw a smirk creep on his face..this can't be good..

" Why don't you admit that you have a thing for Riku then?" Roxas said with a shit eating grin. The little sadistic bastard. Okay maybe I have a little bit of a crush. But come on! Anyone would! Just look at him! He's gorgeous!

" I do not. Were just friends. Nothing more." I said pulling my hood down farther, trying to hide my blush. My brother started poking at my playfully.

" Admit it you _like_ him!" Roxas proclaimed in a sing song voice. I picked up my speed, but stopped suddenly, causing Roxas to crash into my back.

" Fine. I have a small crush, okay." I whispered, turning to face my twin. Roxas' mouth was a gape.

" I can't believe you admitted it.. Why Sora why! Don't fall for that sliver haired jerk!" Roxas whined, hugging me dramatically. He's such a drama queen. I pushed him off the started walking again. By this rate our parents will end up killing us.

" He, Sora, wait up!" Roxas called running to catch up to me. I hope that they won't go to hard on us... cause I like keeping my insides inside..

" We got to hurry up before our parents have our heads on a sliver platter." I mumbled picking up the pace again. Roxas shuddered next to me. Our parents..worry if we don't show up on time.

" Yeah I remember the last time we were late.." Roxas said his eyes had a far away look to them. We both shuddered. We were nearing our house. Roxas took cover behind me. Gee I love you to bro. I reached a shaky hand out, placing it on the shine gold handle. My heart was pounding. I slowly turned the knob, creaking the door open. Nothing. I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but I knew that this wasn't over yet. I took a step in. Still nothing. I turned my head and looked at the clock on the wall, 10:00 PM. Late. Oh, no.

" Maybe their asleep?" Roxas suggested. I hope he's right. I took a couple more steps in. Okay now all we got to do is make it across the room, up the stairs, past our parents bedroom, and we're home free. Sounds easy enough. Roxas tip toed in after me, quietly closing the door and locking it. I was just about to take a step when someone cleared their throat. Busted.

" And just where were you guys?" A strong voice called from the darkness. Cloud. Just great.

" Hiya dad." I said putting on a fake smile, even though it was still pitch back. The lights suddenly flicked on. Reveling Our father's piss face. Roxas ducked farther behind me.

" Cut the crap." He ordered. I wanted to go crawl under a rock.

" D-Dad we can't explain-" I was put it a back breaking hug. I think I'm going to split in half.

" I was so worried about you!" He whined. I think I know where Roxas got his drama from..

" Now Cloud, your going to break his back if you keep hugging him like that." A silky voice called. A tall brunette walked calmly from the kitchen. His name is Leon. He's our Father's husband. You see our mom ditched shortly after we were born, so our father, Cloud married the love of his life. We were perfectly fine growing up with two men as parents. I think we probably did _better_ with two men as parents. Their a lot more understanding then if we had a mom and a dad.

" Sorry Sora." Cloud mumbled letting go of me. I took in a big breath. Air. Need. Air. Cloud put on a pout. Guess where Roxas got that from? Leon made his way behind him, wrapping his arms around Cloud protectively. Cloud purred. Don't worry, they don't do anything when were here. If they want some time alone they hire someone to watch us while they go out. Roxas creeped over to the stair case.

" Not. So. Fast. Roxas dear." Cloud threatened, his eyes still closed. I always wondered how he did that. Roxas mumbled a curse. He was caught.

" We got an interesting phone call from your school today.. can you guess what they said?" Leon asked releasing Cloud. Roxas gulped.

" No. W-What did they say?" Roxas croaked. His voice crackling as is reached a higher pitch.

" They said that you hot into a little fight with another student, Cursed at your principle, yelled in class and insulted a student. All this in one day. That's got to be one of your new personal bests." Cloud hissed. He's dead. I'll miss you bro.

" R-Really?" Roxas squeaked. Cloud's icy glare never faltered. I felt so bad for poor Roxas. I got to help him. It's like watching a guppy getting eaten by a great white.

" Dad, Roxas was just defending him self." I spoke up. Cloud's glare shot to me. Softening a bit. He sighed. And no, Cloud doesn't pick favorites. It looks like that but no. I asked him about it one time. He says that the reason he's so tough on Roxas is because he loves him and doesn't want him to get hurt. Roxas was always a little trouble maker so Cloud felt like he had to keep his eye on him to his ' Baby' wouldn't get hurt.

" Okay, fine. Just please, for me, stay out of trouble Roxas." Cloud sighed again. Roxas got up and ran to Cloud, giving him a big hug.

" Thanks dad! I'll try." Roxas said jumping around happily. He put me in headlock.

" Hey! Let me go!" I yelled. I heard Cloud chuckle. Roxas let me go running upstairs, laughing.

"You do know that trouble and Roxas are old friends, right?" Leon said shaking his head, smirking at the little show Roxas put on.

" I know. But I might as well give him a chance." Cloud said shrugging. Leon shook his head, hugging Cloud from behind.

" Your to soft." Leon muttered snuggling his face in Cloud's back. Cloud smiled.

" I know. I just can't be mean. It sucks." Cloud sighed crossing his arms over his chest. I made my way up stairs. Loud music came from my brother's room. I made my way over to his room. What the heck was he doing? I looked at the big 'Do not enter' sign. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed open the door. My brother was shaking his to the beat of the music. The thing that caught my attention was that the window was open, anyone could simply look in and see my brother dancing. Roxas! Why! Are you trying to make my life hell? What if someone from school saw you!

" Roxas! What are you doing?" I asked standing in the door way. My brother had a black tank top that he wears to bed on, with the pants that he wore to school on, his white belt standing out against the jet black pants.

" What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked turning so he was facing his window. slowly shaking his hips to the music. The beat pulsing threw my body.

_I wanna rock right now._

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now, now, now_

_Rock right now._

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock ..right ..now_

_I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the lighys_

_I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride_

_Hop in the music and rock your body right_

_Rock that body come on come on_

_Rock that body, rock your body_

_Rock that body come on come on_

_Rock that body._

What has gotten into my brother? He's dancing around like crazy! I'm sure some of the neighbors are loving this right now. I have to get my brother to stop.

" Roxas. Come on! Stop!" I yelled over the music. He danced over to me and grabbed my wrists, spinning us around in a circle. He let go and I went stumbling. The hell? I looked of to his dresser. Sugar. He's hopped up on sugar.

" Roxas you had sugar didn't you?" I asked glaring at him. He just gave me a smirk.

" Just a little." He said jumping around. I walked over to his bed and pulled out a Halloween candy bag. I turned it up side down. Lots of wrappers fell out. Roxas.

" Roxas. What is this?" I asked glaring at him.

" Nothing." Roxas said sweetly. I sighed and walked over to him.

" Breath check." I said turning his head to me. He shook his head. I gave him a deadly glare. He opened his mouth a little bit.

" You smell like the inside of a pinata." I said gaping at him. I left him alone for 5 minutes. _5 minutes_! I face palmed.

" What am I going to do with you Roxas?"

One week passed with out much incident. Well if you don't count Axel trying to molest Roxas on a daily basis, then yeah, nothing much happened. I was walking to school alone. if your wondering why my brother doesn't come with me it's cause he gets up earlier. I stay in a bit. I was walking in to the school. It's pretty quiet. I turned a couple corners and stopped dead in my tracks. There, back the lockers, was Riku and my brother, who was pushed against his locker door. I just stood there. Riku yelled something at Roxas. Pushing him hard in to the lockers. Roxas snapped something back, which made Riku very mad. Without thinking I ran to where they were in the lockers. I stood in front of my brother, blocking Riku from doing anything to him. But Riku already had his hand in a fist, it was coming right for my head. As soon as he saw it was me he pulled back, a look of shock on his face. I was irate.

" Your a nice guy Riku, but when you try and hurt my family, you have just crossed the line. I never want to see you around my brother EVER again!" I yelled at him, shoving him back and grabbing my brother's hand and rushing to our first class. I ignored the calls that came from the sliverette. I was FINISHED with him. I felt my heart squeeze at that thought. I really liked Riku. I was even going to tell him today. Sadness flowed threw me. It was soon replaced with burning anger as the events of Riku trying to hurt Roxas flashed threw my mind. I stopped and looked my brother over.

" I can protect myself." He mumbled. I knew that was his way of saying thanks.

" I'm glad your okay." I said continuing to walk to our first class. A thought passed threw my head my making me stop. Riku is in my first class. And he sits right next to me. Great. Just fucking, great. What am I going to say to him now? I sighed. I guess I'll just have to find out then.

**A/N I wanted to put more Soriku in, after all it's the main couple. You can't tell right now but it's coming! I promise! Give me more time! And I'm sorry for the big time skip. I don't want this to end up being like 30 chaps but I can tell that this is going to be a decent size story. (and I'm being lazy like that) So hope you liked. Please review! It makes more chapters get posted faster!**


	6. Touchy Feely

**A/N Your long awaited moment is here! SoRiku! I made this a longer chapter just to get enough in there for you guys! 3,243 words! And it's all for you guys! I hope all of your are happy now. Cause I know I am! I didn't even realize that it became so long till I unloaded it.. but I'm happy! I hope you likey! ^.^ Read and Review!**

**Thanks are needed! Thank you to:**

**SuperFlatPanda; Your review made me so happy! I'm glad that you found Roxas dancing enjoyable! I'm not the only one!**

**Ilessthen3KH; You are awesome for review as much as you have! I'm glad that the P.O.V changes aren't to confusing!**

**And last but certainly NOT least! Zexionienzo; For just being awesome! XD  
><strong>

I was frozen. What am I going to do? He sits _next_ to me! Stupid, stupid, stupid! My brother was trying to get my attention.

" Hey, Sora! I know how much you have a thing for him, so you don't need to never talk to him just because he almost hit me." Roxas mumbled finding the ground very interesting at the moment.

" No. I can't forgive someone for hurting my family!" I snapped glaring at the floor. My heart squeezed again. Stupid heart, you don't think I want to forgive him too? Great, now I'm talking to my internal organs..

" Sora. Listen to me. Don't throw this all away because of me! I don't want to be the reason that why your sad all time when we get older! I want you to have someone to love! Like dad!" Roxas hissed, I could feel his glare on my head. What's he trying to do? Burn a hole in my head? Well, it'd probably be better then dealing with Riku right now..

" You _want_ me to like Riku now?" I asked smirking at my brother. See I knew he would be happy for me.

"No. But if he's want makes you happy, then go ahead, love the asshole." Roxas mumbled glaring at me. My smirk just spread farther across my face. I gave my brother a bone crunching hug. Guess where I got that from?

" Air. Sora...AIR! Breathe..need..to..BREATHE!" Roxas gasped clawing at my arms. I happily let my twin go. My smirk fell.

" What am I going to say to him!" I panicked running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off. Roxas just laughed. This is NO time to laugh!

" Your so stupid Sora. Just tell him how you feel." Roxas laughed. Well that's easy enough for _him_ to say! He only has feelings for Axel! But won't admit it. I can't just say, ' Hey Riku, I really like you and are thinking about you all the time.' God!

" Easy for you to say!" I yell, Roxas just rolled his eyes at me and dragged me to our class. I looked around, eyes shooting all over the place. No Riku. Whew. I ran to my seat, taking everything that I'll need for this class. Roxas made his way over to me, sitting in the seat next to me.

" What? Why are you sitting here Roxas? Your seat is over there." I asked looking strangely at my brother. He rolled his eyes at me again.

" I'm sitting here cause I don't want you to make a mistake." He said bluntly. I just gaped at him. He may deny this but, my brother cares about my safety. He doesn't realize it,but he is always next to me when I'm nervous about something, like right now. I just smiled and put my messenger bag on the floor. I'm feeling a bit better with my brother at my side. I take a deep breath. Okay I'm ready. The door burst open. Reveling a worried looking sliverette. Okay, not ready, not ready! His eyes shoot over to me. I look down at my notebook. Oh how I wish I was invisible. Footsteps start coming in my direction. Okay, I'm VERY nervous right now. He sat down in the other side of me. I felt Roxas tense. _I_ should be the one worried right now!

" Sora, listen, I didn't mean for you to see that. Please under stand. I don't want to lose you!" Riku's eye's widened. I don't think he meant for that last part to come out. I heard him sigh.

" Sora, your my friend. I don't want you mad at me. Please, just try to understand, please." Riku plead, his voice soft. The sadness in his voice made my heart want to break in two. I turned to him, making my eyes cold and icy. Hey, years of watching Roxas get in to trouble teach you something.

" You tried hurting one of my _family_ members." I made my voice take on a harsh tone. Again, you learn these things in my family. I forgive Riku, trust me, but I want to see if he _means_ it. I know that's cold, but come on! He tried to hurt my _brother_!

" Sora. I didn't mean- it's just that he pushes and pushes till -Sora I'm SO sorry! Please! Forgive me. I promise it'll never happen again. Just, Please!" He looked me in the eye. All the sadness and regret in them. God, I can practically hear my heart breaking! I can't take it! My cold look fell.

" Do you know how hard it is to stay mad at you when you look like that?" I asked a smile coming to my face. Riku looked at me in confusion.

" What? You mean, your _not_ mad at me?" He asked tilting his head to the side. So cute! I mean, I don't think he's cute. Oh who am I kidding! He's the best thing I've ever laid eyes on!

" No. I'm not mad Riku." I said chuckling a bit. His look of confusion turned into one of slight anger.

" Then what was that look for? And the ' you tried hurting one of my family members'?" He said waving his hands in the air. He's so gullible.

" I just wanted to see if you meant it or not." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Riku smiled. He leaned over and hugged me. I was in heaven.

" Oh, thank you Sora!" He said squeezing me tighter. Okay, I guess now is a good time to tell him. I took a deep breath.

" R-Riku? I need to tell you something.." I squeaked. Damn you vocal cords! Damn you!

" What is it Sora?" Riku said not letting go. Great, make it harder for me.

" I..I..I like you." I whispered. Riku laughed. Great now he's laughing at me.

" I know Sora. Were friends. Aren't we?" He laughed. God. This is going to be harder then I thought...

" No. Riku, I _like_ you." I said lowering my head. He let me go, giving me a confused look. I just lowered my head more. Great now he thinks I'm weird and doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I knew that I shouldn't tell him! Stupid heart!

" Sora," Great here it comes..'I don't like you that way. I think that we should stop hanging out now. And please, don't tell anyone else. I don't think I can handle the embarssment.' " I feel the same!" See- wait, WHAT!

" Hn?" I managed. Riku chuckled, looking at me, his eyes soft. God, those eyes..I could look at them all day.

" I said, I have the same feelings. I have for a while actually. I wanted to tell you but..you know, and you got mad at me and.. I thought that you would never talk to me again. I was scared. You don't know how happy I am that you feel the same." Riku said his voice growing quieter by every word. My heart was beating a million times a minute.

" I..I." My voice seemed to have left me. He chuckled again.

"Don't talk." He purred leaning down, pressing his lips to mine. The room was filled with cat whistles. I felt my cheeks grow hot. My eyes felt heavy, he tastes so good! He pulled away, eyes lidded. My head was spinning. He smirked at my reaction. I pouted, trying to glare at him. He didn't need to kiss me in front of everybody. Not that I mind. He kissed my cheek, making me purr. I felt him smile against my face. He started kissing down my jawline, stopping at my chin. He moved up, lips barely brushing mine. I moaned. Why does he have to tease me? I purred, leaning in, trying to get Riku to kiss me. He just chuckled and pulled away, but just enough for our lips to still touch. I pouted, why is he doing this? He slid his hand up my thigh. Damn you, Riku. I growled, grabbing the back of his head, forcing your lips together. He let out a moan. Finally. His tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth. His tongue slipped in, brushing across mine, making a moan come from my throat. The girls sitting in front of us giggled. I let my fingers tangle them self's in his sliver locks. His hair is so soft. He pulled away as the door opened. He gave me a wink, making my cheeks heat up. The girls giggled again. I pouted. Why does the stupid have to go and ruin things for me?

" Okay! Let's get things started! Sorry I was so late. Traffic. I hope you guys found something to do." She teacher said smiling. The class laughed. My cheeks were on fire.

" Did I miss something?" The teacher asked looking lost. I sank in my seat. I felt my phone vibrate. Roxas texted me.

"_Geez. I thought you two were going to suck each others face off.."_ My cheeks were probably as red as Axel's hair by now.

" _Shut up. Don't be jealous just cuz you can't do that with Axel."_ I texted back. My brother gripping his phone so hard I thought he was going to break it. I looked at him, he was glaring at me, his face on fire. I just smirked and stuck my tongue out. I looked back at the teacher, she was writing something on the board. Oh no. I just wrote it down, hoping that it wouldn't make my grade go down. I felt a hand slide up my thigh, making me jump a bit. I looked over to Riku, who was just scribbling in his notebook. Acting like he wasn't doing naughty things to me under the table. I guess that this is going to be a very touchy-feely day today. I tried my best to focus on the teacher, but Riku wasn't making it easy for me by sliding his hand up and down my thigh, getting dangerously close to a certain spot.

" Riku, s-st-op, I can't focus with you doing that." I whispered, grabbing the hand that was on my thigh. He just smirked at me.

" Sorry Sora." Riku said pouting at me. He isn't making this easy for me, is he? I let out a quiet sigh, letting go of his hand, letting him continue. Class went by quickly. Riku whined.

" I wish class was longer!" He cried. My face turning red. He winked at me, not helping my blush. Roxas rushed by me, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the classroom.

" I don't think I want to know what he was talking about." Roxas said shaking his head. My face grew hotter.

" No. You don't.." I whispered lowering my head. If my face got any hotter, someone could bake on it. People whispered as we went by. Great. It's probably all over school by now. We entered our next class. Everybody whispered. I'm getting real tired of this. I took my seat next to Axel. He laughed. Great. Him too?

" Well, if it isn't the biggest thing in school." Axel gasped. I rolled my eyes at him.

" What are you talking about?" I sighed. I think I has a pretty good idea of what he's talking about, but I don't want to think that I'm right.

" You mean, you did see yet?" Axel mocked. I shook my head. He chuckled, pulling out his phone. This can't be good. On the screen of his phone, was me and Riku..making out..touching and feeling each other. I want to crawl under a rock. Do people have nothing better to do then film me and Riku making out?

" Oh god..." I whispered. Gaping at the phone. I wonder what Riku thinks of all this..

" I guess I should say that I'm happy for you." Axel said slapping my back. I guess I'm not to upset. I just hope my parents don't find out. It's not like I'm scared of them or anything, it's just they are _so_ embarrassing! They play a game of 20 questions. They ask them how they met me, do they actually love me, are they planing on just using me, do they think I'm a good kisser, ect. ect. It's not pretty.

" I just hope my parents don't find out.." I whispered with out realizing it. Axel cocked his head.

" What. They not accepting?" He asked. I shook my head.

" No. Their accepting. It's just, they like...interrogating mine and Roxas' dates." I explained slamming my head on the table. Axel slid his backpack underneath my head before I could slam my it back down.

" I'm sure a lot of parents are like that." Axel said watching me slam my head on his backpack. I think I gave my self a headache..

" Plus I think that Riku can handle his own." Axel said looking at his phone, finding me boring.I felt strong arms wrap around me, making me jump, they laid their head on my shoulder. I saw familiar sliver hair, making me calm down a bit. Riku started sucking on the skin of my neck, making me purr. He bit down on the flesh, a moan escaped my mouth. He licked the spot, satisfied with the mark he just made. Riku flashed a smile at me sitting down in the chair next to mine.

" H-Hey R-Riku." I stuttered, making Riku smirk at my reaction that his marking caused. He pulled me into his lap, making me yelp. The sliverette chuckled slipping his hands up my shirt. He brushed his hands up my chest, barely touching it, a shiver went down my spine. I grabbed Riku's hands.

" S-Stop. Riku not right no-Oh!" I moaned as Riku grabbed one of my nipples, twisting it a bit, then rubbing it better. He's going to make this day VERY hard for me. Figuratively and literally. Riku pulled his hands from under my shirt, resting his head on my shoulder, purring, his arms rapped around my wist protectively. The teacher walked into the room. Looking right at me. I gulped.

" Mr. Strife, can you please sit in you own seat." He said, making the whole class burst out laughing. My face heated up. I scrambled to get back in my own seat, but Riku didn't seem to want to let go. He pulled me back.

" Riku, you got to let me go." I whispered, struggling to get out of his grip. Riku whined, snuggling his face into my back.

" No." He whispered simply. I rolled my eyes. Clingy much?

" Come on Riku. Let me go." I whispered, clawing at his arms. Dang. He's pretty strong. I purred in my mind. No. Now is not the time to be thinking like that. Riku shook his head. I got and Idea.

" Let me go and I'll make it worth your while.." I purred, causing Riku to shudder. He let me go right away. I finally was able to sit in my seat, class had already started. Gee, thanks Riku. He kept his hands off of me during class this time. I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing. My brother was at my side the minute class ended. Along with Axel and Riku. Riku pouted, whining about how Roxas isn't letting him be able to love me.

" He's _my_ boyfriend!"Riku whined, trying to go to me again. I didn't ask for Roxas to protect me like this. I don't mind Riku being a bit touchy-feely, after all we just started going out today.

" And he's _my brother_! I out rank you! So hands off my baby brother!" Roxas hissed pulling me closer to him. Riku looked at me pleadingly, his eyes seem to try and break my heart in two.

" I'm sorry Riku. Even if I tell him to let me go he wouldn't listen to me. I don't mind you being a bit touchy-feely but Roxas thinks other wise." I said trying to ignore the hurt look in his eyes. I want to go over there and kiss it away. Why Roxas, why?

" Ha ha!" Roxas mocked, making Riku pout even more, his eyes catching mine, making my heart squeeze. I can't take it.

" Roxas please." I plead trying to get out, but Roxas is stronger then he looks. I sighed, admiting defeat. Axel came in between me and Roxas.

" Hey, Roxy, why don't you let them go and we can have _our_ fun?" Axel purred making Roxas loosen his grip enough that I could get out. He glared daggers at the redhead. I ran over to Riku hugging him, kissing his cheek. He picked me up twirling me around before putting me down and kissing me roughly.

" See look what you did!" Roxas hissed, making Axel laugh. I was happy to see Riku enjoying himself. He tastes so good! I don't even know what to compare it to. I moaned, he was to hot for his own good. There are probably a lot of broken hearts around the school. Riku was one of the most crushed on in this school. And I'm the lucky one who gets him as my boyfriend. My head was on cloud 9. We pulled a part for air. Something I wish we didn't need. Roxas pulled me away from Riku again, hissing. I was still in my own little world. This time Riku didn't complain when I was stolen away this time, probably in the same daze I was in.

" See look what he did to my brother!" Roxas cried hugging me tightly. Axel rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

" I think he's doing just fine, if not better." Axel remarked smirking. I felt my face heat up. Roxas hissed at the redhead.

" Are you okay brother?" Roxas asked me, looking concerned. I tried to talk but the words did seem to want to come out of my mouth. So I just shook my head. Roxas' eyes grew wide. He grabbed my head lifting it up, reveling my lovely red mark. Things are not looking very good for you Riku..

" What is this?" Roxas hissed glaring at me. His eyes were icy. I guess we both learned something from all of his punishment..

" N-Nothing." I managed to squeak out. Roxas just glared harder. I just flinched away from the stare.

" Oh, so that's what Riku did to you then." Axel muttered, staring in slight awe.

"Riku." Roxas hissed, venom dripping from his voice. I felt scared for my poor Riku. Did I just say my?

" Hmm?" Riku hummed sweetly. Roxas' anger started to boil over. I gulped. My brother is very scary when he gets angry. He gets angry a lot but I love him anyways.

" I'm. Going. To. _Rip_. Out. Your. Insides!" Roxas hissed, going for the calm looking sliverette. I grabbed him before he could try and disembowel my boyfriend. This is going to be a _long_ day.

** A/N I was going to add more to this story but I just felt like it was a good place to end it. Please review! I want to here your thoughts on it! **


	7. Tired

**A/N I wanted to add more to this but I'm a bit late in updating it al ready. I'm sorry if there are a couple of mistakes hidden in here..I can't take the time to read threw it right now. I hope you like X3 Riku's P.O.V will be the next one I will do!**

I just sat there with Sora by my side, watching the two go at it. Roxas and Riku were yelling at each other. I find it very boring. It was like watching a tennis match, your head goes to one side then the other. Watching them go back and forth. not worth my interest. But what _was_ worth my interest was the cute blonde in front of me. Now _that's_ something that will _always_ be interesting. I sighed as the blonde continued yelling at the sliverette. Wow, he sure has a mouth on him. Naughty thoughts! Not here! I groaned, hitting my head on the wall by accident. Ow. That really hurt.

" God! What are you such a little asshole!" Riku yelled, doing a little diva turn to stomp off. He plopped down next to me, fuming. Riku can be a bit of a diva at times. I would never say that out loud, unless I don't value my life. Roxas smirked happily sitting down next to his brother. I wish I could make him smile like that. I felt a pout over take my face. Damn that little blonde for being so hot..

" Why don't we try and do something after school today?" Sora suggested trying to break the awkward silence that had developed. Sure sounds good to me, but good luck getting them to be in the same room with out ripping them ripping each others throats out..

" Sure why not." I said shrugging my shoulders. Sora smiled at me, silently thanking me for backing him up.

" If the little asshole is going to be there count me out." Riku hissed glaring at the dirt on the ground. I almost thought that he was going to burn a hole in the ground, he was glaring at it that hard.

" Same with me." Roxas agreed grabbing Sora's arm. Roxas is pretty overprotective isn't he? I want him to grab me like that. More bad thoughts! Sora managed to wiggle his way out of Roxas' grasp, making his way over to Riku, who gladly welcomed him. Sora straddled Riku's lap, making Riku groan.

" Please come Riku! I don't want to be with out you!" Sora plead, wiggling his hips. Riku bit back his moan that was about to escape his lips. Sora didn't peg me as someone who would just take advantage of someone like that. Well I guess you learn new things everyday.

" O-Okay. I'll go." Riku said trying his best not to moan. I'll give him props for not moaning. If it was Roxas doing that to me- wait, he _did_ do that to me. You saw how well _that_ worked. Sora smiled and went to sit in front of Roxas, leaving a very flustered Riku.

" Roxas, will you go?" He asked pouting. Messing with people's emotions to? This kids defiantly a mystery. I can see why Riku would like him. Roxas glared at him.

" I'll buy you chocolate." Sora proclaimed in a sing song voice. I looked over to Roxas, who was looking like he had a hard time trying to refuse his offer. Hmm. Chocolate plus Roxas equals a willing Roxas. I need to remember that for...later..use. I was smirking evilly in my head.

" Fine. I'll go. But don't expect me to be nice to the bastard." Roxas mumbled rubbing his head like he felt a headache coming on. I never thought that Roxas had a sweet tooth. I wonder if he tastes sweet..

" So where will we be going?" I asked pushing the naughty thoughts out of my head again. Sora looked at the ground in thought. I guess he didn't think this far yet. I can't blame him for not thinking that they would both agree, even if he did trick them into it.

" We could go to Roxas' and my house?" Sora said but it sounded more like a question. Hmm, getting to see where Roxas lives and maybe even getting to see his bedroom? Sounds like a plan to me.

" Sure." I said shrugging. Oh if they could all know what was going threw my head right now..

" Okay then we'll meet up after school." Sora said getting up just as the teacher said that it was time to go. I was starting to form my plan to get Roxas to beg for me to take him. I know that it sounds like I'm pretty confident but, hey, a guy can dream can't he?

" I don't know why I had to agree if we were just going to go to our house." Roxas mumbled walking next to his brother. We split up, Roxas and I going one away, Riku and Sora the other. Roxas normally tries to stay as far away from me as possible, but today he was staying pretty close to me. I don't think that he realized it, and I certainly am not going to tell him. I felt his arm brush my mine, making me look down at the blonde. He was looking at the ground so I couldn't see his face to well. You think that he would back up by now. But, hey, I'm not complaining. I brushed my arm against his to test if he was paying attention. He didn't even try and move away. He just moved a bit closer to me. We were just about to the class, he was still standing close to me. That's weird. We entered the classroom, I saw a couple of people looking at us, probably going to start up a rumor about us going out. He and I sit next to each other in almost every class. I sat in my chair, watching him sit next to me, scooting a bit closer to me. I wonder why he's clingy all of a sudden? Vexen is our science teacher. Were betting on whether he's a mad scientist when he gets home or not. I placed my bet on the mad scientist.

" Okay class we'll be reading today. hopefully you all know how to read.." I heard him mumble that last part under his breath. I glared at him. How can he just think that he's all high and mighty like that? Oh how I want to set him on fire. Yes, I am a pyromaniac, and I'm proud of it. I flipped open the dusty old text book, glaring daggers at the old coot out of the corners of my eyes. I'm not the only one who is either. I listened as he went on and on about some dead guy no one cares about. I clenched and unclench my fists. Trying not to reach for my lighter. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder. I looked over to see Roxas' head resting peacefully on my shoulder, sleeping. I must be dreaming. He turned his head a bit, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. No, not dreaming. I just smiled and rested my head on his. I could hear the phones being whipped out texting rumors. I bet some were taking pictures for evidence. I didn't give a shit at the moment. I petted his golden spikes, which were so soft by the way. He purred snuggling into my hand. Yeah, I'm in heaven. He scooted closer, almost sitting on my lap, he rapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I knew even more pictures were being taken. I think that I'm going to be lucky if I live after this. The bell rang shaking me from my sleep. Wait ,when did I fall asleep? I looked down, seeing a blonde mess of spikes. Oh yeah, Roxas fell asleep on me. I cringed. Now I got to wake him up.. this should be interesting..

" Roxy...Roxy..time to get up." I said poking his head. He stirred, yawning a bit, he snuggled back into my shoulder. I sighed. I guess he doesn't want to make this any easier for me..

" Roxas. Wake up." I said a bit louder this time, shaking his shoulder. He just whined and buried his head in my chest. I purred in my head. I leaned over him putting every thing in my messenger bag. I put it over the shoulder that Roxas wasn't leaning under. I sighed, trying to stand, Roxas whining at the loss. I picked him up bridle style. He snuggled into me, purring. I think that he's part cat. I walked out of the class, getting strange looks as I went. Some even took pictures. I wanted to flick them off, but if it wasn't for the sleepy blonde in my lap I would've. I pushed my way threw the crowd, god, don't these people have classes to be in? I finally got to our classroom my arms felt like jello. Roxas is a lot heavier then he looks. Sora and Riku stared at me in awe. I don't blame them, I'm still in shock too. I sat down in my seat, which was next to Sora and Riku. This is one of the only classes that we all sit next to each other in. I tried to pry Roxas off of me but he didn't seem to want to let go.

" No!" Roxas cried, getting everybody's attention, if they weren't already looking at us. I don't know if Roxas not wanting to let go is a good thing or a bad thing..

" Roxas. Your have to let go." I said lightly, tugging on his arms. He groaned, squeezing tighter. I sighed. I wish that he didn't have to let go either. I looked up. Sora was staring at me wide eyed.

" He fell asleep on my shoulder and now he doesn't want to go." I said explaining everything to Sora. He nodded his head, scooting over to help. He tried pulling Roxas' arm's off of my neck, with out much luck.

" No." Roxas growled rapping his arms tightly. I was loving this but at the same time I needed to get him off of me. Sora glared at the back of Roxas' head, pouting.

" I've only ever seen him like this on weekends when I try to get him out of bed." Sora mumbled thinking about what to try next. I hope Roxas isn't to mad at me when he comes to his scenes..

" Well, what do you do to get him out of bed?" I asked rubbing Roxas' back, making him purr. I'm almost 100% sure that he is part cat. Sora's eyes widened, he smacked him self on the head.

" Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" Sora said shaking his head. He pulled open Roxas' messenger bag, shiffling around a bit before he pulled out what he was looking for. He smirked to him self before unraping a candy bar. I think it's a twix. He waved it next to Roxas' head.

" Roxas..I have some candy here..do you want it?" Sora said slowly waving it around. Roxas lifted his head a bit. He grabbed at it, only for Sora to pull it away.

" Gimme it!" Roxas whined, trying to reach for it. When he couldn't get it he pouted. I laughed, he's just so cute when he does that! He looked up at me, his eyes growing wide, I could see his cheeks start heating up. He scrambled to get off of my lap.

" You pervert!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes at him. He really got that part wrong. Sora laughed at his brother's response.

" Your the one who was purring like a cat not wanting to let go of me. I had to carry you here." I shoot back. His face grew hotter, his eyes looked like they would pop out of his head.

" I was tired and something next to me just felt so hot, and I was just so cold..that I wanted to get closer to it." Roxas said sorting threw his thoughts. I felt my heart soar. He just said I was hot! Not in the way I would like but, hot is hot! His face grew hot at realizing what that might have sounded like. I was smirking slyly.

" So I'm hot?" I purred with a sly look on my face. Roxas turned 5 shades of red. I was liking this. People have said that I feel warmer then other people do, I think it's funny that a pyro is warmer then everybody else is. I guess it's not wrong when I say that I'm hot stuff. I guess that's also why I don't need a blanket during winter..

" You _feel_ hot. I mean, slightly warmer then the cold desk is." Roxas offered, crossing his arms over his chest, turning away from me. Now I'm being compared to a desk? I leaned so I was only a breath away from Roxas' ear.

" Admit it. You like me and think I'm hot." I purred breathing in his ear, making him shutter.I smirked at his response. His ears turned red too.

" I do not! I only said that you felt warmer then the desk! I said nothing about liking you." Roxas hissed turning his head to glare at me. He didn't expect me to be so close. His lips brushed mine. His eyes widened. I smirked, licking my lips, toughing his in the process. He squeaked, jerking away, covering his mouth. I chuckled, he looks like a kid who just did something wrong. He glared at me, flicking me off. Hey it's not like you didn't want it.

" What's a matter Roxas? Why you so red?" I asked trying not to laugh. He slid in his chair, hiding him self. His lips tasted sweet, like chocolate. I want to roughly press mine against his, the sounds he would make. No bad Axel! Bad! It was hard to pay attention in class after that. I just couldn't keep my mind from wondering to Roxas. The final bell rang, Roxas was out of the room like a shot. Aren't we supposed to meet after school today? I asked Sora this, he just rolled his eyes.

" He always is out the door after school." He said sighing. We walked to his house, it wasn't to far away but it was still a good distance. Roxas was no where to be seen a long the way to his house. He must be pretty fast if he can get all the way home that fast. I hope that he will not be to mad at me.

**A/N Please view if you can! Reviews make chapters come up faster!** **Thanks for all the people who have reviewed thus far!** **I love you guys!**


	8. I do NOT like him!

**A/N Soo sorry for not updating this for a bit! I was soo busy! I had a lot of things going on and I just couldn't get the update up as soon as I would have liked . Please forgive me! **

**Thanks to:**

**SuperflatPanda for reviewing so much! Your reviews always make me laugh!**

**Ilessthen3KH for reviewing and that you still love this story**

**And Zexionienzo for encouraging me to write this story**

**I do not own anything but the plot. I mean, come on. Me. Owning KH or anything for that matter? Pla-lease!  
><strong>

We were at the steps of Sora's house. It looked like a nice place from the outside, so that made me wonder what the inside looked like. Sora was looking threw his bag, trying to find the keys to the house. Axel looked kinda of fidgety, I wonder why that is? It could be anything, since this is Axel were talking about here. I sighed, making my breath visible. I'm, honestly, a bit worried about meeting Sora's parents. I might look calm on the outside, but on the inside I'm mentally freaking out! I have a bad habit of hiding my emotions. I blame my drunk ass, horrible excuse of a father. He's gone now but when I was little, if I showed much emotion at all, I got whacked, hit, whooped, burned, bruised, the list goes on and on. I learned that if I hide them, he wouldn't hit me as much. He still used me as a punching bag, but only more so we he was drunk. I'm glad that the son of a bitch left me and mom. I know that it's a sin to wish someone dead but, I hope that bastard is rotting six feet under, burning in hell! When I was snapped out of my rant, I saw a red, nice looking car was pulling into the drive way. Sora didn't pay it any attention, as he kept looking for the keys that seemed to have grown legs and walked away. A tall brunette stepped out looking at us weirdly. I'm guessing that this is Sora's dad, I hope that he is okay with Sora dating a guy or I'm going to have my internal organs displaced over the lawn, which also looked flawless.

" Hey, Sora? Who are they?" The man asked, stepping around him and easily unlocked the door, waiting for Sora to answer. Sora looked up from his endless search for the missing keys and smiled up at the man.

" The sliver haired guy is Riku. And the redhead is Axel." Sora explained with a bright smile on his face. The man nodded his head in greeting. He opened the door reveling a lovely looking family room. Wow, Sora's house is amazing. Well, I guess that means he's not going to see my house any time soon. My house looks..slightly, messy, compared to Sora's. Hey, it's not my fault that I live alone and don't have much time to clean!

" Honey, I'm home!" The man called, walking in with his arms wide open. A blur of blonde hair ran for him, jumping in his arms and rapping her arms around his neck. I'm guessing that's Sora's mom. The man spun around, making the blonde giggle, which sounded kinda low pitched for a woman. He put the blonde down in front of him, I couldn't see the blonde because the guy was in the way.

" Sora has some friends here." The man said stepping a side letting us get a good look at the blonde. Wait that can't be Sora's mom! This is a dude! He had hair that looked like it was half Sora's hair and half Roxas' hair, it was a blonde color similar to Roxas'. His eyes were blue like both Sora and Roxas. He was fairly short compared to the brunette standing next to him. He looked us over, almost as if he was trying to tell if we were little punks or not. His eyes shot to Sora, he perked up instantly, running to him, putting him in a tight hug.

" Sora! It's good to see you again! I missed you so much!" The blonde cried dramatically, making Sora roll his eyes and sigh. The blonde let him go, looking like he was seeing him for the first time in years.

" Dad. I only went to school. I was gone for like 8 hours." Sora mumbled, making the blonde gasp. Did he just say dad? If he's his dad then who is the tall guy? I think Roxas got a lot of his trates from the blonde. Sora too for that matter.

" Guys, the over dramatic blonde is my dad, and the tall brunette is his husband, he's technically our dad too but we just call him Leon." Sora said motioning to each of them in turn. Axel and I just raised our eyebrows at this news. Sora has two dads? Why didn't he tell me! I got worried for nothing! But I guess Leon could still gut me if I make Sora unhappy. The blonde looked like he would be able to do the same. Great, I find someone I actually _like_ and he comes with two bodyguards, as dads..just fucking great!

" Dad,Leon meet my friends Riku and Axel." Sora said motioning the same way he did with his dads. The blonde looked me and Axel up and down again, he's starting to make he feel like a deer caught in the head lights. His eyes returned to Sora.

" Sora, we got a call from you school today." His dad said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sora rolled his eyes laughing a bit.

" What did Roxas do now? I didn't think that he really did anything wrong today, but then again he is Roxas." Sora said giggling, his dad didn't look like he was laughing, his eyes started to grow cold and icy. Sora looking at his dad, a confused look on his face.

" It's not about Roxas. It's about you." His dad said flatly. Sora closed his mouth, stiffing, almost turning to stone. I almost think he stopped breathing. I wanted to go and rap my arms around him, tell him that everything would be okay. But I like my organs, and I like them inside my body.

" W-What did I-I do?" Sora squeaked out, his voice crackling. My heart broke in to a million little pieces. He sounded so helpless. I probably looked totally normal on the outside, despite my heart breaking in two on the inside. I'm kinda glad that I hide my emotions right now.

" The teachers side that you were doing 'naughty' things with another student. Would you care to explain? Cause I'm really curious. Why would _you_, of both of you, be the one who get's called in for this?" Sora's dad hissed, glaring full on at Sora, who was looking like a mouse caught by a cat. God. Their talking about me and Sora. I feel so guilty right now. I'm going to say something, even if his dads take turns disemboweling me. I was just about to say something when Sora spoke up.

" I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'll take my punishment. It's okay." Sora said looking down at the carpet. My emotional mask faltered a bit. You could hear the pout in his voice. His dad's glare softened, till it was just a hard look. I could tell that Sora's probably worked on this for years. His dad let out a long sigh.

" Your not going to get punished if you just tell me what's this all about. I would never punish you guys unless you deserve it." His dad said, his eyes softening even farther. I wish I had a dad like this. Sora smiled at his dad, looking pleased. His look fell, he turned to us, looking like a puppy that just got kicked.

" Sorry guys but I need to talk to my dad about this. You can go upstairs. I think Roxas is somewhere up there, probably in his room, you can wait for me there." He said as gently as he could. He so sweet, even _I_ don't think I could get mad at him. I nodded my head, grabbing Axel's arm, dragging him upstairs. I could hear Sora start explaining everything to his dads. I looked around the dim hallway. I heard music coming from down at the end of it. I guess Roxas' room is down there. I pulled Axel along, with out much struggle. Which was odd. Normally he would be whining and cursing about me dragging him, but I'm glad that he didn't. There was a big sign on the front of his door that read, 'Do not enter'. I could see that it was cracked open, so I just pushed it open. There laying on his side on the bed was Roxas. He had on a tank top, that was scrunched up showing his stomach, and a pair of black shorts that matched his tank top. He looked like he was sleeping, not even knowing that we were here. I looked over to Axel, seeing what he thought of all this. His nose had a bit of blood coming out, he looked like he was in shock. I nudged him with my elbow, snapping him out of his trance. He looked at me, a smirk on his face, I could just tell what was going threw his mind right now. He wiggled his eyebrows, looking back at the sleeping blonde. I could tell that he was going to be a happy little pyro tonight. I sighed, I guess Roxas isn't to far off when he says the Axel's a pervert.

We walked in looking around the room. It was okay I guess. He had music playing, I think I know this song. Yeah, I know this song it's Sexting by Blood on the dance floor. As you can tell from the name, it's not the best song to play around kids. Or most people for that matter. I closed the door and walked over to the stereo. He had his ipod plugged in, playing on shuffle. I looked threw his songs, which were all naughty. Geez, something is messed up with this kids head. I looked back at Axel, making sure that he wasn't raping Roxas. Axel was petting his head, smiling at the sleeping boy. Roxas snuggled into his hand, reaching out his arms, looking for something. His hands found Axel's shoulders, he pulled Axel close to him, purring. Wow. Has he got it bad for Axel. He just doesn't say he does, but he does. Anybody can tell. Roxas whined almost pulling Axel on top of him. Axel closed his eyes, trying not to moan. He picked him up and sat on the floor with the little blonde in his lap.

" He's going to kill you when he wakes up." I mumbled continuing to look threw the songs. Wow he has a lot of Blood on the dance floor. I rolled my eyes, little Roxas is a naughty minded fucker. I sat down and watched Axel play with Roxas hair.

" Unn! Axel! More!" Roxas moaned. My eyes were probably huge right now. Did he just say what I think he said? Axel must have heard it to because he froze up looking down at the blonde. Roxas twisted in his lap, moving so that he was straddling the redhead. Roxas leaned so that his mouth was only inches from Axel's neck. Axel's breathing was coming in short hitches. Roxas moaned in his ear, earning a shudder from the redhead. Roxas leched his mouth on the redhead's neck. Sucking and licking all over it. Axel's rolled back as he let out a moan, enjoying every second of this. Axel fell back, moaning and panting. Roxas continued his attack on Axel's neck, licking it like it was ice cream. What. The. Hell. Is. Happening? I shrugged it off, focusing on the ipod in my hands. The door opened, making me jump. What if it's Sora's parents? What if the kill Axel? What would happen to me? Would they kill me after they find out about me and Sora? My head was spinning with questions. Sora walked in with a smile on his face. Why is he so happy? He looked over to the show that Axel and Roxas were putting on. Sora just rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. How is he not freaked out by this?

" Roxas probably got in the sugar again.." He mumbled, sitting down next to me. I gave him a confused look.

" Your not freaked out or surprised by this?" I asked looking back at the pair. Roxas is going to wind up eating Axel's neck by the time he's done. What's Axel made of? Candy?

" No. I'm just surprised that it didn't happen sooner." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Well. He got me there.

" So what did your parent's say? Or didn't you tell them about, you know?" I whispered, not knowing if he would want to talk about it or not. He looked at me and smiled leaning over and placing a kiss on my cheek.

" Your so cute when your worried about me. And they're perfectly fine with it. They just said that you better not take me with out protection, or they'll use your intestines for decorations." Sora said happily. How can he just say that and still have a smile on his face. I felt my cheeks start heating up. A shiver went down my spine. I told you that they would displace my organs in some way!

" Aww! You look so CUTE! I wish you would blush more." Sora squeaked wiggling happily. I rolled my eyes. I'm NOT cute. I pouted only making Sora squeal more. An idea popped into my head. While Sora was busy giggling, I was getting ready to pounce. I licked my lips, getting ready. I leaped out, catching Sora off guard, making us fall to the floor. He gasped, looking like a scared mouse in the grasp of a cat. I licked my lips, making Sora shudder. I pressed my lips to Sora's in a feverish attempt to kiss him. He moaned into it, making me push harder, trying to deepen it. My knee moved a bit, making Sora gasp. It was in between his legs, pushing against his crotch. I smirked, rubbing it hard against his aching cock. He moaned, getting me more excited. He rapped his legs around my wist, trying to get more friction between us. I groaned, feeling my arms and legs go weak. I fell on top of him, pressing our erections together, hard. We broke the kiss, both of us moaning. Sora is going to get me to take him right here if he keeps this up.

" Get away from my brother!" Roxas yelled. I looked back to see a red faced Roxas, pushing Axel away from him, trying to get to us. I guess that it doesn't help that the song Uhn tiss uhn tiss by Bloodhound gang was playing either. Sora bucked his hips, making me moan. Damn it Sora. Your making this very hard for me. I got off of Sora, sitting back in my spot, leaving a flustered Sora lying there panting.

" Let me go!" Roxas hissed at the redhead. His face very red. Axel smirked at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Making him sqworm.

" Face it, you like him." Sora sighed, giving his twin a look. Earning him a glare.

" I do NOT like him!" Roxas protested, pushing Axel away a bit. Sora rolled his eyes, giving Roxas a knowing look.

" It didn't look like you didn't like him when you were licking and sicking on his neck like it was candy a bit ago." Sora shot back, making Roxas' face heat up more.

" I-I did?" Roxas squeaked, his face becoming the same color as Axel's hair. Axel chuckled, putting his head on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas didn't protest this time. He just sat there, looking shocked and tired. I sighed and lyed my head in Sora's lap, letting him pet my hair, almost making me fall asleep.

" You guys staying for dinner?" Sora asked, not petting my hair anymore. I froze. Dinner. With Sora's dad's. That's going to be interesting. Me and Axel nodded our heads. Sora smiled and continued petting my hair. This is going to be one interesting dinner..

**A/N I will try my hardest to get the next chap up as soon as I can!**


	9. Your sleeping where!

**A/N So Sorry that this did come out till now ****-_-" I was busy with a lot of different things. And I have a punctured ear drum and on top of that I have a ear infection in the same ear! I have no idea how this happened but...yeah.. So I finally got it up ^^ And just to clear this up; I know that Sora seems a little 'smart' in my story since you guys probably think that he should be a bit more dumb, but just read on and it might make more sense. I put more back stories in (YAY!) I felt like you guys should know more about Sora's and Roxas' past, since I just barely touched on the topic. And you find out more about Axel's past too!Oh and I fixed my first two chaps for those of you who have been reading this along as I write it. I noticed that it was really bad with all the talking and not enough detail -_- sorry. I didn't want to go threw the 3&4 chaps because it would've taken me a while...so I might go and fix them when I have more time. Or when I'm done with this story...  
><strong>

**My and SuperflatPanda( along with other kingdom hearts** **yaoi fan girls)** **are starting our evil plan to over throw Squareenix ! We will demand that they hand Kingdom hearts over to us! If that doesn't work then plan B is to get on our knees and beg them to give us kingdom hearts. If you believed any of that, you are mistaken! That would never work! You would need duck tape... ( evil laugh) what for? Oh you'll know soon enough...**

**I own nothing. Straight to video belongs to MSI and my characters belong to Squareenix and Disney.. **

I ran my fingers threw his silky, sliver, locks. It was strangely calming for some unknown reason. I glanced down at the sleeping boy in my lap, his face relaxed and peaceful. It made my heart flutter a bit. I wish that he would always be this calm when he's awake. His soft breaths were like a lullaby, trying to get me to join him in sleep. A small, content, sigh escaped my lips. My eyes were starting to feel heavy. My eyes wandered over to my brother, who was in Axel's lap, not having any energy to fight his way out of the determined redhead's grasp. He was fighting sleep too, pulling his eyes open as soon as they tried to close. Axel was softly petting Roxas' head, lulling him to sleep unknowingly. He was content also, just happy to have the blonde in his lap. I looked closer at the redhead's neck, which I discovered was covered in hickeys and other red marks. I smiled to myself, my brother is going to ask about those tomorrow. Riku shifted, breathing in a bigger gulp of air. I, unknowingly, ran my fingers across his face, calming him. My head nodded downward, I can't fight off sleep for much longer.

" Hey, guys! Dinner!" Cloud's loud voice made me alert right away. Cloud's voice make Riku jump, almost knocking his head against mine. I can tell that my dads did a good job making him scared of them. I can't say that I blame him much. I would be scared of them too if I didn't know them like I do. Roxas pushed Axel away, finding his strength. This made Axel pout, not able to have his blonde any more. I felt my lips twitch. I forced it down, trying for all I was worth, not to laugh. I think they would make the weirdest couple, which I can _really_ see happening in the future. I stumbled to my feet, stretching once I got my footing, which made my back make a sickening crack. After I finished cracking my back,I grabbed at Riku's hand, practically dragging him out the door. I made my way down the dimly lit hallway. I never noticed how dim this hallway can before. I skipped down the stairs, almost forgetting that I was holding on to Riku till he stumbled into my back, Axel and Roxas were right on our tail. All of us walked toward the kitchen, the sight we saw made us stop in our tracks. Cloud was in front of the stove, dancing to MSI's Straight to video. Could my dad be anymore _embarrassing_? All of us watched him dance around the kitchen, not knowing, or expecting, that we were standing here. I guess Roxas _also_ got _that_ from for our dad..

" Dad?" I said, causing him to freeze. I almost thought that he stopped breathing. A barely audible curse made its way from his lips. The blonde man, slowly turned his head to look at us, looking like he was caught with his pants down. He turned around fully and glared at us. More so at me and Roxas.

"You will _not_ mention any of this to Leon." He hissed, directing it at me and my brother, eyes turning icy. Fat chance of that. A evil smirk was on both of mine and Roxas' faces, causing Cloud to hiss at us. Cloud smirked as an idea popped into his head. I could see the metaphorical light bulb light over his head. I don't like that look..

" You wouldn't want me to mention what you did to Leon's computer to him would you?" Cloud asked sweetly, false sweetness dripped off his words. It was our turn to glare at him. Then his eyes wondered over to me, making his smirk widen. If there's one thing I know about my family is, if you see that look on any of their faces, you need to run and get out of there as fast as you can! Because there is a bulls eye on your forehead, and their not afraid of throwing the dart that could practically ruin your life, or, at the least, make it that much harder.

" And Sora. You wouldn't want me to mention a certain _something_ in front of a certain _someone_, would you?" Cloud said, looking pointedly at Riku as he said _'certain someone'_.Why is my dad, or family in general, so sadistic? Riku glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, raising one of his brows, almost as if saying _' Your going to tell me what the heck you told him later.'_ Sometimes my dad _really_ gets on my nerves. Meanwhile, me and Roxas were having a glaring match with Cloud when Leon walked in, raising his eyebrows at our behavior. This is a usual sight in our house, which makes me wonder why he still has a reaction to it.

" Did I miss something?" Leon asked, making Cloud raise his eyebrows, almost as if he was daring us to say something. After he was sure we were going to keep our mouths shut, he let a smile crawl to his face, walking over to Leon, placing a kiss on his cheek.

" Not a thing." Cloud whispered, walking over to the counter, grabbing the food and placing it on the table. Leon put his hand over where Cloud had just kissed him, utterly confused. We gave Cloud one last glare and took our seats. Riku sat next to me and Axel sat on the other side of me. Roxas slowly made his way to the way out of the kitchen, preparing to leave, but making sure that he didn't be _to_ quiet about it, since that would only get him into even more trouble.

" I'll just leave you to your 'family dinner' and go to my room." Roxas proclaimed, backing farther out of the dinning room. You see, our dad's like to eat meals together, since we don't get to have a 'proper' family. They want to try and make this as normal as possible for us. I love that they try so hard for us, wither it's having us eat together or making sure that were safe no matter what. Leon works two jobs to make sure that we have enough money for all four of us to live. Cloud offered to take a job to make it easier for Leon, but Leon refused, saying that he is more then happy enough to do all the hard work, while Cloud looks after the house. And that's not to easy to do since Cloud's so stubborn. But after a hour of convincing, Cloud agreed that it would be fine as long as Leon told him when he gets to tired of doing so much work. My heart was filled with warmth just at the thought of our parent's life story. I wanted their life when I was little, as do most kids of that age, I wanted to life like they did, spending everyday with the person you love the most, your soul mate. I swooned at the thought. I remember the day I had told them my hopes of that life so much like their's, it's burned into my skull, forever to stay there, a ugly reminder of the cruel realty of the world..

_ " Daddy, daddy! I want to tell you something!" I cooed, my happiness shining threw my face. I didn't wait for my father to respond, for I was overwhelmed with pride and happiness of my discovery. " When I get older, I want to live just like you and Leon! Getting to spend everyday with your true love! I want to find someone like that..someone really..special." I explained thoughtfully, which was really something since I was only in 2nd grade. I was really hoping that I would see my dad's face light up, for him to tell me that he's so happy that I want my life to be like his. But that never came. He looked over to Leon, both of them sharing a saddened stare. Looking like they both had their hearts ripped out, left with a gaping hole in their chests._

_" Sora, buddy, listen," He started slowly, unsure of his next words. I felt my smile start to fade. Why isn't my dad happy for me? He cares..right? My dad cares that I plan on living a happy life...right...?_

_" You don't want our life." Leon finished for him. looking sullenly at the floor. Cloud looked at me, his eyes had a far off look to them, like he's lost in his thoughts and doesn't know how to get back._

_" W-Why? I t-thought you wo-would b-e happy for me. Why ar-aren-'t you happy?" I asked, my sentience choppy as I fought back my tears that were stinging at my eyes, threatening to spill over. Cloud's face twisted into one of absolute heart break. Leon refused to meet my saddened made me think that he didn't care enough to even look at my face._

_" Because we wouldn't ever wish our life's upon you. You see Sora, when _she_ left, and Leon and I married, people didn't like that we were both guys. They hated, and resented us, told us that we are going against god. That we should burn in hell. We didn't listen to them, they were only words and words can't hurt you. But people refused to help us with anything, much less _look_ at us. We had trouble even getting this house. It was terrible. We did our best to do what we could for you and Roxas, even giving you the shirts off our backs when it got cold out. We couldn't get food from a store anywhere in our town. People made sure of that. We ended up having to steal it from places, we had to eat and get you guys food. The word of us being married spread like wild fire. People didn't like our love, they didn't like _us_ for loving each other. We spent months living on the streets, giving what food we could to you two before we looked for any for us. We both vowed to put you two first before our self's. But then the towns people became even angrier, starting to try and hurt us, yelling mean things right in our faces. It was hell. But after a while they started getting more excepting of our love. They still didn't like us but, they learned to deal with it. I wanted to end my life one night, I just had enough of the meanness. I couldn't take it anymore. I wouldn't be here if Leon hadn't have been there to stop me. I don't know if I could live with my self for leaving you two and Leon...I just can't..even begin to imagine what I would have done with myself without you guys, and I wouldn't want to. I love you all so much. You all loved me even when my own parents turned their backs on me..." Cloud explained to me, stopping when I asked him what things meant. His eyes started to tear towards the end, till he burst out crying, Leon holding him in his arms, comforting him. My own eyes started watering. I felt like I had done that to him, my heart squeezed in my small little chest. I rushed over to my dads, joining in their embrace, crying our eyes out. Leon was the only stable one, I think that without him we would have all lost our minds. _

_ Roxas wobbled into the room, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand, obviously just waking from one of his naps. He asked us what was going on. I didn't answer him, instead I ran over to him, rapping my arms around him in a tight hug, my tears dripping on to the back of his shirt, soaking it. I had stayed up all night telling him what Cloud had told me. Roxas also cried, which made me cry too. We had both stayed up crying that night, which our dads probably did all those nights before._

That was the only time I have ever seen Cloud cry..and I don't ever want to see it again..

" Sit down." Leon and Cloud growled in unison, making Roxas rush to get back to his chair. Roxas stared wide eyed at his dinner, not moving. I feel bad that my brother gets all the yelling. I know that it's because they love him, but they can be pretty harsh at times. I had never got it as bad as Roxas did. But Roxas is a good kid, it's just that he does without thinking sometimes, and that's what gets him in trouble. All 6 of us began digging into our food, not saying anything more for a while, I noticed that Axel in hailed his food the fastest, how is he so skinny if he eats like this?

" I guess you had a good time with my son, Riku. We could hear you guys from all the way down here." Cloud said, making a light dusting of blush come to Riku's cheeks. I covered up my smile that threatened to take over my face, and I don't think that it would help right now. Cloud glared hard at Riku, making him squirm in his seat.

" If you do anything, and I mean _anything_, to make my Sora upset in anyway, you will have to deal with _both_ me and Leon. We will make sure that it will be a slow, painful, death for you. So make Sora happy and your going to be just fine. Am I clear?" Cloud hissed, clenching his fists, venom dripping off of his threat. Riku glupped, nodding his head. I could feel him shaking, trying not to show how scared he really was. I grabbed his hand under the table, letting him know that I'm here for him. He smiled at me, squeezing my hand in acknowledgement. I felt his tense body relax, he let my hand go, continuing to eat. Leon still glared at Riku, not trusting him. I saw Cloud glance at him every now and then, making sure that he's not trying anything. They were not helping in the least. So I sent Cloud and Leon a look, making them back off a bit. I knew Riku could feel their stares, cause he's tensing up, moving slower. My heart squeezed, I don't want Riku to be so nervous. He should know that I wouldn't let them hurt him.

" So what's up with you and Axel, Roxas?" Cloud questioned, changing the topic. Axel smirked down at his plate, like he knew something we didn't. My brother's face light up, making Cloud's eyebrows knit. Even Leon broke his glare on Riku, looking at Roxas instead. Roxas glared at the redhead, making the latter chuckle.

" Nothing is going on! He's just a stupid, idiotic, thick headed, jerk!" Roxas hissed, continuing to glare viciously at the redhead. Cloud and Leon shared a look of confusion. I fought, for every thing I was worth, not to smile. My brother is so funny sometimes. He's to full of pride to just admit that hes fallen head over heels for the redhead, so the only way that he can show his love is in anger. Every yell, every curse, every smack, is him trying to show his feelings. His heart knows what it wants, but his brain is trying to get him to believe that he doesn't feel anything for the redhead, so his body is stuck in the middle of an internal battle, being pulled on from both sides. But, there is only one winner in his battle, which I believe will be his heart. After all, love can concur all, right?

" Nothing's going on? Your reaction says differently." Cloud said, giving Roxas a 'I know everything so don't give me this shit' look. Roxas bowed his head, attempting to hide his blush. Poor Roxas. He's still in denial. He'll wake up one day and realize that he _does_ love redhead.

" Denial." Riku muttered, going to take a bite of his food only for a glop of mashed potatoes to flick on his cheek. My eye darted over to Roxas' seat, fork in hand, smiling victoriously. I can't _believe_ he just did that! Riku was frozen, his food still hovering over his lips. Axel snorted, clearly enjoying this. My brother loaded up another fork full and flung it at the redhead, hitting right below his eye, stopping any laughter. Both Riku and Axel dipped their forks into the mashed potatoes, getting ready for some sweet revenge. Before they flung it they looked over to our dad's, silently asking for permission.

" Go ahead." Cloud said looking over to the now scared Roxas. " You deserve it for doing it to them. And if you move, you'll be grounded." Cloud added, picking up his plate and putting it in the sink starting to wash it. Axel and Riku looked back at Roxas, smirking evilly. They let their forks go, making the mashed potatoes go flying at Roxas. One landed in his hair and the other one landed right in the middle of his face, perfect hits. Axel and Riku gave each other high fives. Cloud came back with towels for them. Our dad's do really care what we do as long as it's not dangerous, and we have to clean it up after.

" Okay, well do you guys want to sleep over? It's alright with me and Leon." Cloud asked, making both Axel and Riku look up in shock. I was also a bit surprised at my dad's offer.

" Sure." They both said in unison, shrugging their shoulders. Chokes came from the end of the table, were my brother had his fork in his mouth, he was probably shocked that our dad actually offered something like that.

" W-What? No, they are NOT staying here! He is a pervert that just wants to get in my pants and _he_ is a jackass that is trying to corrupt my baby brother!" Roxas yelled, standing up and pointing at Axel and Riku. Cloud and Leon looked, boredly, over at our guests. I shook my head at my brothers statement. Somehow I don't think that Riku is trying to corrupt anything, but I'm not to sure about Axel..

" Well you can stay as long as it's okay with your parents." Cloud said, ignoring Roxas completely. Axel's and Riku's heads both cast down words. Meanwhile my brother's and I's mouths were a gape. Did Cloud just say the P-word...? Riku's face twisted into one of anger.

" We don't _have_ parents." Riku said, straining to keep the anger out of his words. Cloud covered his mouth, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

" Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry I didn't mean- Leon, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I keep my mouth shut!" Cloud cried, shaking Leon's arm, the latter was totally calm. But I think after so many years of dealing with him you would get use to an over dramatic Cloud. Leon grabbed Cloud by the shoulders, stopping his crying and thrashing about, lifting his head to look him in the eyes.

" Cloud, your not stupid so don't say you are. It'll be fine." Leon cooed calming Cloud down. Cloud gave Leon a warm smile and turned back to are sulking guests.

" Well, I didn't get to even see my parents. And my mom died after giving birth to me,which made my dad go crazy and shoot him self. So I don't take anything personally." Axel said with a shrug, acting as if it didn't bother him in the least to tell what happened to his parents. I saw Roxas give a sympathetic look to Axel out the corner of my eye. I knew he cared. Everyone looked over to Riku, waiting for him to tell his story.

" I loved my mother, she was the best thing in my life, I even believed that she was the thing that made the sun rise in the morning." Riku started, leting out a laugh that didn't even _begin_ to sound happy or humorous. "My father, though, was a different story." Riku's voice suddenly got dark, his face twisted in disgust, like it left a bad taste in his mouth just _thinking _about that man. " He dank heavily. I can't remember _one_ _night_ that he wasn't drunk. He yelled and cursed at my mom, making her fear for her life. But he never put his hands on her, not if he wanted to go to jail for it. As for me, well, I was free for the taking, since there is nothing that says that you can't _discipline_ your child. He went a head and used me as his own personal punching bag, something that he could take his frustrations out on. I hated him so much. I wished he would get alcohol poisoning, maybe then my mom and me could live happily then. He left us eventually, but my mom got really sick, I was worried for her, she was getting worse and worse each day. She passed on in her sleep. Never for me to see her bright smile again." Riku was shaking violently, breathing in short bursts. I rapped my arms around him, trying to get him to calm down. He leaned into me, putting his head in my chest, trying to get his breathing under control. I petted his soft hair, sad that I can't do anything to make Riku better. I felt helpless, like he was slipping threw my fingers, forever gone. I know that it is a over exaggeration, but it felt like it! Cloud hurried to gather up the dishes, anything to get his mind off of the story that he just heard. Cloud does that when he's stressed, he just gets to cleaning or anything mind consuming, just to keep his mind focused. Riku pulled himself together, saying that he's fine now, I didn't believe him one bit.

" wait one minute. Axel's not sleeping in my room, is he?" Roxas asked looking concerned and scared at the same time. Axel laughed and slung his arm over Roxas' shoulders.

" Yep. Were going to be spending the _whole_ night together!" Axel proclaimed happily, his announcement made Roxas groan in frustration.

" Why me?"

**A/N I will try and update soon! I think that it's the sap in me but, I teared up writing parts of this..it was sad for me! So sorry if you don't think its sad enough. Please review, it makes me happy. X3** **Oh and one last thought/question! I was thinking about writing a one-shot...do you think I should go for it?** **Tell me in a review please! A person (Gxwmp) made a very good question, I was thinking either a Aukuroku with the song hot mess ( not gonna give details right now ^^) or a sad Cleon that would have a death and I would figure a way to try and make it somewhat happy at the end. They will be better then they sound right now. Thoughts?  
><strong>


	10. Sweet dreams

**A/N This is a bit later then I wanted to update..but..I'll take it. I had a surge of creativity then my procrastination came back and brought my creativity with it. I finished this today though, so be happy that you don't have to wait any longer! I didn't get many more reviews..which also brought my happiness down. But I need to give credit to the one person who _did_ review**

**Thanks to Gxmwp; wasn't the longest review but, you still reviewed and that makes me happy! If you just look back at the last chapter, at the end, I put in the idea's that I had.**

**I hope more of you review. I see that lots of people are reading this so..if you could take the time to just let me know if you like it or if you think that something might be good for the up and coming chapter, just type it up and let me know. I can't be better if you don't tell me these things.**

** As I've said before, I own nothing! If I did, then I would be a whole heck of a lot better at writing, and I would be rich right now. None of these things are happening so..I guess that I** **don't own something as great as Kingdom hearts.**

I squeaked as I felt a hand squeeze my butt, making me jump two feet in the air. It's not _my _fault that I have a natural reaction to being touched like that! I'm not used to someone touching me like this. I whipped my head around to see Riku laughing like there's no tomorrow, he's lucky that I love him or I would be wiping that smirk off his face. God I sound like Roxas now. A pout came over my face making Riku chuckle, coming closer to me, kissing my cheeks. I squirmed, not wanting my dad's to see this, even if they're okay with it. It's still like biting on a guard dog's steak right in front of him, not something you want to do if you plan on living. But Riku didn't want to stop, he kept on going even with all the warning signs I was showing him, he rapped his arms around me pulling me closer, not letting me go. I felt my cheeks heat up, as I tried, to no avail, to push my boyfriend off. He smiled against my skin, starting to get ideas. My eyes darted to my brother. who looked like he was about to say something, but Axel began pulling him up the stairs before he could say anything on the matter.

"Come on Roxy, lets go get ready." Axel said, towing my brother along, who was trying his best to get away from the redhead. I looked over to my fathers, who didn't look worried in the least, more like they were hopelessly bored. Riku picked me up and carried me up the stairs. We walked down the dimly lit hallway, ignoring the curses emanating from Roxas' room. He kicked open the door, then placed me on my bed. He walked back to the door, quietly closing it, I could hear the soft sound of the click from the lock. I gulped, what is Riku planing on doing to me? He slowly turned, his head was down so I couldn't really get a good look at what his expression was, he made his way back to me, leaning so his face was inches from mine. I could feel my erratic heart beat in my chest, thumping at a million times a minute. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, what is he waiting for? Just kiss me already! Why am I encouraging him to have his way with me? He closed the gap even farther, parting his lips, making his brush mine, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. My heart beat was pounding in my ears at this point, I'm going to go insane if he doesn't hurry up! He moved in, but turned his head at the last second, giving my cheek a quick peck. I felt my sanity crumble away, why Riku, why?

" We should get ready for bed." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver again. He knew what he was doing, he was just trying me out, seeing what gets me excited. As my brother says, ' I'm going to fight fire with fire,' even though I think that fighting fire with fire only gives you a bigger fire. But I just don't care what my conscience thinks at the moment.

" Your such a little tease, you know that?" I mumbled, earning a chuckle from the sliverette. He got off of me and began taking off his shirt. I was practically drooling, he was a _really_ nice body, sure I'm in the same locker room, but I never _look_, I'm not _that_ perverted. He had muscles, but not _to_ many that it becomes a turn off, and he wasn't gangly either. You could see the muscles flexing under his skin as he moved, I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. He started undoing his belt, slowly grabbing it and pulling it open. My eyes glazed over with lust, I wanted to explore every part of that body, my breathes became hitched, coming in short bursts, my throat became dry. I can't control myself anymore. I licked my lips, as I continued to watch him. He must has seen me, since he chuckled and turned to me, belt hanging undone, his button on his pants was also undone, making me lick my lips again.

" You see something you like?" Riku chuckled, spreading his arms out, trying to prove his point. I grunted in response, as the flap on his pants moved with his movements. I ripped my eyes away from his crotch, and looked up into his eyes, which were sparkling with some unknown glee. I tried to swallow, so that way I could a least attempt to say something.

" I feel like I'm watching some sort of strip tease." I managed to say without my voice cracking. His eyes had a change in emotion, lust taking over the glee that was in them before. His lips formed into a seductive smirk, making me suppress a moan.

" You'd like that wouldn't you, you horny little bastard." He purred, zipping down his fly, making the waist of his pant become lax. My pants suddenly became tight as blood rushed to a certain part of me, his pants fell off his hips. My eyes were again trained on his waist, not showing any signs of leaving. Riku let his pants slowly slide down his legs, causing my eyes to follow down with them. My eyes traveled back up to meet Riku's, I'm going to totally loose it and attack him! He had a shit eating smile on, enjoying every minute of this. The sadistic little bastard. He played with the waist band of his boxers, making my mouth water, I'm going to go up there and pull them down my self, then I'm going to lick every inch of what he's covering under there. My mind really _is_ messed up. He gave his boxers a final tug, dropping them to the floor. All my blood rushed to my aching cock, my pants becoming even tighter. I think I even got a nose bleed, he's pretty big. Just the thought of it being inside me sent shivers down my spine.

" Now I'm naked and your fully dressed, doesn't seem very fair does it?" Riku purred walking over to me, standing so he was leering above me, making me shudder. He chuckled as he pushed me to the bed, straddling me as soon as my back hit the mattress. My head was spinning, what is he thinking? Will he go all the way? Will it hurt? Riku put his hands up my shirt, pulling it up, nipping and kissing the skin as it was reviled, I was making sounds I didn't even know I _made_ come out of my throat. Riku lifted the rest of my shirt up and over my head, discarding it haphazardly over the bed. He looked back at the tightness in my pants, licking his lips. He attacked my belt, getting it off in a matter of seconds, throwing it unceremoniously across the bed to join the shirt. He looked up at me, who was panting and moaning, I glanced down at him, lust clouding my eyes. He smirked and slowly started unbuttoning my pants, then starting on my zipper, moving to slow for my lust clouded head. I bucked up my hips, egging him on. He placed his hand on my hip, pinning it down so I couldn't buck up any more. I whined, wiggling under neath him, making him groan. He pulled my zipper down faster this time, more desperate to get me unclothed. He slipped his fingers under the rim of both of my pants and boxers, taking them off in one fluid motion. I shivered at the sudden rush of cold air over my erection. We both let out a moan as they rubbed together.

" I don't..wanna..get..your room..un..dirty, we should take this to..mm the bathroom." Riku panted out, trying to form coherent words. I froze, he said that we should take this to the bathroom..does that mean that he wants to go all the way? I started panicking. I don't know what to do-what to say-what to think! Fuck! My head's going to explode! Riku saw my panicked look and gently kissed me, trying to calm me down. I relaxed, trying to calm myself so he could explain to me.

" Sora, listen, I wouldn't have you unless you wanted me to. I was just going to help with your little _situation_, and hope that you might help me also. If you don't want to, then we don't have to." Riku said pressing his forehead to mine, speaking softly. He's so sweet when he tries to be, letting me choose what _I_ want to do, even though I'm fully naked, laying right in front of him, and if he so pleased to he could take me right here. I nodded my head vigorously, making him laugh. I'm so glad that I can make him laugh so much, I can't help but tell him.

" I love that I make you laugh so much, I really like your laugh, It's sexy." I purred, making him smile brightly at me. He lifted me up, bringing me into the bathroom, shutting and locking that door too.

I heard loud moans come from my brother's room. What the hell is Riku doing to him in there. Probably raping him right now, poor Sora is trying to get away, calling for his big brother to help him, while Riku is laughing, pushing in deeper, ma-NO stop or going to give yourself a heart attack, which would give Axel a chance to cop a feel. I glared at the door, I wish that I could burn a hole threw the stupid thing. Maybe then I could burn a hole threw Axel's head, oh that would be nice, then I don't have to listen to all the stupid, utterly annoying things that come out of his mouth.

" Shouldn't you stop glaring at the door and get ready for bed?" Axel asked, taking his shirt off. I-stupidly- looked over to the redhead, my eyes widening as he was half naked. I always change in the bathroom stall at school, for obvious reasons. So I've never seen the redhead shirtless before. My face heated up as I continued to stare at the shirtless body in front of me. Look away. Look away. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, LOOK AWAY! I toar my eyes away, but not before seeing the smirk the dripped onto the redhead's face when he saw my face. He started walking over to me, I was wiggling all over the place, I was _very_ uncomfortable at the moment. He just kept coming closer, till he was leaning over me, I could feel his breath on my neck.

" What's a matter Roxy? See something you like?" Axel purred, leaning in farther, I felt shivers go up my spine. I batted Axel away and scrambled to find my clothes. He chuckled as he watched me run around the room. I found all my clothes and darted for my bathroom, Axel was ready to pounce, and almost caught me, but I was just a bit faster. I shut the door and locked it. I was panting hard as I slid to the floor. That was _way_ to close. I got my clothes on, but didn't hurry to get out of the bathroom, after all, who would want to come out when you have someone like _him_ to come out to? I pressed my ear against the door, trying to listen to what the redhead was saying.

" Fuckin bullshit! I wish that I could have been a little bit faster! God! Motherfucker." The redhead cursed, I could hear pounding, like he was hopping around. I sat down so I could lean against the door frame, I'm not going to be coming out of here anytime soon. After a few minutes it got quiet, maybe Axel fell asleep?

" Hey, Roxy, what are you doing in there? Why don't you come out? I'm dressed now." Axel knocked on the door a couple of times, trying to see what had happened to me in here. Well, he _is_ dressed..but I'm not taking any chances.

" I don't think I'll be coming out anytime soon." I said crossing my arms, trying to get more comfortable, which is a hard thing to do when your sitting on the bathroom floor. I bet Axel's lap would be warmer...NO! I don't care how warm his lap is, I am _not_ going to go out there!

" Come on Roxy! Your not going to be comfortable lying on the cold bathroom floor! I promise that I won't try touching you." Axel whined scratching at the door, hoping that would convince me to come out. He did promise..I'll give him _one_ chance!

" Fine. But if you put _one finger_ on me, I swear I will rip it off and shove it down your throat. Then watch you slowly choke to death." I threatened, hoping that he would get the message. I slowly stood up, unlocking the door. I turned the handle, opening the door a crack, then slowly coming out. Axel was smiling like he knew something I didn't. I glared at him then walked over to my bed and jumped under the covers. It was nice and toasty under them, making me want to get closer to it, I snuggled into them, inhaling the familiar sent. I could fall asleep right away in this bed, it's _so_ comfy! I felt a tug at the covers. I thought I just told him not to touch me. I uncovered myself, only to find a pouting Axel.

" What do you want?" I hissed, glaring at the redhead. I know that I shouldn't be so cold hearted, but I'm tired and don't want to be dealing with him at the moment.

" Can I sleep with you? It's really cold down here. So would you be so nice as to let me come up there where it's warm?" Axel asked his eyes pleading me to let him in. I got sucked into his eyes, I never noticed how green they were, they had a green color that I never have saw on a person before. Focus Roxas.

" No. I don't want you to try to cop a feel when I'm sleeping." I stated flatly, looking down at him. He looked slightly shocked at this. I guess he thought that I would have said yes. Well, shit happens. The door to my bedroom opened, my father's standing in the frame. Cloud looked right at me.

" Roxas! Why are you on the bed and Axel's on the floor?" Cloud asked crossing his arms in front of his chest, getting ready to lecture me no doubt.

" Because I like my bed and he is perfectly fine on the floor." I bit back, glancing at the redhead on the floor out of the corner of my eyes. When I looked back to Cloud, he had his famous icy glare on me. The same icy glare that makes my skin try to leave my body so it doesn't have to deal with the glare. I squirmed under his glare, trying to get away from it.

" We do not have our guests sleep on the floor." Cloud hissed, narrowing his icy blue eyes, so mush so that they looked like slits on his face. You could feel the ora of death around him. I scrambled out of my covers, almost doing a face-plant on the ground. Axel was watching me squirm with amusement shining in his eyes. It really was cold down here, I grabbed the sleeping bag and quickly crawled into it. I poked my head out like a little turtle, peaking to see if Cloud had let up his glare. Cloud had a smile on his face, his arms now at his sides. Meany. Axel crawled into my bed, snuggling into the covers I was just in, enjoying the new found warmth. I wanted to sleep there! It's not fair that he gets to! I sulked, making Cloud chuckle as he made his way over to me. He leaned down, about to kiss my head. I batted him away.

" Daaadd! I'm not 5 anymore!" I whined, covering my flushed face. Axel giggled watching me try and protect my pride. Cloud had a confused look on his face, obviously surprised with my reaction. He smiled knowingly, and straightened up, turning to leave. He said one final good night and left with Leon following him like a puppy. Leon always does what he's told when it comes to Cloud. Cloud could tell him to go jump off of a bridge and Leon would do it! If anybody else told him that, he would be pushing _them_ off the bridge. I wiggled into the sleeping bag, trying to get as much warmth as I could. Stupid redhead. With out _him_ here then I could sleep in my own bed. But, noo, I have to sleep on the floor instead! Bastard. I felt my eyes start getting heavy as the sleep took over me, but not before I heard the redhead whisper,

" Good night Roxy. I love you..." I fell into the darkness awaiting me.

I put Sora down on the bed, he was tired after we did..._certain_ things. And, no I did not have him! Sickos. Sora was ready to fall asleep. I smiled as his face started becoming lax. I pulled back the covers, and brought both me and Sora under them. He rubbed his face into me, inhaling my sent.

"Night Riku. I love you." Sora whispered, sleep over taking him breaths started becoming more even, a soft calm pace.

" I love you too Sora." I whispered back, watching him slowly fall asleep. I stroked his brown spikes, feeling the soft hair run threw my fingers. I sighed contently, feeling the calmness that had developed. I laid my head back, my head falling into the fluffy pillow. The door creaked open, my heart jumping at the sudden intrusion. Cloud's spiky, blonde hair bouncing as he pocked his head in, his eyes stopping on me. He opened the door the rest of the way and came over to Sora, kissing the top of his head. He whispered goodnight to him, then turned his head to me and glared hard at me, making my emotional mask crack. The moonlight was shining threw the opening of the curtain, giving Cloud's, already icy blue eyes, giving it a vibrant blue hue to them, not stopping the dangerous feeling still laced in his eyes. I moved farther away, my back hitting the back board of the bed, trapping me.

" I said it once and I'll say it again, put any part of you anywhere on my son, without his permission, you will wish that you were dead. So keep your hormones to your self and hands where I can see them, we clear?" Cloud hissed, getting closer and closer to me with every word, till he was right up in my face. My head was screaming to get away from him, but my pride said to stand your ground. I was hiding behind my unfeeling facade, as he pressed on. But my eyes couldn't hide my fear though, one look into them and you would be able to see everything I was feeling. That is, if you can read it. Which Cloud seemed to show that he could.

" Y-yes sir." I squeaked, as I continued to try and keep up his stare, which is a lot harder then it sounds. I mentally cursed my stutter. Why can't I stand up to him? Every time I had been faced in this type of situation, I was always unemotional, unnerved. So why when it comes to Cloud, I can't keep my facade up?

" Good, have a goodnight." Cloud finished, giving me a half hearted wave, stalking out of the room, once again leaving me and Sora alone. I was a bit shaken after Cloud came in. Their was something in Cloud that just seemed to break me, I can't put my finger on it, but it's driving me mad! Why my boyfriend's dad! Why does the one person that can get threw my defenses, have to be the father of my love? I grunted and let my head fall back, I'm royally screwed.

I woke up to something stirring on the floor. I glance down to see Roxas getting up, stumbling while he did so. What's his problem?

" Roxy?" I asked, trying not to sound too groggy. It's like 1:00 in the morning! What the hell is he doing up? Roxas didn't answer my question, instead, he staggered over to the side of the bed, hanging for dear life. He looked out of it. "Roxy?" I asked louder, not even making him flinch. He scratched his way up, crawling under the covers of the mattress. He crawled over to the side that I was lying in, wiggling his face into my chest, inhaling the sent. He rapped his arms around me purring. I smiled knowingly. He is in that state of sleepwalk where he wants to get close to anything warm, preferably, me. I rapped my arms around his small body, pulling him close, enjoying the contact. No matter what he says, I'm not trying to _just_ get in his pants. I really want to get to know him, to be able to love him. I feel like he fills up the emptiness that is in me. It fills me with joy when he shows me affection, how ever rare that is. I sound so dorky when I say this, so cliche.

" Night..ax.." Roxas mumbled, I almost didn't hear him. I looked down at his golden mane, completely and utterly shocked. He just said good night...and called me Ax. I _must_ be dreaming.

" G' night Roxy." I whispered, still staring at the back of his head. I felt him smile against me, snuggling in farther. I let a heart warming smile come to my face, enjoying to calmness of the blonde. A sigh escaped my lips as I buried my head into his messy hair, loving this night. I will never forget it ever.

**A/N Aww, yes. If you are reading this, you are at the end of the page where I tell you what my plans are or what I was thinking during this chap. Well I was trying to develop Sora and Riku's relationship more, I guess that it is one way to develop their love..XD I tried that with Axel and Roxas too. Just to make sure that you guys know what Axel's _true_ intentions are. I don't think that I made Riku very emotionless yet, but it's coming. Yay for clingy Roxas! I hope that you guys review!**


	11. Morning after

**A/N I was having procrastination problems again -_-" But I remembered that my friend said that chewing gum helps you focus, so I grabbed a piece of gum and started chewin'. It actually worked! I recommend it! If you need something to help you focus, chew gum! It worked for me! But this isn't as _long_ as I hoped for..but it's okay..I guess. I'm soo happy that I got a new reviewer!(you know who you are X3) I will thank them also. I got two reviews for the last chap..not as much as I would like..but..still, I got reviews and I'm happy! So I looked back at the reviews I got for the last chapter and that also helped me get this chapter out.**

** Thanks to:**

**Ilessthen3KH; You review so much and I thank you for it! And I know about the whole changing thing. I tried to make it better but..it didn't work out. I did the same thing in this chapter too, not as much but..still. I hope that it's okay. Glad that you liked the change in P.O.V's **

**XCloakedxSchemerX; Yay I love that you like this story! Clingy Roxas lol X3 I hope that you like this chapter! And I hope you keep reviewing!  
><strong>

**I own nothing. If I did, Sora would be with Riku and Kairi wouldn't exist. (sorry to Kairi fans..I don't care for her much.. ^^')**

My eyes opened and began to try to adjust to the sudden light change. A yawn came out of my mouth before I even knew it was happening. My head suddenly felt extremely heavy, falling back down as I tried to lift it up. After a minute or two I found my strength and lifted my self up, getting a good look around. A flash of sliver caught my attention. I stared down at the boy underneath me, sleeping soundly. A burst of happiness washed through out my body, making a stupid smile come to my face. I brushed his bangs out of his porcelain colored face. My fingers ghosted across his cheek. Running along his jaw line, tracing the outline of it. His face was seemingly flawless. His nose was perfect, his cheeks, his lips, his eyes, everything. The early morning light was shining on his hair. Begging me to touch it. His chest raised and fell, creating a slow rhythm. I felt completely content watching him sleep. The way his face was tilted to the side, the way it looked so peaceful. It took my breath away. I could stay this way forever. My hand caressed his cheek as I kissed his forehead. I pulled back to look at him again. His eyes fluttered open reveling two aqua-marine orbs. My favorite things that I like about Riku? His eyes, his hair, his laugh, his personality, his smile, and everything in between. I like everything about him, even when he gets angry. I blame Roxas for this. Living with someone like that for 16 years, you start to get used to it. Riku looked up to me, blushing at the closeness that I was at. My lips turned up into a small smile. Riku's so cute when he does that! It makes my heart do flips!

" Good morning love." I whispered, pecking his lips, causing his blush to deepen. He turned his head away from me, not able to look me in the eyes.

" Morning.." Riku mumbled, rubbing his face in a weak attempt to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. I giggled, kissing his cheek. Riku grabbed my face, pressing our lips together in a rough kiss. My eyes were wide as he caught me off guard. His tongue slid across my lips, asking for entrance. I moaned into the kiss, starting to gain my senses back. I parted them for him, letting him explore the wet cavern. It became more and more heated as we went on. We parted after what seemed like an internity. I sucked as much air as I could get in one gulp. That was a lot to be doing so early in the morning. Riku put his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me so our foreheads were touching. We both were left panting as we tried to get in the air we so desperately needed.

" Mmm, _good morning_." Riku purred letting out a big sigh. His head fell back, taking him with it. His hair was fanned out around his head, making him look like he had a sliver halo. I let myself fall down on him, completely tired after having an early morning make-out session. My finger started tracing circles on his chest, which I happily found was bare. Before I new what was happening, I was flipped so my back was now on the mattress and a sudden weight was on top of me. I opened my eyes, that somehow ended up closed, to stare at two aqua-marine eyes. I tried to pull one of my hands, which I found out was being held by Riku, pinning me to the bed. His lips broke out in a heart-warming smile. It made me want to smile too, if I wasn't in this position right now, that is. I sent him a confused look. What on earth is he doing? He seems pretty playful today for some odd reason. Did someone put something in his drink last night? He laughed at me as he leaned down to give my neck a quick lick, sending shivers down my spine. Something is _defiantly_ wrong with him. Riku bit my neck again, causing a loud moan to erupt from my throat. Not that I mind if somethings wrong. This could be a good thing.

" R-Riku?" I stuttered completely shocked by the sudden playfulness in the sliverette. I have no idea what has gotten into him..I blame the early morning. Riku's eyes gleamed with happiness. I can tell that he loves the position that were in. He licked his lips, looking me up and down. He leaned down, so he was just a breath away from my ear.

" Time to go have breakfast." Riku whispered, sending shivers down my spine. What does he have to do that to me? Giggling, he jumped off me, running to the door. This is going to be fun. I got up to go follow my boyfriend out the door. Riku slowed down to he could walk with me, holding on to my hand as we went. The hallway was pretty dark, it's normally dim but not _this_ dark. I guess everyone else is sleeping then. I looked over to my parents room, which had the door slightly ajar, no one was in there. Riku and I went down the stairs and around the corner to the kitchen, where we found a tired Cloud and a annoyed Leon. Cloud put the spoon to his lips, trying to eat is breakfast with out falling asleep. His head nodded forward, jerking back right away, catching its self. His head went forward, but this time he couldn't pull it back, and his head fell into his cereal bowl, making Leon sigh.

" Cloud, what am I going to do with you?" Leon huffed, pulling Cloud's head back up by his hair, earning a yelp from said blonde. Milk dripped off Cloud's face, running down his neck, taking Leon's eyes with it. Leon licked his lips, staring at the blonde's neck. The brunette ran his tongue up Cloud's neck, making moans come from him. Leon finished up with licking Cloud's neck, leaving the latter flustered. Cloud whined at the loss, grabbing at Leon, trying to get him to give him a kiss. But Leon wasn't having any of it.

" Cloud I'm going to be late. I can't be doing this. It's bad enough that I took the time to...never mind. I got to go, sorry love." Leon ranted, pulling away from Cloud's grasp, rushing out the door. Giving Cloud a half-hearted wave before heading out the door to go to work. Cloud grunted, letting his head fall to the table with a thud. I was a bit surprised that Leon would actually say no to Cloud like that. Or that Cloud would give up with out much of a struggle. I walked into the room, passing Cloud by, heading straight for the fridge. I looked over my shoulder to glance at Cloud, who stiffened up as soon as he heard me come in. He's _so_ busted.

" So, dad, how's it going?" I asked, a knowing tone in my voice. He turned to stone at this. I win dad. You got busted with your pants down.

" How long?" Cloud whispered loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough that it was still a whisper.

" Long enough." I stated walking back with my cereal in hand, sitting across from Cloud, staring at the blonde for a minute before going back to making my breakfast. Riku slowly made his way in the kitchen, not sure of what he should be doing, before sitting next to me, stealing pieces of my cereal now and then. I wonder when Roxas is going to wake up?

The sun shined right in my face, rudely waking me up. I pushed my face into what ever was in front of me, blocking out the maddening sunlight. I sighed, happy that I can get a bit more sleep. I was drifting back into slumber when I heard thumping. It sounded just like a heart beat. But it can't be that, can it? I took my face out of what ever I had pushed it into, getting a good look at it this time. It looked like a shirt, which it odd. Why would there be a shirt any where next to me? I tilted my head up a bit, gently hitting something above my head. I froze as it stirred, moving a hand down my back to rest right above my butt. My eyes slowly looked up to find flaming red hair. A-Axel? I moved my hand down a bit, feeling the curve of his lower back, stopping when I hit his butt. My other hand was on his back too. How did I get here? My eyes darted to my body, which was still under the covers, I hope that I still have all my clothes on under there, for the sake of Axel's life I better have clothes on. My heart was thumping in my chest, while I was trying to think threw all of this. I was sleeping, shivering because it was cold. I felt warmth next to me, so I tried to get close to it an- wait- warmth, getting close to it? I'm having déjà vu here. It's just like at school when..oh god. I'm so stupid! I slowly lowered my head down, resting it so it was back into Axel's chest. I forced my eyes closed trying to go back to sleep and forget everything that I just found out. My body started relaxing, getting comfortable with being so close to the redhead. Maybe this won't be so bad. A small smile graced my lips, only to fall as I felt something grope my butt. He didn't, ..did he? My eyes snapped open to stare at his chest. I felt him grope my butt again. Okay, I dealt with having to sleep on the floor, waking up in his arms, but groping my butt is going to anger me. After all, what am I? A saint?

" Axel. I suggest that you get you hands off my butt before I rip them off." I growled threw gritted teeth. Axel whined, pulling my body closer to his, I could feel his body rub against mine. My eye twitched. He's going to die. I swear I'm going to KILL him!

" Aww, Roxy! I thought that you didn't mind me anymore! Admit that you just can't resist me. And why are you calling me Axel again? You said Ax last night." Axel pried, petting my hair with one of his hands, leaving the other one on my butt. Did I really say Ax? My face flushed, suddenly getting hotter. What else did I happen to say to Axel? My thoughts ceased as he squeezed my butt again. That's it! I pushed him away, making myself fall to the floor in the process. I scooted back, till I hit the wall.

" DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, glaring daggers at the redhead. He got up and started walking towards me. He just doesn't know when to stop does he?

" Roxas-" Axel started continuing to walk ever closer to me. I flattened against the wall, trying to get as far away from him as possible. My mind was spinning, I don't know what to do or where to go right now. I want to get away, but at the same time I want to get closer to him. God what's wrong with me?

" Get away from me!" I hissed, doing nothing so stop the redhead from coming closer to me. He was towering over me from my spot on the floor. Making me even less intimidating then if I was standing. Axel crouched down so he was at my level, if he wanted to he could simply lean forward and kiss me. He apparently doesn't know the meaning of 'personal space'. Axel sighed, looking away from my glare, favoring the floor instead.

" Roxas. Listen, I don't just want to get in your pants okay. I didn't mean to touch you like that. I'm sorry. I want to get to know you better. There's just something about you that drives me crazy! I don't know what your thinking, or what your going to do next, and it makes me want to know more about you, so maybe I can put the pieces together. Now know how Riku's feels... but Roxas, I don't want you to hate me...because..I-I love you!" Axel plead looking up into my eyes. I lost my glare somewhere along Axel's speech. He..he..really loves me? I thought-I mean-He can't...I don't even know what to think about that. His piercing green eyes stared into mine, making me lose my grip on reality. My mouth hung open as my brain processed his words. It sounded so sincere, and true when he said he loved me. Not like any of the other times when it sounded more like a joke then a confession. Axel leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of my face, we were just inches apart, my heart was thumping in my ears. I can't believe that I'm letting him do this. His lips barely brushed mine when my bed room door opened, my brother walking in, stopping when he saw us. My eyes were wide open when I saw him come in. I can't even begin to imagine what we looked like.

" Having fun Roxas?" Sora asked, fighting back a laugh. Axel was completely unaffected, pecking my lips quickly before I could push him away. My hand reached up to touch where Axel had just kissed. I can't believe I just sat there while he kissed me. My cheeks heated up even more. Axel smirked at me, proud that he finally kissed me. I stood up quickly, rushing out of the room, but not before me brother finally lost it. I covered my face as my brother's laughter drifted down stairs. I will never show my face again. I walked into the kitchen, sitting down in my seat, quickly grabbing the cereal box and putting it in front of me, covering my red face. I could feel the stares on me. Thanks a lot Axel..thanks a lot. Sora came down the stairs, still laughing his head off.

" Y-You should have seen your face! Priceless!" Sora laughed, plopping down next to Riku. I grabbed the box and poured some cereal into the bowl that was in front of me, trying my best to ignore all the stares on me. Sora's laughter died down after a while, which put me more at ease that I don't have someone laughing at me.

" Do you want to tell me what on earth happened?" Cloud spoke up, taking the cereal box out of my face, looking at me seriously.

" Um..ah..n-nothing happened. Everything is perfectly..fine." I gritted out, as the events of Axel pecking me played threw my mind. Yup, I'm going to kill Axel. But not till after breakfast. I picked up my spoon, shoving it into the dry cereal and shoveling it into my mouth. I tend to do the when I want to shut my self up. It works well. I mean, you can't talk when you have a mouth full of food. Axel walked in and sat next to me, causing the grip on my spoon to tighten. Cloud looked at me funny, like he knew something I didn't. I looked back at Axel, seeing his bright smile, his to-green-to-be-real eyes,his pale, but not to pale, face. I'm starting to notice things that I've never noticed about him before. Like the why the light catches his eyes, making them shine like two rare gems. Or the way his smile makes my insides melt, leaving a warm, funny feeling inside me. I think I'm falling hard for him, which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing.

**A/N I'll try to get the next one out faster. I can't promise anything, but I'll try. I'm starting to develop Roxas and Axel's relationship! Yay! Review please! **


	12. Cookie fun

**A/N Again. Not as LONG as I want it. But I was rushing to get this out on time. I tried to make the change in P.O.V's easier to follow. I hope that it helps you! I got reviewers! I love all you guys! You are always so awesome that I don't know how to explain it! ^^ So that you all! And all of you guys that are just reading this story, I love you guys too! **

**Thanks to:**

** XCloakedxSchemerx; I loved your reviews! So funny! XD you make my day. X3**

**Zexionienzo; glad that you love this story and think I've gotten better at my writing. I guess I have. X3**

**I own nothing, but the dream of one day owning Kingdom Hearts. AND NO ONE CAN TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! So eat that flamers! X3  
><strong>

The little blonde glared at me. Probably thinking of ways to try and get rid of me. I love it! That sounds weird but, I like that I can do this to him. I have all the power here. I continued to stare into his eyes. They're so blue! Not just a regular, old, plain, blue. It's a beautiful shade of a ocean-tide-blue. I love it. People like the color of my own eyes, saying that they are a pretty color of green. They're okay I guess. Roxas' eyes had a far off look to them for a minute, like he had a lot on his mind and had to take a minute to think. He snapped back, blinking his eyes hard one time, looking away from my face, shoveling another spoon full of dry cereal. How does he eat it like that? I could never eat it without milk. And I've noticed that when ever he gets nervous, he takes a big bite of food. I'll have to remember that for later..

" Well, I got to go to the store. So try not to kill each other. Or put your certain something in either of my sons." Cloud mumbled, looking at us as he got up from the table, walking over the the door. Leaving without another word.

" We should go too Axel. We need to go home to get some new clothes to wear today. Since we didn't bring anything but our backpacks." Riku suggested, getting up also, heading to the door. Leaving Sora to try and scramble to catch up with him.

" YES!" Roxas yelled doing a small victory dance. That wasn't very nice. I pouted, feeling a bit hurt. I mean, he just indirectly insulted me. Not cool. Not cool at all. Riku didn't like this either. He turned to glare at the short blonde.

" We're coming right back so don't get your hopes up too high, blondie." Riku hissed turning his back to Roxas, who was enraged by his remark. He balled up his fists, turning his knuckles white. He looks cute even when he's angry! His face turned red with anger. I can tell that he was going to attack Riku soon. Sora turned Riku so he was facing him, rapping his arms around his neck, pulling Riku's face close to his. Riku smiled at the shorter brunette, snaking his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer.

" I'll miss you." Sora said kissing Riku, who slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth, obviously trying to get back at Roxas. Sora made a noise of pleasure, eyes closing as he pushed harder, deepening the kiss. Geez. _Someone_ needs to get a room. Roxas lost all control of his anger, rushing toward the kissing couple, pulling them off each other, guarding his brother. I sighed as I walked over to the bunch, grabbing Riku's arm dragging him towards the door.

" Well I guess we'll see you guys in a bit." I put in before I managed to drag the sliver-haired boy out of the door, closing it behind us. It was so cold out here. Well what was I expecting in the middle of November? I rapped my arms around my self, trying to keep my self as warn as possible, which wasn't helping much. It's too freakin' cold to be walking in this! I'm sure it's like 25 degrees out! I'm normally warm, but not even _I'm_ okay with this weather. I don't like cold weather at all. I huffed, making my breath visible. I spared a look at Riku, who was strangely quiet for a change, which was nice. But I want someone to talk to right now. I should try to break the ice..

" So you think that you and Sora will be together for a while?" I asked, shoving my freezing hands, deep into my pants pockets. Fuckin' cold weather!

"Yeah. I really love him. So much I can't really explain it in words. So, what about Roxas? He seems to think that all your doing is trying to get him out of his clothes. It kinda looks that way, but I know you better then that." Riku said kicking a rock that was on the sidewalk, absentmindedly kicking it along as we went.

" I don't want to just do that! But it would be nice to get him out of his clothes. But it's not the reason I like him so much. He's just so puzzling. It's like I'm itching to find all the puzzle pieces of him, so I can try to figure out the meaning behind him. He's just a mystery that I feel like I need to solve. I don't know what he's going to do next. And it drives my crazy! Geez. I know what you mean about feeling like that with Sora now. I would hate to try to figure something like _him_." I ranted, spilling everything that has been bottled up. I know I told everything that I just told Riku, to Roxas. But, I've always told Riku things like this. So it's no surprise to him. But I mean every word of it. I could tell that Roxas knew that too. I could see it in his eyes. There was a reason behind telling Roxas the things that I did. I was showing him my hand, while peaking at his. I have one of the missing puzzle pieces, but there are plenty more where that came from. Riku laughed, creating puffs of smoke-like air.

We were at the corner where we would have to part to go to our houses. " Well I'll see you in a little bit then." I turned off to my house. I live with my uncle, Reno. He's a cool guy! Really, but he's always gone for work reasons. I think it's really nice of him to let my live here, even when I'm the only one here most of the time, he still pays the bills for me. He's the nicest person that I've ever known. He knows about Roxas too. I told him. He's doesn't care if I like a guy. He could care less, as long as I really love the person. He tells me that I should try to show Roxas that I love him, but he didn't tell me _how_ too show him. So he has me try and find out that part on my own. Gotta like that guy. Riku lives on his own. He got special permission to be there. I think he's lucky to have that. I pulled out my keys, I'm glad that I left them in there, then opened the door. It was kinda messy in here. Things thrown on the table for the time being, plates left, forgotten, in random places, clothes laid on the floor. I guess it needs a bit of a cleaning. I made my way past all the clutter and to my room, stripping my clothes off right away. I began looking around for some clean clothes, which is a task in it's self. After a while of searching, I found a red T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I put those on and didn't worry about boxers. It's not like I'm going to be doing anything that would require them anyways. I grabbed my phone off the table and slipped on my red converse all stars. I was out the door in no time. Riku meet up with me back at our corner, and we started to walk back to Sora and Roxas' house. Riku had on a black zip-up, sleeve-less vest type thing, then had a yellow and white vest over it. His pants were a washed out light-ish blue color, held up by a black belt that had sliver studs on it. We talked a little bit on the way back. Nothing much really happened on the way back there. But we know that this is the calm before the storm. We got up to the door of Sora and Roxas' house, knocking a couple of times. We heard banging noises and lots of yelling, coming from inside their house. What the heck was happening?

" Would you just get the door!" Someone yelled from the confines of the house. I could tell that it sounded like Roxas. More crashing sounds came followed with pounding of foot steps. The door opened, a messy Sora popped his head out, with something that looked like frosting in his hair. I held back a laugh. He looked so funny!

" Hey guys! I would say, 'come on in', but...it's..a little...messy. So I warned you." Sora warned, slowly opening the door. Holy shit! It looked like a cookie dough volcano exploded. Me and Riku stood there, mouths open, looking at the mess that had came while we were gone. How did they manage to do all this in the course of the time we were gone? Roxas came into the living room, covered in cookie dough and frosting. He looked so cute! I want to lick all that cookie off of him.

" What happened here?" Riku asked looking around at the carnage. Roxas glared at Sora, who is turn, hind behind Riku.

" Well. Your little boyfriend there wanted cookies while I was in the shower. So he made some alright. Ruining the kitchen in the process! Now when our dad comes home he's going to flip! And it's all thanks to Sora." Roxas hissed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glowering at Sora. " Wait till dad sees this. He'll maim you. Come see the kitchen." Roxas said leading us to the kitchen. There was slop on the walls all the way down to the kitchen, which was the worst of all of it. We all looked over to Sora, who had is head down in shame.

" You know. I think your going to be a lot of trouble." Riku mumbled as he continued to stare at the brunette. Riku walked over to Sora, tilting his head up, kissing his cheek, making Sora blush a lovely color of red.

" W-What was that for?" Sora asked, touching the spot that the sliverette had kissed, completely confused about the whole thing. Riku laughed, shaking his head at the clueless brunette. I love that Riku loves Sora so much. Sora makes Riku so happy all the time. I love that. He was always so non-emotional all the time before he meet Sora, but now that he has, he's always smiling and happy.

" Because your going to need someone to be by your side when Cloud comes home." Riku said simply, laughing at Sora's face, which had become very red. Sora squealed, rapping his arms around Riku's neck, bring him down closer to his level. Sora stood up on his tip-toes to meet Riku half way. Sora kissed Riku roughly, shocking the sliver haired boy. Riku's eyes were huge, looking like they might pop out of his skull. Sora pulled back, smiling happily.

" You can be so sweet when you want to be!" Sora squealed again, hugging Riku's neck tightly. Riku had a deep blush on his face as Sora continued to smother him. Me and Roxas slapped our hands over our mouths at the same time, holding back our laughs. We looked at each other and finally lost it, laughing so hard. I leaned on Roxas' shoulder, who in turn leaned on me. Riku pouted and glared at us, not happy that he's getting picked on by us.

" Oh, look at the love birds. See, they do love each other." Riku hissed, putting a look of false sweetness. Oh you fucker. Roxas froze, eyes snapping open, slow coming to rest on me. His face got red. I stood up straight, a light blush dusted my cheeks. Riku smiled evilly, making a ping of anger go threw my head. Riku's my friend and all, but he can be a little shit at times.

" We should try to clean this up before your dad gets back. If we work hard we might just get it all up in time." I said trying to change the subject quickly. It's a habit of mine, if I say something wrong, I change the subject to something else. A lot of people do that.

" That's actually a great idea.." Roxas mumbled, looking around the mess they call a kitchen.

" I can't believe that you actually _agreed_ with me." I whispered, gawking at the blonde. I thought he would rather get eaten alive then agree with _me_. He glared at me, then went over to his brother, pulling him away from Riku.

" Well me and Sora are going to start by washing our self's up. So you guys can get a head start without us." Roxas said dragging Sora upstairs, leaving me with Riku. I glared at Riku, if looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over. Little fucker.

" You little shit. You fucker. Asshole!" I cursed threw gritted teeth. I was mad. I had no reason to be, but I just feel like I have to let it out on him. He just picked the wrong time to mess with me. Riku laughed, turning his nose up at me, making my eye twitch. He knows how to push my buttons. I let it go and just began looking for the cleaning stuff. I can't stay mad at him anyway. So why fight? Riku helped me in my search for the cleaning products. We found them and began to start cleaning. This stuff is hard to get off! It's kinda gross to clean. Your trying to get something off the is hard as rock then after you get that off, you move to a different spot and it's soft and gushy, squishing between your fingers. I didn't like it at all. Roxas and Sora came down wearing new clothes. I looked over to Roxas, making my stop cleaning. He looked so hot! He had on tight pants, hugging his legs wonderfully, and a black and white top that showed a little bit of his belly, with a band's name on the front. He had chains around his neck, making him look awesome, and he had a chain on his pants. He had a black and white wrist band, with matching black and white rings. I was drooling. Roxas' had on a blush when he saw me staring at him. Can I really help it? I mean, just look at him! We finished cleaning fairly fast. We just managed to finish cleaning every thing when the front door opened, making all of us jump. They came down the hallway, entering the kitchen. Cloud stood there looking at us strangely.

" Why do you guys look like you did something wrong?" Cloud asked, setting the food on the table, putting his hands on his hips, looking at us seriously. Making us squirm. He scares me. He saved us from coming up with an answer as he asked us to help him with getting the food out of the car. That was too close.

0-0-0

It was an average school day. Going to a bunch of classes that are so boring that you want to pound your head against the table, since it would be more fun then the class it's self. It was time for gym. I love gym, but having to change in front of everybody it not my favorite thing to do. So I change in the stalls, where I can get some privacy. I was on my way there right now, keeping my head down so I didn't have to look at all the naked bodies around me, which really creeped me out.

" Hey Roxas. Why do you always change in the stalls?" Someone asked from one of the rows of lockers. Without thinking I looked over to the person who had called me, not thinking that it could be someone who I didn't really want to see naked. My eyes widened as I saw a familiar redhead standing without his shirt on, and pants undone, hanging on his hips, threatening to slip off. I knew he had a habit to not wear any underwear, so this made me worry even more. My face grew hot. Why didn't I just ignore him? I looked away, straining to keep the crackle out of my voice.

" I just like to change without anyone seeing me. And I don't like people staring at my body." I said trying to get out of there as fast as possible. I looked back to the redhead, his pants were starting to fall off, telling me to get out of there now. I made a bee-line for the stalls, getting in one in record time. I was panting, leaning against the door for support. I need to get my feelings for the redhead sorted out. I might have to tell him about them...which will be something to see..

**A/N I hope that this way okay. Again. Not long enough. I wanted it longer..but I wanted to have more to write about in the next chapter. ^^ I have things planed out in my head (notebooks are over-rated XD)! So I have everything falling into place. I have a couple holes that I need to fill along the way, but it's coming out good. If your wondering, Could gave Riku and Axel some clothes to wear during the night. So I hope that explains it. And they changed back into their clothes that they wore yesterday. They just left their backpacks at the house since they were coming right back. Please review! **


	13. What happened in your room!

**A/N I really wanted to get this out before the next week started and I would get busy again. So here it is! I hope that you guys like it! And if you guys didn't see before, I posted up a fluffy little one-shot. I hope that you guys review on it!and to people who like this story but just haven't reviewed; please review. It makes me REALLY happy when you do!**

**Thanks to:**

**XCloakedxSchemerx : I love that you keep following this story and reviewing it!  
><strong>

**Zexionienzo : I love that you like this story! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be writing this! Thank you!  
><strong>

It's been a little over a week since the 'sleep over' with Riku and Axel. I'm sitting on a bench outside of the school, thinking. My confused feelings have just gotten worse! I can't be around the redhead without doing something stupid, or not being able to sit still. My head was in turmoil, fighting with my heart, which was convinced that I feel something for the redhead. My head says that I only have a small crush on him, meanwhile my heart says that I've fallen deeply, madly in love with him. I don't know which one I want, and it's driving me insane! I grabbed at my hair, trying to get all my thoughts to stop. I sighed, knowing that it would never work. Stupid Axel. Looking what you did to me! I heard a small voice in my head that was saying, '_You know that you love him. So get off your lazy ass and go tell him! Before you loose that chance. Get him alone and express your feelings to him, since you know that he's not going to reject you. You heard him say he loves you. So go tell him before _I_ get you off your ass!'_, Geez, is this what I sound like? But I knew that my conscience was right. I _do_ have to tell him about these weird feelings that are in my head every time I see him. I let out another sigh, placing my head in my hands. I have no idea what to do. My ears perked as I heard the resonating sound of foot steps, which were coming toward me. I stiffened, not liking this one bit. The stranger sat down next to me, sighing as they did so. I was so still that I probably looked like I was made out of stone.

" Hey Roxy." The person said, and there is only one person that dares to call me that. Axel, the stupid redhead that I've somehow become infatuated with. Now my head was screaming at me to just tell him already. Great, now my head turns on me too? It's bad enough that my heart turned on me, but not my head too! Knowing who was sitting next to me didn't make me feel any better.

"Hi.." I said, the sound muffled by my hands. Axel chuckled at my childish actions. I'm glad that he can't see my face right now, since it's probably red.

" What were you doing Roxy?" Axel asked leaning down so his head was next to mine, making me squirm. I hate when he gets so close to me like that! I held myself together as I felt his breath on my neck. I might as well tell him about my feelings now.

" Nothing. But I need to ask you something.." I said pulling my hands away from my face so it would be easier to hear me. I sat up, trying to get a little bit of distance between me and the redhead. Of course he followed me back up, so he was leaning on the back of the bench, giving me his full attention. I gulped down the knot that had formed in my throat. It won't be that hard. Just tell him about the weird feelings that you have about him.

"Umm..I..I...want you to come over to work on homework." I said a bit to quickly, making Axel's eyebrow shoot up in confusion. Damn it! I'm such a pussy! A no good, wimpy, pussy! Why can't I tell him!

" Ahh, sure..I guess." Axel said slowly, surprised at my response. Stupid,stupid, stupid!

" Well then I guess I'll see you after school then." I said quickly getting up and rushing to get back in the school. I'm such a wimp. I can't even tell him that I like him. I'm a loser.

I was running home from school right as it ended. Axel's coming over and I really want to take a shower before then. And find a way to tell him about my feelings. I finally reached my house in record time, running up the stairs and to my room. I threw my bag off to the side, rushing into my bathroom, stripping off my clothes. I looked over to the counter where my stereo sat, next to the sink. I smiled to myself, turning on the stereo. I don't wanna be in love by good charlotte came on. This song fits pretty well with how I'm feeling right now. I walked over to my bathtub, turning on the hot water, and getting in, loving the warmth of the water running down my body. I stuck my head under the water, hoping to calm my buzzing thoughts. I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling, thoughts of the redhead flooding my mind, making it spin. I sighed, leaning on the cold shower wall, thinking. I can't believe that I'm really going to tell him. Sure I've dated before, though none of them ended well. I've even dated a couple guys before. But I never had _this_ much trouble asking them out, or telling them that I like them. But none of them were _Axel_. There is something about him that makes all my strength leave me, making my insides all warm and funny. Again, I've never had that feeling with the other people. I pushed all my thoughts out of my head, grabbing the soap and starting to wash up. After I finished with the soap I grabbed my shampoo/conditioner. It had both in the same bottle. How they did that? I don't know. I washed out my hair, turning off the water and getting out of the tub. I rapped the towel around me, drying off quickly. Axel should be here soon and I don't want to be naked when he does. I threw on the clothes from before, not feeling like wasting another pair of clothes. My stereo was still playing, this time Rock your body was playing, which is one of my favorite songs of all time! It was at the very end of the song. I went to go turn it off and the song Strange and beautiful by Aqualung started playing. I love that song. It's very pretty, a nice and slow beat to it. For some reason it made Axel pop into my head. I turned off the stereo, and walked back into my room, sitting on the bag, where my bag had landed. I pulled out my homework that I planed on working on with Axel. Not long after I sat down, said redhead knocked on my door, smiling brightly at me.

" Hey Roxy!" He said sitting next to me, a bit too close of my comfort, might I add. I put on a forced smile and managed a weak wave. We worked on our work in silence. And that drove me crazy! I need to tell him before I loose the courage to. I turned toward Axel, getting ready to spill everything.

" Hey Axel, I need to tell you something.." I started, getting the redheads' attention. He put his homework down, looking right at me, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath, calming myself.

" I've been having these..feelings when I'm around you. L-Like getting nervous that I'm going to do something stupid in front of you, or not being able to sit still went your close to me. I've also been noticing things about that I've never noticed before. Like how green your eyes are, and how the light shines off your hair perfectly, how flawless your face is, and just how beautiful all around you look. My heart longs for you, but my head tells me that I only have a c-crush on you. I don't know what to do about it. I just want you to help me find out if these feelings are true or not." I explained, my face getting redder and redder as I went on. I looked back to Axel, who was smiling warmly at me, making my stomach flip. Axel leaned so his face was right in front of mine, your lips barely brushing each other.

" Oh I'll help you find out if they're true alright." He said smirking against my lips. He pressed our lips together, softly at first, then roughly smashing them together with enough force to bruise. I'm actually kissing Axel. Sure he snuck that one kiss in before, but he just barely touched my lips. He has kissed my cheek before, but not like he's kissing me right now. I moaned, rapping my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He pushed my back a little bit, making my lower back touch the bed. He moved his legs so he was almost sitting on me. His knee moved, accidentally grinding against my crotch, making a loud moan come from my throat. He smirked against my lips again, getting ideas. He moved his knee, grinding hard against my poor crotch. I clawed at the sheets, trying not to moan. Axel frowned at me, not liking that I wasn't moaning for him. He pressed harder, smashing his lips on mine again, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I moaned loudly, but it was muffled by Axel, and I was happy for that. As Axel drank in my breathy moan, he continued to grind his knee over that certain part of me. Axel moved his tongue along my lips, which I gladly opened for him. His tongue slid into my mouth, not leaving one spot untouched. I groaned as his tongue found mine. He pushed me so I was lying flat on the bed, with him hovering over me. I pulled away for a gulp of air, before I was pulled right back into another heated kiss. I was too engrossed in kissing the redhead that I didn't hear the door open.

" Oh my gosh.." I looked over to the door frame, seeing my shocked brother and a slightly shocked Riku. I broke the kiss, putting my hands on his shoulders so he couldn't try to kiss me again. My face heated up. Why is it that every time Axel trys to kiss me, my brother shows up? Sora's shocked face morphed into a sly smirk.

" We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Sora asked, his stupid signature smile on his face. I closed my eyes groaning letting my head plop to the bed. I'm caught.

" Are you guys an item now?" Sora asked excitedly, looking like he was a little kid about to get candy. My head snapped up to look at my brother in bewilderment. Why would he ask a question like that? But, I guess that would be a good thing to know. Since, what _does_ this make me and Axel? I certainly hope we don't go back to being friends. My face was again, red as can be. I looked up to Axel, hoping to get some back up. He shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head. Sora giggled at the way my face looked when he said yes. Well can you blame me? I smiled, rapping my arms around Axel's neck, pulling his upper half down. I kissed his cheek, so happy that I get to have the pleasure of going out with the redhead. Sora laughed walking out of the room, closing the door behind them. Axel smiled wickedly as soon as the door shut, just me and Axel left in the room. I don't like that look..

" Now that were going out, there is no stopping me from doing anything I please." Axel purred, his eyes narrowing as his evil smile grew. I gulped, suddenly very scared. I started wiggling, trying to get out from underneath the suddenly sadistic redhead. He grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head. Somehow I think that it is going to be a long day.

I'm so tired. Axel didn't want to let me go after we agreed that we were an item. I trudged down the stairs, trying not to trip and fall flat on my face. After I made it down the stairs I went into the kitchen. I'm hungry and just want some food to eat before lying down for a nice long nap. Axel caught up to me kissing my cheek. I grunted, not in the mood for that at the moment. We made it into the kitchen, where my brother and Riku were sitting, eating some dinner. I scoffed, upset that they wouldn't tell me they had made some dinner.

" Why didn't you _tell_ me you made dinner!" I whined, sulking in my seat. I grabbed a plate putting some of the spaghetti that was placed in the middle of the table. Scarfing it down. Hey, I was hungry! Axel chuckled, sitting next to me, dishing up some food for himself.

" Well, it sounded like you two were having a good time up there. So I only didn't want to interrupt my older brother from having some fun." Sora said sweetly. I choked on my food, I was in the middle of swallowing when he had to go and say that. My face was probably bright red as I stared, wide-eyed, at my little brother. Stop my from having fun? A noodle hung from my mouth, as I froze up. Axel laughed his little head off. Clearly enjoying my suffering. I swallowed all my food down, not caring if I had chewed it enough. I needed to say something to protect what was left of my pride.

" Your one to talk! The first time you brought Riku home, I could hear both of your moans in my room! And dad said he heard it all the way down here also. So I'd watch the way you talk." I hissed, watching my brother squirm, and his face heat up. That's what you get! I happily shoved another fork full of my dinner, happily finishing it. Axel scarfed his food down. He amazes me how he can just scarf down his food and never put on much weight. Cloud came into the kitchen, looking pretty tired. I didn't even know that he wasn't here all this time. He sat down next to me, letting his head thump to the table. What happened to him?

" I am NEVER going back to visit your grandma again!" He mumbled, picking his head up. What happened at grandma's?

" What happened?" Sora asked, dishing up a plate of food for Cloud.

" She had me running all over town, doing her shopping for her. Then once I finished all of that, she had me fix things around her house, then making the food for when her friends came over for a game of Bingo. And she didn't let me have any! I'm the one who slaved over the stove just to make the damn food! And you think she would be grateful that I did all that shit for her without question!" Cloud huffed, stabbing at his food. I felt really bad that poor Cloud had to do all that.

" Well since your already on edge, I have some good news for you." Sora said happily, smiling at Cloud, who was looking at the small brunette in confusion. What 'good news'? After Sora was met with silence he continued, " Roxas is now dating a certain redhead who just happens to be in this room." Sora proclaimed proudly, looking at me from the corners of his eyes. I glared daggers at my brother. How could he just sell me out like that? Now Cloud's gonna wonder why I didn't tell him. And I was going to tell him, just not right this second. Cloud raised his eyebrow, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

" Really now?" Cloud said, a knowing tone in his voice. Fuck you Sora! I glared hard at my brother, not taking my eyes off him for one second.

" Hey, just be glad that I wasn't stupid enough to tell him about what I saw in your..room." Sora said slowing once he knew he just blew it. My eye twitched, how can he be so brain-less? Cloud looked from Sora to me then back to Sora. I can tell there is going to be an explanation for what we are talking about. Sora made a 'oops' noise. Yeah, 'oops'! You better sleep with one eye open Sora. Cause I'm gonna get 'cha!

**A/N I put Roxas and Axel together finally! Yay! I hope you people like that I finally did that. Review please!**


	14. Sickness

**A/N I got this out before the start of the week! This chapter isn't great but..it's okay. Sorry if you didn't like it. Please review for me if you haven't yet or if you have, review again! XD I need to thank some people!**

**Zexiconienzo; Thank you for..everything! You awesome person!**

**Rikuobsession; Holy fudge! I was looking at the reviews one day and I got a whole lot more! So I went and looked at them and saw how many times you reviewed in one day! That as got to be a record! I love you! Your so awesome! Glad that you love the story! Your going to be nice to give me the push that I need to get the next chapter out!**

**I own nothing so why do I always have to say it? **

**Random fact for the day (cause I can): I have Axel-green eyes! Axel's are a bit brighter but my are pretty green! I've had people just sit there and look at my eyes O.o They are like stalkers...ON TO THE STORY!  
><strong>

" And what happened in the room?" Cloud asked with a terrifying look on his face. It could make my blood run cold just by looking at him. Roxas slowly turned to look at his father. He wouldn't sell me out. Would he? Roxas please! If you love me then don't tell your dad about the things I did to you in your room! If he knew about everything that my tongue licked or all the places that probably have hickeys now..I'M DEAD!

" Nothing happened in my room." Roxas whispered turning white. I slipped my hand in his under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

" Roxas." Cloud growled, not happy with Roxas' answer. My poor little Roxas! His face is making my heart break in two. I'm right with you Roxas. Don't worry. I'll make sure that your safe. Roxas mumbled something under his breath. I was sitting right next to him and even I couldn't hear him.

" I can't hear you." Cloud snapped impatiently drumming his fingers on the table. Roxas was right about to say something when Leon came walking into the kitchen. Great. I'm going to be put six feet under before the end of the day. Leon sat down on the other side of me, waiting to hear what was going on.

" U-Um. Well. I told Axel how I feel about him and we kinda started...kissing..and stuff. Then Sora walked in and was being stupid. So after he left...we did..some.._things._ But we didn't do anything serious or anything. And Axel might have done some inappropriate things to me, but don't get mad at Axel! I could have said something about it but I didn't want to. Because..I love Axel!" Roxas rambled as his face heated up from the stares on him. I felt the stares on me too. Not nice stares. I squirmed in my seat, suddenly _very_ uncomfortable. I glanced over to where Roxas was sitting, getting a good look at the icy blue glare that Cloud was giving me.

" Hey, Axel. Can I talk to you outside of the kitchen for a minute? Leon your coming too." Cloud asked, not letting his glare up a bit. I think I might have forgotten how to breathe for a minute. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and got up to follow the two older adults out of the room. I was lead down the hallway till Cloud stopped and turned to continue his glare.

" I love my sons. I believe you know this by now. I also don't want anything to happen to them. If you so much a _look_ at my son without his permission, your going to be dead meat. I don't mess around. You better treat him nicely and never make him upset or I'm going to cut off your little friend in your pants and shove it down your throat and watch you slowly die. And remember Axel. I know everything." Cloud hissed at me threatening my life. I felt the color drain from my face. He's one scary dude. Why does he have to be the father of my Roxy! We all walked back to the kitchen, me and Leon sitting back in our spots while Cloud started doing the dishes. My body started shaking as those deadly blue eyes popped into my head again.

" Are you okay Axel?" Roxas whispered putting a hand on my forehead. I managed a weak nod. I'll be a good boy. A good boy. I won't fuck Roxas. I like my private parts. I love to live! I stared at the table. Unable to think clearly anymore. Why is that guy so fucken scary! Nothing ever has scared me before!

" Axel! What happened to you?" Roxas whispered more nervously, grabbing on to my arm. Roxas being so close to me made me less nervous. I got my shaking under control.

" Y-Your d-dad.." I whispered hoarsely. I turned my head toward Roxas, seeing his heart breaking look. Aww! Roxas! Don't look so sad. He looks just like a kid being yelled at for breaking something. But, I guess he did break something. My heart.

" Sorry about that. He can be a bit scary at times." Roxas mumbled rapping his arms around my neck, pulling me close. I could have flew at that moment. Roxas. Hugging me. And _not_ trying to kill me. I could get used to this. I looked over to Riku, giving him a wink and a evil smile. A ghost of a smile came to his face as he gave me a thumbs up and a wink. Roxas is going to find out how much of a 'pervert' I can be tonight.

" Who wants cake?" Cloud yelled so we could all hear. Roxas sucked in a lot of air as his eyes became the size of dinner plates. I guess he really liked sugar.

" Cake?" He asked letting go of me and ran over to his dad, begging like a little puppy. Aww! I missed out on my Roxy time! Roxas sat back down with a huge piece of chocolate cake. Sora, Riku, and Leon left the table too, getting some cake as well.

" Do you want a piece, guy-who-fucks-my-son?" Cloud asked bring a piece for me to the table. Roxas didn't care what his father just said to me. He was busy shoving cake in his face! Little shit. I nodded my head, not wanting to say another word to him. I picked up my fork, about to dig in. When it hit me. How do I know what he put into this. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry. Riku was about to take a bite of his cake too.

" Riku. I wouldn't eat that if I was you." I warned looking at the cake on his plate cautiously. He looked at me as if I had two heads.

" And why not?" Riku asked looking at me weirdly. He stuck his fork in his cake. Letting it stand in it.

" How do you know what he put in ours. After all, we're dating his sons!" I explained to the sliverette trying to get him to listen. We both looked over to Cloud, who was enjoying his cake, smiling. Riku huffed, his face going back to being emotionless.

" Your insane. You should go get your head checked." Riku mumbled shoving a fork full of cake, chewing it all up. I watched intensely, waiting for something to happen.

" Oh no! I'm going to die of chocolate poisoning!" Riku mocked pretending to choke, grabbing at his throat, gasping for air. He let his head hit the table. Sora was giggling at his boyfriend's play. I pouted sitting back in my chair, shoving cake into my mouth. Dang! This cake is awesome! I gobbled it down fast, getting frosting all over my face in the process.

" It might kill you huh?" Riku sneered looking like he thought he knew everything. I stuck my tongue out at him. Jerk. I went back to my pouting. Sulking that I was wrong. I held back a moan as something warm slid up my face. I looked over and saw that Roxas was leaning over to me, licking the frosting off my face. My pants suddenly got tight. Roxas' hands slid up my face, turning it so he could get the other side. Roxas, oh god! He moved down so he was at my neck. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Pounding away. Roxas slowly made his way up, licking down my jawline before coming to my lips, pecking them quick. Damn you Roxas. I stood up quickly, dragging Roxas behind me. I can't just sit there with my pants getting tighter and tighter by the minute. I ran up the stairs and down the hallway in record time. Once I reached Roxas' room I slammed the door behind me, Pushing Roxas to the bed.

0-0-0-0

It was silent after Axel kidnapped Roxas, after said blonde sucked on his neck, getting him excited. We all guessed that Riku and Axel were going to be spending the night. Riku went up to my room a bit ago. And is the place I'm heading to right now. I was just passing Roxas' room when I saw that the door was cracked a bit. Out of curiosity I looked in. Roxas was sitting on his bed, Axel's head in between his legs, doing something I don't want to know. Axel was crouched in front of Roxas. He jerked his head up, making Roxas let out a breathy moan- Okay, time to leave! I rushed down the hallway, diving into my room, slamming the door behind me. Panting because I ran down to here, which wasn't a long way, but still.

" Hey Sora? Why is your nose bleeding?" I heard Riku's silky voice ask. I reached up and wiped the blood off. I looked over to where the voice had come from. Riku was standing there leaning on the door frame of my bathroom, in nothing but a towel around his waist. It was a very short towel too. His hair was shining, dripping water down his chest. I felt something wet run down my face. I reached up to wipe it away, only to see that it was more blood. My eyes trained on Riku again, going down his body and back up. Riku looked down at himself, smirking as he did so. He looked me in the eye, running his fingers at the top of the towel, slipping it off, throwing it behind him. My pants got really tight. It amazes me that he can get me so excited to quickly.

" Opps. It fell." Riku purred licking his lips. This is going to be a fun night for both me and my brother.

0-0-0-0

I woke up feeling like someone took a hammer to my head. Am I drunk? No I can't be. I hate alcohol. I tried to lift myself up, only for a sharp pain to go threw my head. I plopped back down, grunting as I did so. A warm body moved next to me, rapping it's arms around me.

" Morning Roxy!" Axel's voice called squeezing me, worsening my pain and bring on some nausea. I wanted to tell him not to squeeze me any more, when I was flung up being blinded by sunlight. My head was going to explode from working so hard. My eyes slowly opened, showing the bubbly redhead in front of me. Axel leaned forward, kissing me gently. My stomach churned, not happy. I broke the kiss quickly, barely reaching the trash can. Last nights dinner and delicious cake ended up on the bottom of my trash can. My body trembled as I heaved again. What the hell is wrong with me? Was it something I ate? Axel rushed over to me putting his arm around my shoulders, massaging my tense shoulders. My throat was burning from the stomach acid as it continued to come up.

" If you didn't want a kiss all you had to do was say so." He mumbled rubbing circles into my back as I heaved again. Normally I would love to have someone give me a massage, but I just can't find any comfort in it right now. After it seemed like it was over I hung my head over the trash can, not wanting to get my room covered in the stuff. Fucking sickness.

" Are you okay Roxy? Want me to get your dad? I can do something for you! Just tell me what it is cause I'll doing it for you if it means you'll be okay!" Axel panicked just making my headache worse. He was also talking at full speed making it that much harder to understand what he was saying.

" Axel." I croaked out, voice horse. Axel leaned in so he could hear me better. His eyes had a different look to them that I've never seen before.

" Yeah?"

" Shut up." I heaved again, somehow managing to get things to still come up. I don't think I have anything left! I screwed my eyes shut as more came up from my throat. I heard the door to my room being opened. I wonder who that is? I kinda hope that it's my dad but at the same time I don't.

" Roxas you gotta- what happened?" My dad's voice came as his hurried footsteps came over to where I was puking my brains out. My hair began sticking to my face from all the sweat that was dripping down my face. I want a nice cold shower. Then about a years worth of sleep. I feel like someone pulled my stomach out and turned it inside out, then stuck it back in. Finally I stopped throwing up food, instead I was puking some of the stomach acid out. Yum. Can't get much better then this.

" I'll call the school." Cloud said rushing out of the room. I held my head as I got another break from puking. My head was throbbing in pain. Making my want to throw up again. I feel like total shit right now. Axel gently hugged me from behind, resting his head on the back of my neck. His hair was tickling the back of my neck, calming me a tiny bit. His warmth added to mine, not making the hug very comfortable. But I appreciate him for trying. I put my hand over his, grabbing it and giving it a squeeze. Axel picked me up, carefully putting me back on the bed, dragging the trash can over. I feel like my body is on fire. I like being near warm things but this is ridiculous!I feel like I'm on the face of the sun! Axel leaned in and kissed my forehead, making it feel cool for a minute. I couldn't fall asleep at all. I'm too damn hot! Axel was running around, grabbing towels so he could wet them and put them on my head. He got me water and helped me drink it. He sat and watched me so he would know if I needed anything. He even pulled up a chair so he could be right next to me. He's such a sweet guy.

" Axel you don't need to wait on me hand and foot." I told him pulling the towel off my eyes so I could look at him. He looked almost as tired as I was.

" No it's fine. I want to be here for you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you Roxas, you know that." Axel said softly grabbing my hand. I looked over his shoulder as my dad walked in and leaned on the door frame. He was smiling at us.

" I was wrong about you Axel. I know you'll take care of him. I gotta go to the store. Be back later." Cloud left with Axel staring where Cloud just stood, in shock.

"Wow. He trusts me now." Axel mumbled covering my eyes with the towel again. I still couldn't sleep. I leaned over as I threw up again. I hate this stupid flu or what ever it is! I didn't have any strength left and just fell into Axel. Totally exhausted.

" Roxy?" Axel asked holding me in his arms. I finally am going to get some sleep.

0-0-0-0

I petted Roxas' head as he finally got some sleep. I love him with all my heart. I wish that I could do more for him. I have all the puzzle pieces falling together. But that doesn't mean I know what the picture is yet. Roxas is a mystery in himself. He isn't really sure what's in his heart himself. So I'm going to help him find the answer.

**A/N Typed all this out in about a couple of hours! Hope you like! Review please!**


	15. Embarrassment

**A/N I got this chap done in one day ( couple of hours.)! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. Which caused me to freak out! I will warn you now: This chapter has serious yaoi in it! Not great yaoi writing but I tried my best.**

**Thanks to XCloakedxSchemerx for being the awesome person who reviewed! I loved getting one from you!**

**I own nothing but my sick, sick, mind. :D  
><strong>

**If you didn't see it before, WARNING: CONTAINS YUMMY YAOI! DON'T LIKE, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU STILL HERE? On chapter 15...still reading..  
><strong>

I woke up as a bright flash blinded me. I mean what the heck? My eyes snapped open, getting ready to chew out the person who dared to wake me up when I felt so shitty and just finally managed to fall asleep. Sora and Riku where standing in front of me. I growled at them. Sora had his phone in hand, little shit taking pictures. I was about to yell at him when a blur of red caught my eye. I turned my head, only for it to bump against something. Axel was leaning into me, totally asleep. I was in his lap, pulled against his chest. His head was only a couple of inches above mine. His even breathing was like a lullaby to me. He looked so cute when he was sleeping! His face peaceful and relaxed. His hair was a bit out of place, and his mouth was open a little. I felt my lips tug into a warm smile. I heard another click and flash. My head swiveled quickly, and for a second I thought it might snap off. Sora looked at me innocently. Little fucker. I'm surprisingly not embarrassed or mad. I don't care if he has pictures of me and Axel. I turned my head back to Axel, running my fingers threw his hair. He snuggled into my fingers, still deep in sleep. So cute! I kissed his cheek, watching him whine. It was to hard not to kiss him! His eyes fluttered open, showing off his bright toxic green eyes. I kissed him on the lips catching him off guard. I feel a lot better then I did before. He moaned putting one of his hands on the back of my neck, pulling me in deeper. I pulled away before he could do anything though, which earned a whine from the redhead.

" Don't get me excited then just shoot me down like that, you little tease!" Axel pouted, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall, bonking his head on it. I rolled my eyes at the redhead sighing at the stupidity of him.

" You do know I'm sick right? Do you want to be up puking most of the day, not able to get any sleep?" I pointed out, giving my boyfriend a look. He whined some more, wiggling closer to me and plopped in head on to my lap, right where my nether regions were. My eyes bugged out of my head. Did he have to put his head _there_?

" I don't care. I'll be just fine. I just want to give you one little kiss. Is that to much to ask for?" Axel whined, but it was muffled by my legs. I felt his hot breath on my cock, which was probably what he meant to do in the first place. Fucken bastard. I bit the inside of my cheek hard, trying my hardest not to moan or make any noises to please the redhead. He slipped his hands lowered his hands so they were resting on my ass. I know where this is going and I don't think that I like it. Sure enough, I felt the redhead start groping my butt, sending my blood rushing to my groin. I grabbed his hair and pulled on it hard as a warning. Axel laughed, snuggling in deeper. Fuck. Don't moan. I felt his hands leave my butt only to rest on my lower back. I sighed in relief in my head. He's going to back off. I'm glad he listen-WHAT THE FUCK! Axel's warm hands were in my pants, again groping my ass. My breath hitched as I bit back the groan that was bound to come out of my throat. I almost ripped out Axel's hair as I gripped on to the only thing that was in my hands to keep me from making any noises. F-Fuck. This is a lot harder then I planed on before.

" Fuck.." I whispered as he ghosted his fingers over my ass and up the small of my back. My pants tightened at his actions. No. He can probably feel it threw the material.

" Axel. Out of my pants now!" I hissed tugging on his hair roughly, making a pained noise come from the redhead. I felt a little guilty for making him feel any pain, but it was called for. Axel took his head out of my lap to look at me with puppy dog eyes.

" What did I do?" He asked sticking out his lower lip, making it seem like he was the innocent one. I glared at him threw my lust clouded eyes. That little fucken asshole! My face felt a little warm. Probably had a light pink color to it. I growled at him, lifting his head up and mashing my lips on his, earning a groan. I didn't leave my lips there for long, much to Axel's dismay. Like I said before, I don't want him to get sick. He groped around for my head, trying to kiss me again. If he just opened his eyes he would be able to find my face quicker. I put my hand in his face, pushing him away from me and to the mattress. I straddled his hips, just so I could make sure he wasn't going to be up to anything. I looked over to where my guests had been standing before Axel started sexually assaulting me, only to find them still standing there.

" Well I'm bored. Lets go back to your room Sora." Riku proclaimed dragging my brother out by his arm. I flipped Riku off behind his back. Sora managed to put in a good bye before Riku shut the door behind them. Poor Sora got kidnapped by an emo bastard who is sexually deprived. I smirked at my joke. I have no idea what Sora sees in him. Just being in the same room as him makes me want to claw his eyes out. And wipe that nonchalant mask off his face while I'm at it.

" Roxy! Let me go! " Axel whined waving his arms around frantically. I pushed him into the bed farther. Yeah, here let my let you go so you can rape me. I don't think so Axel. Your gonna stay right there.

" So you can rape and sexually assault me? Um. Let me think about it. NO!" I spat out anger rising in the pit of my stomach. I changed my hand position so I could get a better grip on the redhead. I had his arms pinned above him. Trapping him in his spot. I scowled at him, meanwhile he smirked up at me. What the heck it going thew _his_ mind? He's pinned down to a bed and he smiles? Sicko.

" Really now? _I'm_ the one sexually assaulting here? Look at the position we're in. _Then _tell me who's raping who. I think that _your _the one who's the assaulter here." He pointed out, looking up at me proudly. I looked at us. I can see his point. I could do anything, while he was at my mercy, powerless to do anything to stop me from having my way with him to do as I pleased. NO! Bad Roxas, bad! Stop thinking naughty! My face grew hot. Why am I blushing? I'm not embarrassed. I tried to hide my blush from the redhead, failing miserably.

" Your getting hard Roxas. I wonder why?" Axel purred wiggling his hips against mine, creating delicious friction between our cocks. I gasped, totally unprepared for the sudden friction. Damn. I tried to not look like it was the best thing I ever felt, and my cock agreed with me. I tightened my grip on Axel's wrists. unintentionally egging him on. I glanced down at Axel, seeing the extremely pleased look on his face. I should have taken that as a sign for what was coming next, but didn't. Axel rocked his hips up, grinding our erections together. I softly panted as he continued to grind his hips on mine, trying to get me to moan for him. I refused to let any sounds pass my lips. Axel growled, bucking up, pressing our lower half's together hard. I was seeing stars as the blood rushed to that certain spot of me. I gasped as my head snapped back, still not moaning. Axel continued to buck up, making us basically dry hump. I felt my self losing it, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer before I can't possibly hold back my moans. Axel bucked up a bit higher and harder then the other times. My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

" Ohhh Axel naaa more!" I moaned leaning down so my forehead was touching Axel's. I don't care that I just moaned for him. This just felt so fucking good! I couldn't help but to moan. I guess my grip on Axel loosened, since the next thing I know I'm on the bottom with Axel hovering over me. He leaned down so our lips were only a breath a part.

" Say it. Say my name. Beg for me." He purred sending shivers up my spine at how seductively he whispered it. I moaned trying to rock my hips on his, but he caught them before they made contact, holding them firmly in place. I panted, not able to think straight any longer.

" I want you Axel! Just fucking move! I can't take it! I need you!" I moaned trying to pull my hands away from his grasp. He smirked seductively before roughly pressing our lips together in a sloppy kiss, getting more spit on our faces then in our mouths. Axel let my hips go, rocking his roughly on mine. I guess we were dry humping but I don't care what it's called, it feels great! After a while of doing that I felt the familiar white hot coiling sensation bubbling up in my groin. I moaned Axel's name and came in my pants, with Axel following right after. I don't feel sick anymore. Just tired. I panted, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal.

" That was the best thing I've ever felt.." I mumbled still panting hard. Axel chuckled putting his head on mine. His hand caressed my cheek. I looked up into his eyes, seeing the sincere look in them. I don't think that dry humping is really 'romantic', but I felt like it was romantic. We both leaned in, kissing each other genitally. My mind still wasn't working right, so of course I had to open my big mouth.

" I love you so much Axel." I breathed out turning 10 shades of red. I'm stupid. I ruined the tender moment with my cheesy comment. Great fucking job Roxas. Axel laughed pecking my lips quick.

" I love you too Roxas. More then I've loved any one else." Axel whispered in my ear, my heart skipped a beat as he said that. I felt like crying. I love Axel, not because he's someone who knows how to lick all the right places or anything like that, but, that is nice. I love him because we share a strong connection. I feel empty without Axel around. Again with the cheesy things! But it's true. I don't know why I love him so much, but it's just so hard not to love the annoying idiot. The horny bastard stole my heart and I'll never get it back. Not like I _want_ it back. I hugged him tightly, breathing out a sigh.

" Axel. We should change our under wear." I blurted out, once again ruining the moment. God, can't I be lovey dovey with my boyfriend and NOT ruin it with my fat mouth? We got up and changed our clothes. After we were somewhat clean we began walking down the hallway and down the stairs. My family, and emo bastard, were all sitting in the living room. I took a seat on one of the couches, getting stares as soon as my butt hit the seat. It took me a minute to figure out why they were staring at me like I had the plague. I guess I wasn't too quite in my room...

" Axel. Are you going to join us?" Cloud asked with venom dripping off his words. Shit. Axel's going to be fried. Axel was still standing at the foot of the stairs, frozen. I could see him shaking from here. He slowly walked into the living room, taking a seat next to me, staring at the floor. Cloud could burn a hole in his head with the intensity of his glare. He doesn't even glare at me that hard. I knew Axel could feel the glare that was one him, since he wiggled uncomfortably in his seat.

" Would like to explain yourself?" Cloud hissed at him gripping on to the arm of the recliner so hard that his knuckles turned white. Axel shivered, gulping.

" I-I'm so sorry Mr. Strife! I d-didn't mean to upset you! It's just that I love him and couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry!" Axel plead talking quickly again. I can't watch this while my boyfriend gets so scared that he almost shits his pants. I hugged him from behind, putting my head under neath Axel's arm.

" It's not Axel's fault. I was the one who egged him on. If you want someone to yell at, yell at me." I demanded, protecting my boyfriend from certain death. Cloud lightened up his glare, soon turning it into a smile. My dad enjoys watching people squirm. But shows respect when they stick up for them self's.

" I'm glad that you wouldn't just let me yell at him. That proves that you two do love each other. And I'm glad that you took the blame Axel. Even if your a son-fucker." Cloud said smiling at us. I knew that he was toying with us. Axel almost stopped breathing. I guess that he's going to have to get used to this. I released him and kissed his cheek. He turned red and ducked his head from everybody. So slipping his hands in my pants and groping my butt is fine to do in front of people, but not me giving him a kiss on the cheek?

" You guys sure are loud. What the heck were you doing up there?" Leon asked looking at us strangely. Axel's face rivaled the color of his hair. He looked at me pleadingly, silently begging me to keep my mouth shut. But that's an impossible thing to do. I smirked evilly, letting Axel know that he should start running. Axel pulled his legs up and propped his arms on them, shoving his face in his arms. Trying to hide the shame on his face.

" Groped, grinded, kissed, dry humped, came." I listed making Leon's face get red and wish he didn't ask. Axel pulled himself into a tighter ball. I embarrassed the heck out of Axel. I put my head on his back, smiling. I can have fun with making Axel uncomfortable.

" My Axel loves me." I stated hugging him, my family laughing in the back-round. I pulled Axel from his sitting position, getting a good look at his extremely red face. I laughed kissing his cheek again. His swatted me away, shoving his face into the couch. I will never forget that he acted like a little school girl when I told my family what we did in the bedroom.

We were going to bed and Axel crawled into my bed, snuggling into me. I closed my eyes, content with the redhead being near me. My breath evened out as I began to fall asleep. All of a sudden I heard the redhead whisper in my ear.

"This means war." I had no idea what he was talking about. Is it because of the thing with my parents? I didn't have much time to think about it as sleep captured me. Letting my mind drift to the redhead. I 'll worry about it in the morning.

**A/N Please review and tell me how I did on the yaoi and things. I know that this story isn't very serious, but trust me. It'll get serious. I'm thinking about doing a chapter in Cloud or Leon's P.O.V. I'm leaning more towards Leon. Thoughts? Tell me by pressing the button that says Review. I like hearing what the people have to say! So be nice people and review.**


	16. Go on a date?

**A/N I don't have much to say about this chapter...it's kinda vivid, for lack of a better word. Involves some smexy bathroom naughty things *wink wink hint hint* :3 that's my sick mind again for you! I haven't done a Riku P.O.V for a while, so I felt like doing him some justice and doing another chapter for him! And about the Leon or Cloud P.O.V thing...I'm not gonna do it. It was a spark of a idea that didn't stick to what I was going for. I can't believe that this got so long! I wasn't planing on so many chapters, but, it works for me! Please review and tell me your thoughts! One more thing! How to some authors know that you have faved their stories? Do they go on the profiles and see or something? I think that's what they do...just a stupid question that makes me feel stupid for asking.**

**Thanks to: **

**XCloakedxSchemerx for reviewing and following! I'm glad that this is good enough to show your friends! Hoped they liked it too!**

**Ilessthen3KH for reviewing and following! I love that you give me your opinions! It helps me out a lot!  
><strong>

I was walking home, trying to ignore the fact that it was freezing outside and I didn't have on a warm jacket. I huffed, blowing some of my sliver hair out of my eyes. I didn't think that it was going to be so cold out, since we had a streak of warmth earlier this week. Fucking weather pattern. I sighed as Sora popped into my head again. When it he _not _in my head anyways? I want to go do something with him. Cause we haven't done anything for a long time, and I get bored with sitting in an empty house. I don't know of anything that I could do with him though. I ran my hand threw my hair, hoping to clear my thoughts a bit. I need to get Sora away from his bastard of a brother. But how? I stopped abruptly, my lips turning into a evil smile. I have a _perfect_ plan. Now, to find the redheaded idiot..

" You _got_ to have heard of them before!" A brunette that had a mullet/mohawk whined, staring with wide eyes at the redhead sitting across from him. Demyx can be a little...eccentric at times. I walked over to the pair, who were sitting in a booth at the restaurant that all of us went to the first time we all hung out together. The pair both turned to watch me as I came closer to the table.

" What were you guys talking about?" I inquired leaning on the table. Axel looked at me tiredly, while Demyx put on a pout.

" He was talking about some band and how they talked to him. I told him I never heard of the people that he's talking about. It's just some stupid band." Axel mumbled out, sounding like he hasn't had any sleep for days. Demyx squeaked, looking offended. Mumbling something about 'It's not stupid' and 'Their not a dumb band'. I didn't really catch what he said since I was focused on the redhead.

" Hey Axel. I have a favor to ask of you. You see I want to go out on a date with Sora, but I can't do that with Roxas breathing down our necks. I need him out of the picture so I can do something with Sora." I informed him, watching his eyebrows shoot up. He was hooked, I could tell.

" And what exactly do you want me to do?" Axel asked looking at me from the corners of his eyes. I smirked evilly. I guess that I'll finally get Sora all to my self.

"We clear on the plan?" I asked looking over to the redhead. He nodded at me in response. Great. I raised my fist to knock on the white door in front of us. I calmed down so I didn't look like I was going to rape someone. No matter how badly I want to rape a certain someone. We stood there for about a minute before we heard ' I'll get it' come from the inside. The door opened, reveling a pissed looking Roxas. Target in sight. He growled at us before stepping aside to let us walk in. Bipolar bitch. Axel pulled Roxas close to him, kissing the blonde roughly. Roxas was caught off guard by the sudden kiss that he let a moan slip from his lips, but it was muffled by Axel. Roxas became limp in the redhead's arms, enjoying the time he is spending with him. Yes. Step one complete. I left the couple there as I searched for the brown haired ball of joy that I came here to see. I walked into the kitchen only to find Cloud sitting there playing with a deck of cards. Maybe he knows where Sora is. I'm glad that he doesn't scare me any more. Sora spent a little over an hour convincing me that Cloud wouldn't do anything to me. And I believe Sora. Cloud looked up at me, staring boredly at my person. I walked into the kitchen, stopping at the table. Cloud had built a pyramid of playing cards. I couldn't help my self and blew gentally on the cards, causing them all to come crashing down.

" What are you? The big bad wolf?" Cloud huffed, looking at the mess of cards. Sora said that Cloud is a really cool guy when you get over how scary he seems to be. I guess that Sora's right. Cloud looked up at me, ignoring the pile of cards that just fell.

" Let me guess. You wanna know where Sora is, right?" Could asked putting his head on his propped up elbow. I smiled at Cloud, he knows me to well. Cloud pointed upward, letting me know where my love was. I thanked Cloud and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs. Before I could get up them I heard Roxas yell.

" Goddamn it Axel! Would you let me go! NO, don't lick there!" I hurried up the stairs, ignoring the curses from down stairs. I finally got to Sora's room, not bothering to knock on the door or anything. I looked up to see Sora standing with his back to me, looking for something. But what caught my attention was, he was butt naked, showing off his delicious little ass. My pants tightened a little bit as I groaned quitely. I walked in and shut the door behind me, barely making the door click as I locked it.

" Where did I put it-AH!" Sora squeaked as I rapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. Sora moaned as I ghosted my fingers up his length, barely touching it. I bit down on the part where his shoulder and neck met, causing him to let out a long drawn out moan. I smirked against his skin. Loving that I can get him to moan for me.

" Riku.." Sora moaned, breathless and unable to form any sentences. I pulled out of my bite, looking at the red mark already forming. I rested my head on his shoulder, inhaling his sent.

" Hey Sora. I need to ask you something." I whispered not sure where to start with this. I never really asked anyone out before. Sure I had people ask me out on a date before, but I was never the one asking. So this is all new to me. Sora grunted, letting me know to continue. I took a deep breath, readying my self.

" I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." I asked hugging him tighter, feeling the warmth of his body being pressed against mine. I don't even know why I'm worried. It's not he doesn't like me. Why would he no?

" Mmm. Sure." Sora moaned, rubbing against me making my head cloud over with lust. Ohh, Sora, don't do that! You'll make me come in my pants! I pushed Sora off my lap, standing up. Sora whined, looking up at me from his spot on the floor. He reached up, clawing at my pant legs. That was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Sora sitting on the floor, totally naked, begging for me to please him. His eyes adding to the already needy look on his face. I groaned, grabbing Sora's wrist, dragging him into the bathroom. I can take a couple of minutes to take care of both our needs. I looked at Sora who was lying against the wall, panting my name. I looked down at his hard on, drooling. I licked my lips and leaning into him. Kissing his forehead. I moved down, blowing on his aching cock, causing Sora to bury his hands in my hair, tugging roughly. I smirked, licking around it slowly, relishing in the hitched pants coming from the boy in front of me.

" Riku...nuugg...take me in already..mm." Sora moaned pushing my head down, bucking his hips up a little. I chuckled before taking him in, Sora's loud moan made my pants get tighter then they already were. I continued to lick Sora as I tried to undo my own pants, failing miserably. Sora must have saw me trying to get them off since he reached over and undid them for me. I jerked my head up once my pants were finally off, watching as Sora fell back against the wall. I kept this on for a while, stroking my self in time with my licks.

" RIKU! " Sora moaned coming in my mouth, with me following after. Sora's face was flushed as he leaned on the wall panting after I finished with both of us. I stood up shakily, walking over to grab something to clean this up with. I walked out of the room, a tired Sora on my heels. I'm flying high. I feel really good now. I'm going out on a real date with Sora. Not anyone else to ruin things for us. Axel and Roxas were in the living room, sucking each others faces off as usual. Roxas broke the kiss to stare at us. I opened the door for Sora, letting him go out before me. Roxas was about to say something when Axel bite down on his neck, silencing him. I'm glad that I have Axel or I would never hear the end of Roxas. I learn to tune him out but it's still annoying to have to listen to him bitch at me. He makes it seem like I'm the bad guy when Sora wants everything that I do to him, just as much as I do. I joined Sora as we walked over to the diner. I led Sora to the very back of the restaurant where no one comes. Candles lined the tables, giving it a warm glow. Now _this_ is what I call romantic. I held out my hands, gesturing to the table like a waiter would. Sora giggled at me, sitting in one of the chairs. I pushed him in taking my seat in the other chair. A laugh made us both look on in the dim lighting as Demyx came over to our table, handing us the menus.

" Enjoy your evening." Demyx whispered giving me a wink as he left us in the dimly light room. Even though it was dark, I could still see Sora's blush. That's weird. Why would he be blushing? I asked him that, only for him to blush more.

" Well, it's just that you took me to a romantic place and your going to have a nice dinner with me. I just feel special. No one has ever done that for me before. And your actually the first person who kissed me too.." Sora mumbled hiding his face from me. Aw! He looks so cute! I reached over and put my hand under his chin, pulling him up in a tender kiss. I pulled away so I could look him in the eye.

" I love you Sora." I whispered without realizing it. I felt my cheeks become hot. I can't believe I said that! Sora laughed at me as he put his forehead against mine. I felt a pout come over my features. The great Riku does NOT pout or blush! But I can't control my self around Sora. We sat back in our seats as Demyx came out with a smug look on his face. We ordered our food and drinks, being left alone yet again.

"Your the first person that I've ever asked out on a date before.." I mumbled, more to my self then anything. Damn it! I let something slip again! I looked up to Sora, who had a blush again. Sora slipped his hand in mine, squeezing it lightly. I smiled as I looked into Sora's blue eyes. I'm getting to be mushy cause of Sora. Demyx ruined our moment yet again when he brought out the food and drinks. Can't I ever have a moment with Sora without someone barging in and ruining it? We finished our food and left for the park after I payed for it. Sora and I were laying on the grass, looking at the stars, perfectly content. Sora snuggled into my side, closing his eyes, soon falling asleep. I petted his hair as I was claimed by sleep.

" Oi, Sora, Riku! Get the hell up!" Someone screamed in my ear, kicking my in my side. The fuck? I snapped up, glaring at said person who rudely woke me up. Roxas's pissed face glared down at me. I should have known the little fucker would kick me. Sora stirred behind me, yawning and hugging me from behind.

" It's 12:00 at night and dad is throwing a fucking fit cause he didn't know what the heck you were. And guess who gets his head bit off by our dad when he sees you?" Roxas hissed at us looking at me as he said the last part. I scowled at the blonde in front of me. Who does he think he is? I would have snapped his little neck if Sora hadn't been right behind me. I looked over and saw the Axel was there too, hiding behind Roxas. Said blonde followed my line of sight and smirked.

" By the way, your friend here ratted you out. So you can thank him for that." Roxas informed me as the redhead ducked farther behind Roxas. He what? What kinda of friend rats their other friend out like that? I glared at Axel, wishing that I could burn a hole in that thick skull of his! Maybe then he would listen to me when I say ' DON'T TELL ROXAS'! I stood up, pulling Sora up with me. Roxas hugged Sora protectively. I looked back at Axel.

" Hey Axel. Why don't you walk with me?" I hissed clenching my fists. I was frustrated and I got my boyfriend stolen away from me and I'm awaiting my impending doom when I make it back to Sora's house. I fucking am feed up with all this shit. I walked over to the redhead, dragging him by his ear, almost ripping it off.

" Ow ow ow ow OW! That fucking hurts you know!" Axel screamed at me while trying to break free from my vice grip on his poor ear.

" Good! I hope your fuckin' ear comes off!" I snapped shooting a glare at the bitching redhead. Roxas turned to look at us, a worried look on his face. I watched him as he bit his lip, looking from Sora to Axel and Sora again. He looked back at Axel longingly, a hurt look played out on his face. I heard Roxas mutter a 'Fuck' as he let Sora go and rushed over to me and Axel, slapping my hand off Axel's ear. Roxas hugged Axel tightly, rubbing his ear genitally. Axel purred as he was babied by the blonde. I went up to where Sora was still feeling pissed off. I saw Sora look at me worriedly. I felt a warm hand slip into mine as a body pressed against my side. Sora's innocent blue eyes stared into mine, calming me quickly. All the anger drained out of me as I kissed the top of Sora's head. We finally got to their house, walking inside. Cloud ran down the hallway, pulling Sora away from me and into a tight hug.

" Oh Sora! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Cloud cooed petting Sora's hair. Sora whined, trying to get out of his dad's grip. Cloud let Sora go, settling with glaring hard at me. This outta be good.

" Thanks for telling me that you planed on kidnapping my son you little punk!" Cloud hissed at me, pouting like a child. I laughed as Cloud glared at me again.

" Shut up, kidnapper." He snapped, causing Axel to burst out laughing. I glared at him since he has no room to be laughing at me.

" I don't think that you can laugh about that, fire-crotch." Cloud put in making the redhead stop laughing and glare at the blonde. I chuckled quietly. This date ended up better then I thought.

**A/N Not wounder full, but it's okay. Do many of you guys even read this last part? Or the beginning part for that matter? You know, the part where I talk (type) about things? If your reading this, thank you for reading! Review please! it fills my heart with joy!**


	17. Trouble maker

**A/N I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry for that! I was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. And Christmas was yesterday and everything, so I had family to deal with. So sorry! No one reviewed the last chap. Was it not good or something? Tell me! I need to know what to fix! I'll go back and rewrite it if it's no good. I'm glad that someone told me about my spelling mistakes. Their probably in here too. But I'll fix them later when i get a bit more time.**

**Thank you seeker of the skies for reviewing the story and telling me that my spelling mistakes are horrid! I know that I can be bad about those and I thank you for telling me. I tried to kick myself not to make them in the first place writing this. They probably are in here but I just want to get this out quickly so I didn't take the time to read threw this. **

**If anyone would like to help me with this I would be grateful to have someone fix the mistakes and help with the ideas for this. I really want someone to help me but I don't know that I can have a beta since I don't fit the requirements to have a beta. I'll check again but I would like someone to tell me if they want to or if they know someone who might want to.  
><strong>

I really don't want to go back to school yet. Axel and I started dating and I don't want to deal with all the questions that I'm sure the stupid people there would be asking. I sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes with little luck. I groaned as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, stumbling towards my bathroom for a nice warm shower. I walked right into the hot water, since I slept without any clothes on. I melted under the warmth of it. It felt really nice! I didn't even care as two arms rapped themselves around my waist. I already know it's Axel, so what's the point. We finished up our shower and made our way down stairs after we got dressed. I grabbed a quick breakfast and went out the door with the redhead on my tail. Axel held my hand the whole way there. He can be kinda clingy sometimes, not like I care. People started whispering as soon as they caught sight of us, which didn't surprise me at all. Probably will be all around school by the time lunch rolls around. I lead Axel to my locker, not caring that he hadn't gone to his locker yet. I grabbed my stuff then dragged the pyro to our first class. The people moved for me as I pushed threw the crowd, knowing that I get easily pissed in the early mornings. I left Axel behind when we entered the classroom, taking my seat right away. Axel followed me like a little puppy dog, kissing my forehead. I smirked, grabbing his face and pushing our lips together roughly, causing the people in the room to gasp. I pulled away and smiled at the dazed redhead. I know that Axel will retaliate. He always does. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, expecting to see a evil look in his eye. My eyes almost fell out of my skull when the redhead just took the stuff out of his backpack, not even taking a second thought about the kiss. I felt a little saddened that I didn't get to have a dominance fight with my boyfriend. I ignored the ping of hurt in my heart and doodled in my notebook. I wonder what has gotten to Axel. Is he okay? Is he tired of me? Is he angry with me? Is he sad? My mind wouldn't stop jumping to conclusions. Why do I care if Axel didn't kiss me back? I know he loves me, right? My thoughts stopped as something hit my head. I snapped my head around to see my idiot brother sitting in his seat, waving at me. I chucked the paper ball back at him, smiling as it hit right in his face. My thoughts returned to the fucking redhead again! Can't I last two minutes without thinking about that stupid idiot! I thumped my head to the table, sighing as I did so. The teacher walked in and began starting up class. I didn't give a shit about school at the moment. I have more important things on my mind, like why my boyfriend didn't kiss me back like he always does! Speaking of the moron, he's not showing that anything is on his mind at all. He's just listening to the teacher like a good little student that he isn't. The bell rang, telling us that it was time to go to the next class. Axel got out of his seat and was starting to go off to the next class. I yanked him back by his shirt so he was facing me. My face was more likely turned up in a scowl, that would normally scare the living shit out of a normal person, but, this is Axel. I narrowed my eyes, glaring daggers at the little shit.

" What the fuck? What's wrong with you? I kissed you and you act like the shit doesn't effect you, like the past couple of days didn't happen. Like you didn't have your head in between my legs. Fuck that! Cut the _fucking crap_! What the hell is up with that? Do you not want to got out with me no more? If that's it, you better get your fucking head out of your ass!" My voice turned deadly as I spat out my thoughts to the redhead. I WILL cut off his cock and shove it down his throat and hang him from the ceiling if he thinks _he's_ going to break up with me so soon. My head hurt badly as my anger hit the roof. I was seeing red and would kill the nearest person once I found out what his problem was.

" I'll tell you what my problem is. I'm trying to see how long it takes you to beg for me to touch you. And I guess you already lost. I guess I overestimated your willpower." Axel mused looking down at me. My anger flared at the stupid response that he gave. A test? THAT'S what he was doing? My grip tightened on his shirt. I pulled Axel close to my face.

" Fuck. You. I can last a lot longer then you can. Just fucking watch me." I hissed walking into the classroom just as the late bell rang. I'm _so_ fricking on edge. If someone so much as _looks_ at me wrong right now I would probably rip their heads off. The class passed without me disemboweling anybody. One more class to go then I can be in gym and play a nice game of Struggle. Social studies with Mr. Lexaus. Easy enough. I walked in and saw that all the tables where in twos. Great. Fucking great. It's a partner day. Axel had already found a partner and Sora was with Riku. I have to find a different person.

" Hey Roxas! Come be my partner!" A bubbly blonde called, pointing to the seat next to his. Demyx. Can my day get any better? My eye twitched as I made my way over to the boy. He started asking all these stupid questions. I clenched my fists as he continued to talk. Don't kill him. It was like years before the bell rang. I shot out of seat and out the door, pushing all the people out of my way. I threw off my clothes and put on my gym clothes, not caring if anybody saw. I pushed people out of my way again as I went out the door. Axel somehow made it out along with all the regular Strugglers. They all looked at me as I kicked up a Struggle bat and caught it in my hand. I got into my fighting stance.

" Who wants to FUCKING Struggle?" I hissed watching as everybody cleared the field but a certain redhead. I clenched my Struggle bat, getting ready to pounce. This is going to be fun. I get to beat the shit out of the redhead and not get in trouble for it. Axel had a Struggle bat in his hands, looking utterly confused. I swung out making a loud sickening crack of the Struggle bats knocking on each other. I continued my rampage, swinging my bat around wildly, hitting the redhead a couple of times. Getting most of his orbs but still had all of mine. He left himself open for a second, which was all I needed to whack him in his side. I continued to whack him till he called uncle. I almost had all but like 10 of his orbs. I could have continued but I didn't really want to hurt the redhead. I chucked my bat right next to his head, leaving the field. I plugged in my ipod. Listening as S.O.A.D came on, making me feel better. I glanced back at the field where Axel still lied, panting. I looked away and climbed into a tree that I go in when I want to be left alone. The music in my ears made my lye back and close my eyes. I was getting into my song when I felt a hand tap me. I opened one of my eyes to see Axel standing there. I took out my headphones and glared at the redhead.

" What do you want." I hissed. Axel rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepishly at me.

" I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Axel mumbled finding the ground really interesting. So the fucker says sorry? Fine. I guess that I'll forgive him. I sighed, softening my glare on the redhead.

" Okay I fore-"

" Even if you were angry that I didn't touch you." Axel added with a smirk. My eye twitched and my anger came back full force. You fucking blew it! I jumped down from the tree, glaring up at the redhead. The height difference was probably funny to look at. A small little guy picking a fight with a giant. I lifted my foot and brought it down on his foot, causing him to bend down a little giving me room to knee him right in the bad place. Axel doubled over in pain. I sneered down at him walking away and leaving him to wallow in his suffering. Motherfucking bastard! The asshole almost made me forgive him! I stormed off in the building. Not caring if it was time to came back in yet. I didn't even spare a glance at my friend making out with the bully that picked on us from elementary school. I kinda figured that Hayner had a thing for him anyways. I pushed open the doors of the locker room and blindly wondered down the halls. Of course I had to bump into none other then the principle Xemnas. The guy fucks one of the teachers in his office! I'm sure of it! I heard them once when I was sneaking out of detention. I mean- I never snuck out before. What are you talking about? Okay fine. I've slipped past mansex a couple of times before. And I'm almost 100% sure that it was the asshole Saix that he was sticking his dick up too. They're both pricks, isn't that cute.

" What are you doing out of class?" Mansex barked out. I rolled my eyes. He doesn't give a fuck what I'm doing out of class, he just wants a reason to lock me up in detention.

" Taking a fucking stroll in the park. What does it look like I'm doing? What are YOU doing out here instead of feeling up the teachers?" I asked watching his face twist into a look of pure hatred. We had a mini glaring match.

" I'd watch your mouth if I was you." He warned, looming over me. I scoffed at his petty little threat. Is that all he got?

" But your not me your fucking child molester! So shut your cock sucking, dick licking, child raping, mouth!" I yelled as his face turned different colors. Explosion in 3..2..1-

" Detention room, NOW!" He bellowed, getting up in my face. I turned on my heel, heading to said place.

" With pleasure." I spat as I parted from the pissed man. The hallways were still empty as I walked down the the detention room. I was about to turn a corner when a hand shot out and caught my arm. I was caught off guard when I was pulled into a storage room and against a warm body. I looked up to my captor, a blur of flaming red hair that only belonged to Axel. Sure enough his face came into focus as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

" Why did you talk that way to Xemnas? I've never seen someone stand up to him like that." Axel mumbled looking at me in awe. I scoffed at him, not seeing the big deal about standing up to him.

" I do it all the time. And I wouldn't have gotten in trouble if you hadn't have made me so fucking pissed!" I pointed out watching Axel's face form into one of confusion. I growled at him, smashing my lips on his, leaving them there for no more then a second before I left the small closet, stalking down the hall. I slammed open the door and sat down at one of the tables. My head is so fricking mess up! On one side it's saying top forgive the idiot and just kiss and make up. But on the other, it says give him living hell till he comes back with his tail between his legs. I kicked my chair back and closed my eyes, glad that the detention room lady wasn't here yet. My eyes snapped open when someone came rushing into the room, closing and locking the door. I moved my arm so I could see who this person was, huffing as it was the redhead again. I was about to say something when I was cut off by his lips. Axel pulled back, looking hurt.

" I'm so sorry Roxy. I didn't know that you would get this upset. I don't want you to get in trouble cause of me. Please can you forgive me!" Axel plead hovering over me. I smirked up at him, knowing what I would say.

" Okay I'll forgive you. Under one condition. You'll have to show me how bad you really want it." I purred, winking at the redhead. Axel laughed, straddling my hips, wiggling a little.

" That's my horny little Roxy." Axel purred grinding his hips hard on mine. My body stopped listening to me as I groaned and moaned for Axel. The redhead flipped me so I was facing the other table, draped over it. He slipped his hand under my waist band of my pants, gladly finding that I went commando today. Axel pumped my\e in time with his thrusts. I panted as I felt that white hot heat pool around the pit of my stomach. The grip I had on the table tightened as I inched closer to my release. God I hope no one finds us. Axel bit my neck making yet another moan escape my lips.

" Axel, I'm gonna..mm.." I warned arching my back. Axel flipped me back around, roughly pressing his lips to mine, slipping his tongue in my mouth, running it over mine. I rapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. A loud, drawn out moan slipped from my mouth as I came. I broke the kiss, panting for air. Axel smiled at me, licking the white substance off his fingers, one by one. I glanced down to see he had yet to cum. I unzipped his pants, taking him in without warning. It didn't take more then two minutes of licking and sucking for him to cum also. I kissed him lightly, my breathing getting under control. I jumped as the door slammed open, the detention room lady standing there with a video camera in hand and a smirk on her face.

" Gotcha. Man you guys go at it like rabbits!" She cackled, sitting at her desk. I looked on in horror as she smirked.

" Gosh, you wouldn't like if I just happened to show this to the whole school, including Xemnas. He'll probably show it to your parents then you'll both be in trouble and more likely separated." She pointed out, smiling at our shocked faces. Oh man. If my dad sees this he'll ground me and decapitate Axel. That little sadistic bitch! Axel got off of me, sitting in the seat next to mine.

" You both look so funny! And there's nothing that will get me to stop from sending this all over." She laughed again as she plugged it in to her computer and pressed send. With that click of a button sealed my fate. I'm gonna be locked up forever. Axel let his head thump to the table. I feel bad for him since he won't be able to come over unless he wants to be hung. We stayed there for most of the time. Watching as the lady left to go who knows where. I was hoping that Sora would come and comfort me, and tell our parents that it's okay. But fates a bitch. My dad walked calmly into the room. A fake look of happiness played out over his features.

" I'm pissed. Not because my son just got violated. No, but because he's out fucking around with his boyfriend instead of learning which is the whole POINT of SCHOOL!" Cloud hissed glaring at me and Axel. He huffed, trying to dim his anger.

" Car. Now." He growled pointing towards the door. We scrambled out the door, not wanting to be there when he explodes. I made it to the car first, buckling up quickly. Axel followed right after me, sitting there stiffly. I rubbed his arm, trying my best to reassure my worried boyfriend. Cloud came into the car, sitting there calmly. We began driving down the street, not breathing a word.

" I know that you guys love each other. So I'll let it go. But, please, don't have the school call me and tell me that my son was almost fucking with another student. Warn me or something when you guys feel like fucking in school. You don't know how close I was to having a heart attack. But I still expect you to get passing grades from all your classes." Cloud told us, driving into the drive way. I smiled up at my dad. He's so cool.

" I love you dad." I chirped hugging my dad. He rapped his arms around me, giving me a light squeeze. I walked to the stairs, waiting for my boyfriend to follow.

" I love you Mr. Strife for not killing me." Axel mocked my tone that I used when I said it. Cloud put his hand in Axel's face, pushing him away and stalking down the hallway.

" I don't think your really in the clear yet." He warned before disappearing into the kitchen. Axel stared down the hall, a dumbfounded look on his face. I laughed pulling him upstairs.

**A/N I don't have much to say. I guess just review for me and share with me your thoughts.**


	18. Christmas party

**A/N I'm going to get this out before the new year! XD I hope this is okay. I know that it's a Christmas chap when it's not Christmas. But I wanted to get something out! And I felt like I had to do something for Christmas! The next chapter has a MAJOR time skip and I apologize in advance for that! We all knew that a time skip had to come sometime. But the next chapter moves the plot along since this doesn't do much of anything but some some of the family. I own nothing and I warn you that there is some Cleon and VenxTerra in this chap. Review please! I don't own the song Rape me, Nirvana does.  
><strong>

I can't believe that it's Christmas! I'm so excited! I've been so happy that it seemed like I was on a sugar rush the whole day! I tried to control my shaking as me, Riku, Axel, and Roxas were walking down the side walk before we got to go home to presents!

" Sora, calm down." Riku sighed looking at me tiredly. I stuck my tongue out at him. He's been like this all day. Grinch.

" Lighten up scrooge! It's Christmas! At least TRY to look happy about it!" I pouted crossing my arms and glaring at Riku.

" Sora does have a point Riku." Axel backed me up. Roxas was holding Axel's hand, leaning into his side. They've been really close ever since they started going out. It's so cute.

" I just don't see what the big deal is. I haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time. No one to celebrate it with. So I just don't have 'the Christmas spirit' anymore." Riku muttered looking down at his feet. My heart broke in two. That's so sad! My poor Riku!

" Aww Riku! I'll celebrate it with you! " I squealed hugging Riku tightly. He chuckled and kissed the top of my forehead. I wouldn't let him go as we walked down to our house. Riku and Axel had to go back to their houses to go do something. But not without a protest from both me and my brother. Let's say that we almost had them, but they won in the end.

" Jerks!" Roxas yelled receiving a middle finger from Riku and a wink from Axel. Leon pulled into the driveway as Axel and Riku started leaving.

" Hey boys." Leon greeted us, saving us from having to unlock the door. Our house was all decked out for the holiday. When we left the house about a little over half an hour ago, it looked like it always did. So I guess that Cloud busted his butt to get all this up.

" Cloud!" Leon called, expecting the blonde to come running to hug him. But when Cloud didn't come he looked like his heart got ripped out. He when towards the kitchen, looking for said blonde. Cloud was sitting on the floor against the counter, his shirt off and his pants low on his waist. I glanced at Leon, who was practically drooling. Cloud was listening to his ipod, tiredly singing some of the lyrics.

_Rape me.._

_Rape me my friend._

_Rape me.._

_Rape me again._

_I'm not the only one. (X4)_

_RAPE ME! (X9)_

Leon was about to pass out from blood loss. That's our dad for you. Always doing something to embarrass you. Leon growled, striding over to Cloud, straddling him. Cloud's eyes snapped open, he was blushing like a mad man.

" Cloud I swear if you say 'Rape me' one more time when you look like this, I WILL screw you senseless." Leon hissed roughly pressing his lips to Cloud's. Me and my brother turned away from our dad's. I could hear Cloud moan as Leon did something I could live my whole LIFE not knowing. I turned my head as I heard the front door open and close. Who would that be? I hope that it's not some of our family coming early. Or they'll be in for quite the show. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was only Riku and Axel. But still. They will be shocked at what our dad's are doing. They came up to us and were just about to say hi when they caught a glimpse of Leon and Cloud. I watched as their eyes grew wide.

" Oh..my..god.." Axel whispered staring on in shock. Riku just stood there like a statue, eyes wide in horror. I looked back at my dad's, Cloud opened his eyes and saw our visitors. He began to panic, trying to push Leon off of him but finding that he lost his strength. He tried to tell Leon but it came out muffled since his lips were still on Leon's. So it sounded more like,

" Lemff! Get mffh!" English: Leon! Get off! Leon broke the kiss to stare at Cloud strangely. Cloud's face was flushed again as he pointed at Riku and Axel. Leon followed where Cloud was pointing and froze when he saw them standing there. A dark blush covered Leon's face as he jumped off Cloud like he was on fire.

" That was hot." Axel mused looking between our dad's, only making both of their blushes deepen. Cloud got to his feet walking around the kitchen, trying to find something to do.

" Nice job with the decorations Cloud." Leon praised looking around at all the Christmas decorations lining the kitchen from his place leaning on the counter. Cloud looked over his shoulder at Leon, smirking evilly at him. Cloud walked over to Leon, standing dangerously close. Cloud signaled for Leon to come closer.

" RAPE ME~!" Cloud said loudly, but not too loudly. Leon's eyes narrowed at the blonde. Said blonde just smiled back at him, leaning so his lips were only a breath apart from Leon's. " Rape me..." He whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible. Leon hissed at Cloud.

" Your really asking for it Cloud Strife." He growled harshly. Cloud only smiled at him.

" I guess it's gonna be a horny Christmas for your dad's." Axel whispered, smiling knowingly. We all walked into the kitchen sitting at table. Axel stood up and grabbed Riku's arm, dragging him with him. Axel stood next to Leon, pulling out his phone.

" What are you doing Axel?" Riku asked after Axel snapped a picture. Said redhead smiled at Riku.

" Taking a picture of all the semes!" Axel cheered happily. Me, my brother and Cloud scoffed, glaring at the three in the middle of the kitchen.

" I resent that!" We all snapped in unison, causing the 'semes' to laugh. We pouted, not happy that we're declared 'ukes'.

" Hey Cloud. Why don't you take a picture of us Semes together." Leon asked smirking at Cloud, who in turn growled at the brunette. Cloud stomped over and snatched the camera out of Leon's hands.

" Okay. Now say ' I'm a fucker!" Cloud chirped rolling his eyes. After the picture was taken he shoved the camera back in Leon's hands.

" Wait we have to get a picture of the ukes together!" Axel whined smirking . Cloud huffed unhappily.

" Fine." He hissed as me and my brother stood together, Cloud sticking his head in between ours. All of us managed to smile. Axel swooned, looking at us with glee in his eyes.

" Isn't that cute! All the Strife boys together. All of them ukes too! What are the odds?" Axel chuckled as Roxas stormed up to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to his face.

" Shut the hell up before I close that fucking mouth for you!" Roxas warned with a deadly glare. Axel laughed at his threat, not seeing it as a threat at all. I reminded them that it was Christmas and we shouldn't be fighting. I was ignored of course. Oh well. I guess you can't have Christmas without someone fighting.

0-0-0-0

After I tried very hard not to hurt Axel I stormed off to the hallway, hoping to get some peace before every body in our family started coming. But with a family like ours, that most likely will never happen.

" Cloud! I told you..!" Leon hissed chasing Cloud out to the hallway I was in. My dad kept laughing as Leon's anger grew. Leon calmly walked forward, making Cloud walk farther down the hallway. Leon grabbed Cloud pinning him against the wall, his hands pinned above his head by one of Leon's hands. Cloud's laughing stopped and was replaced by a seductive smirk. Why am I still watching? I guess cause I'm bored and know that it certainly will be entertaining. Cloud will stop Leon if it goes to far anyway. Leon hissed at Cloud again, roughly pressing his lips on Cloud's. Cloud moaned in response, leaning in to the kiss, wanting it to deepen. Leon's anger was gone by now as he slipped his hand into the back of Cloud's pants. They were having their good time and my ears perked as I heard the front door open. Doesn't anyone knock anymore? My aunt Tifa came skipping down the hallway, unaware of my dads. She stopped as she looked up and saw them.

" Geez little brother. I never thought that you would be the one with a hand down your pants." She giggled as Cloud's eyes widened and he snapped his head to Tifa, blushing a bright red. Leon looked back at Tifa too, also blushing. Leon quickly pulled his hand out of Cloud's pants, turning his head away from everybody.

" Aww! I made them blush! You naughty boys." She squealed to the other family members that also saw the show. My other aunt Aqua laughed with her. Cloud pushed pass them and hurried upstairs, since he was embarrassed and still didn't have a shirt on. I stood up, ready to greet the family. Tifa came over to me first, squeezing the life out of me.

" Oh Roxas! I missed you so much! Look how much you've grown!" Tifa chirped happily. I tried pushing her away without much luck.

" He hasn't grow at all. Still the same size; Short!" A boy with hair very much like Sora's hissed. Vanitas. Little devil! My LEAST favorite cousin. He looks just like Sora, but his hair is black and his eyes are a gold color. And the little fact that he's the devil in a boys body!

" Shut up you little devil!" I growled glaring at him hard. He can go fuck him self! Axel and Sora and bastard all came to see what's happening. Tifa hugged Sora this time. Leaving me free to kill Vanitas with both hands.

" Roxas?" Axel called, looking at me worriedly. I was in the middle of having a glaring match with Vanitas. I snapped my head to Axel glaring at him.

" What!" I snapped making Axel raise an eyebrow at my behavior. Vanitas chuckled looking at Axel.

" Who's that midget?" Vanitas asked pointing at Axel. I hissed at him again. Really, he had to say that?

" I'm the same fucking size at you! And it's none of your business bas-" I stopped myself since Tifa doesn't like us swearing. I continued to glare at him. He makes he even angrier then Axel does! He just seems to know how to use things against me. I hate him. But I guess that it is Christmas, so I'll try to be nice.

" What's the matter Roxas? Getting a little mad? Aren't you glad to see your favorite cousin?" He asked with a smirk. I was ready to commit murder. I was about to snap off his neck when I saw blonde hair move. I turned my hair to check if it was true. A guy about as tall as me pushed threw our family. He looked a lot like me. It's true!

" Ven ven!" I squealed hugging him tightly. He's my favorite person in the family. He's a nice guy. He looks really young but he's like twenty right now. He chuckled hugging me back.

" Hey Rox! I missed you so much! It's not as interesting without you!" Ven laughed smiling back at me. I laughed beaming up at him. I cling to him as I was dragged over back where I was before.

" Hey Sora." He greeted my brother, getting a similar response. Ven sighed as we both hung off him. We like when Ventus comes over. He's like another brother to us, and he might as well be. A tall brunette came over to us, laughing at Ven.

" Oh no! Attack of the cousins!" He taunted amused that Ven has us draped over him. Ven stuck his tongue out at the man.

" Gee thanks for giving me a hand Terra." Ven pouted letting himself be snuggled. He laughed at the actions of our cousin. Terra is his boyfriend. He was scared to go out with him since our family wasn't always excepting of dating a person of the same gender. But after the news of Cloud marrying Leon he allowed himself to go out with Terra. They make a good couple.

" Fine I'll help you." Terra sighed taking a step towards us. Ven hugged us tightly, glaring at Terra.

" No it's to late for that now! They get to snuggle with me!" Ven hissed petting our heads. I chuckled at Terra's chest-fallen look. Terra's funny too. He's a really nice guy. Cloud came back, a shirt on and his pride hurt. People laughing at him as he came down. He almost made it into the kitchen when Ventus stopped him.

" Hey uncle Cloud! " He called stopping Cloud's motions.

" Hi Ventus." He sobbed, he was so close to getting in the safety of the kitchen. Ven laughed at my dad's voice.

" You can go. Sorry for stopping your run for freedom." He rushed into the kitchen, probably to run around, cleaning and making food. We let Ven go, which made Ven happy that he wasn't being smothered by his two cousins. Axel went over to Ven, holding his face in his hand, a curious look on his face. Ven was taken aback as Axel, turned Ven's face around.

" Dang! He looks just like you Roxy!" Axel mused smiling at me. I felt a ping of jealously shoot threw me, my anger rising a bit. Ven looked over to me worriedly.

" Um. Who's this Roxas?" Ven asked trying to get out of Axel's grip. Axel looked back at Ven, smiling.

"Axel. Roxy's-" Axel said before I covered his mouth. I'm not afraid to tell my family. But Vanitas will surely hold it over me and that's the last thing I want. I'll just hold it off till the last second possible. Ven looked at me strangely. I whispered what Axel started in his ear. He beamed up at me.

" Aww! Rox! That's so cute!" Ven chuckled looking between me and Axel. I looked up at Axel, who closed his eyes. What is he doing? I jumped when I felt something warm and wet slide against my hand. He's licking my hand! I uncovered his mouth, glaring at him. We all went into the living room, gonna open presents. I got a lot of different things. I don't really want to go into details. We had our dinner and now we are all just sitting around, talking.

" Hey Roxas. Don't you have something to tell everybody?" Ven asked looking at me knowingly. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I looked up at all the stares on me now.

" I have a boyfriend. And he's sitting right here." I declared pointing at Axel, who was shocked that he was suddenly being looked at by my whole family.

" And Riku's my boyfriend!" Sora chirped happily. Everybody was slightly shocked, but it soon went back to normal. Well that's over with. I leaned on Axel, so tired from dealing with all the family members.

" Roxas..Roxas. Wake up I'm leaving!" Someone yelled shaking me. I opened my eyes to look at my cousin Ven. I opened my arms, telling him to hug me silently. He leaned down and gave me a big hug, telling me good bye.

" See ya next time Ven ven." I whispered, still really tired. I can barely keep my eyes open. I didn't fight the sleep as I lyed back in Axel's lap. This was a really good Christmas.

**A/N happy new year everybody and leave me a nice review!**


	19. Where are you?

**A/N This is going to be ending in a couple more chapters. I'm sad to see this one end! I had a fun time writing this, but all good things must come to an end. This one is sad for Riku. I don't hate him! Riku's awesome! But...I just find myself putting him in bad situations, for some reason.. Anyway! OMG! 41 reviews! Holy crap guys! You all spoil me!~ ^^ I love you all and hope that once this one's over you go to some of my other stories and follow those to the end as well!**

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed on this! I never would have gotten this far without you guys :') Enjoy the story!**

**If you didn't see on the last chap, yes I'm aware that there is a major time skip, so no need to tell me. REVIEW pls!  
><strong>

It went...well, for lack of a better word, during the past two months. Just cause I feel like being nice today, I'll give you a quick update. Axel is trying to have Roxas but as soon as he gets close to being able to have him he asks Roxas if he's okay with it. Roxas tells him if he would simply wait a while longer till they talk about having sex, much to the redhead's disappointment. Roxas is finding that Axel can get a bit jealous at times. When Roxas was at the mall with Roxas he kept snapping at the blonde for 'staring at other people'. Roxas had to drag Axel out of the mall since he scared the shit of a guy that so much as _looked_ at the blonde wrong. Sora and I are going slow. And SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your stupid jokes about it. I have also tried to get Sora out of his pants. But, the same with Roxas and Axel, he wants to wait a bit. I love him anyway. Even if he won't let me fuck him yet.

I'm walking back home from a long day at school. I have a strange feeling that something big is about to happen, but I have no idea what. Whatever. I'm just going to try and stop the weird, nagging, feeling pulling at the back of my skull. I wonder if Sora's doing anything and would go out on a date with me? Hm. Well might as well go and ask him after. I trudged into my, recently cleaned, home. I absentmindedly ran my fingers threw my sliver hair, scanning the room once out of habit. My eyes rested on a piece of paper lying on my table. I don't remember anything there when I felt. I bent down to pick this unknown paper up when I felt arms rap themselves around me, pressing something to my face. I struggled uselessly, watching as my world turned black. And a single word passed from my lips,

"_Shit..."_

0-0-0-0

"Hey has anyone seen Riku?" Sora asked turning to his brother and Axel. He hadn't seen Riku for a little while and just felt a little worried. What had happened? Is he okay? Is he hurt?

" Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Riku. I'm sure that he's fine." Axel reassured smiling at the brunet, who smiled in acknowledgment. It'll be okay. He told himself. It'll be just fine.

0-0-0-0

I winced as a sharp pain shot threw my skull. What the fuck? I had to double check if I was blind or not since when I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness. Where _am_ I? I groaned as the pain grew. Ouch. My ears perked as the sound of shuffling cut threw the silence.

" Ma'am, he's awake." A gruff voice that had a British accent called. Walking over to me. I stiffened as the footsteps grew louder, then stopped right in front of me. I tried looking up but saw nothing that would help in getting a good look at my captors. I vaguely found that something was tied over my eyes. Blindfold? A wave of relief flowed threw me at finding that I wasn't blind, but didn't nothing to comfort me. The light taps of heels as they walked down what I believed to be stairs, was the only picture the I had of my current situation. Damn this fucking blindfold to hell! I hope what ever sick mind that thought up such a stupid thing is rotting six feet underground!

" Who are you and where the fuck am I?" I hissed pulling on my restrained arms, only helping to make what will probably end up being red marks. Busy thrashing around I didn't pay attention to the tapping of the heels drawing nearer. Two light hands were placed on my shoulders, making my movements stop and my back go rim-rod straight. The hands moved up to untie the blindfold from my eyes. I squinted as the harsh light flooded my vision for a bref second. My heart stopped and immediately sunk to the pit of my stomach as I found who my captor was. No. No, no ,no , NO! I wish the it would be anyone else BUT her! Heck I would even enjoy having a madman cut me open, rip my insides out, sell them on the black market, gouge out my eye balls and make them into chew toys for his pet Rottweiler. Then let said Rottweiler shred me up into tiny little pieces that he then uses in his next meal! Hell, I might even want to take Cloud up on his offer to disembowel me.

" X-Xion?" I choked voice crackling as I shook with absolute fear. Now your all probably looking at me weirdly. Why would I be afraid of a teenage girl? I'll tell you why, I turned her down! She went wacko and no body saw her of the longest time. And one student 'mysteriously' disappeared. She's so fucking messed up! Believe me! I saw her house and she had a red stain that was 'nail polish'. I bet you anything it was blood!

" Hello Riku. How nice to see you again." She spat sounding sickeningly sweet. Her tone of voice didn't go with the blood hungry look in her eyes.

" Remember the time you turned me down? You know, 3 years ago, I asked you, the love of my life, to go out with me? And you didn't even so much as _look_ at me when you said that one word that _ruined my life_!" She yelled slamming my head into the hard wall behind me. Blood ran down my face and the back of my neck and I felt lightheaded. Shit. She released my hair to slap me hard in the face only to punch me in the gut right after. The ground came up on me as I gasped and coughed, trying to get the air that had been knocked out of me back. Xion's looming shadow of a figure stood over me, the deadly glare boring holes into my eyes.

" X-Xi-on...ry." I gasped as my vision darkened as the edges. She scoffed and placed a well aimed kick to my gut, blood coming up as I coughed.

" Take care of him for me. My eyes hurt just looking at him." She grit stomping up the stairs. I panted softly, the door slamming shut. My mind raced, pulling up Sora's bright smiling face. Sora. Oh sweet, sweet, Sora. I'm sorry. Streams of tears ran down my cheeks. I'll never get to see Sora. Kiss him, tell him how much I really, really love him. No more holding him as he drifted to sleep, or looking at his perfect, gorgeous face.

" Yes ma'am." The British man drawled, chuckling as they walked over to me picking me up by the shirt, smirking viciously at me pained face.

" Aw. Look. Poor bastards cryin'!" The blonde man laughed showing my tear streaked face. A dark haired man with dreadlocks chuckled at my face as well, stepping closer. I struggled in my pointless attempt to escape. I groaned as I came into contact with another wall. I glanced up to see the man pulling back a fist, connecting it with my face sending my head slamming on the wall behind it. They took turns beating me and punching and kicking me around. I made few pained sound despite how the pain racked threw my entire body, my mind shutting down from all the pain signals it got. My face was more likely drawn into one of no emotion. I fell to the cold ground with a sickening thud, blood pooling. My vision fogged as I blacked out. Nothing that hasn't happened before.

I opened my eyes to the blackness once again, fighting against my restraints for a couple of seconds when I needed to get my barrings. The images of the beating flashed threw my head, I just knew that they would be burned there for sometime. Hands reached out pulling the blindfold off as soon as I calmed. Xion's face twisted in anger.

" Bastard-" She was cut off as my phone vibrated in my pocket. She smiled down at it and snatched it from me. Reading the name out loud. My blood froze.

" Sora." She read opening the phone.

"'_Hey Riku, where are you? You didn't answer you door. You okay? call me. Tell me what's wrong! I love you and hope you give me a call.' _A boyfriend? I've been watching you Riku. I know all about Sora. If you know what's good for yourself you won't tell him, or anyone what happened here. But just to screw you over, I'll just have to answer your little _Sora_." She hissed smirking so evilly that it sent waves of fear down my spine. She-She wouldn't, would she? Hell, it's not like she has anything to lose. She typed away on the key board as I sat staring at the only thing lighting up the dark, I'm guessing that this is a basement, dungeon. If I could move my face without it hurting like hell, I probably would have had a worried look on it, but I can't so I said everything with my eyes. My vision blurred when they filled with tears, threatening to spill over. Xion glanced up at me before pressing that horrid little button that would send the message that was my death sentence. The one I love so, so much it going to be heart broken and it's all her fault! I can't hold the tears from running down my face, and into some of cuts, bruises, and gashes along the way. She tossed the phone onto my lap not caring that she just ruined my whole world. My eyes didn't look up from the bright shining screen that was my phone, the letters on the devise mocking me. I didn't care that I was knocked out again.

0-0-0-0

'_message received. Riku.'_

_'We're over.' _Two simple words that cut me like a knife. I stared down at my phone in complete shock. Riku, wants to break up? B-But it seemed like it was just fine earlier. Is that why he's not around? Did he find someone else? Does he hate me? My grip on the phone loosened as it slipped from my fingers and smashing on the hard concrete, tears following it on it's plunge to the world. Wh-Why? I didn't look up as the door sung open and Roxas almost ran into me.

" Oh, Sora. What are you doing out here? I was just about to go get- hey, what's wrong?" He whispered as more tears fell from my face. I pushed past him and ran up stairs, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

0-0-0-0

I just about smacked into Sora, who was just standing in front of the door leading into the house. Tears? What happened? Where's Riku? Is Sora okay? He ran pass me, leaving me to wonder what my twin was crying. I almost ran back after him when his phone caught me eye.

'_We're over.'_ My stomach started bubbling with rage. My fist that wasn't holding the phone clenched as my side as the other gripped the phone hard. Who the fucking hell does he think he is? My anger was reaching it's boiling point when my dads walked in. Cloud leaned over my shoulder, gasping when he saw the message. My hand shook with anger and I snapped.

" That mother fucking bastard!" I yelled throwing the phone hard at the wall, watching as it shattered into pieces. My whole body was raging with hatred and pure anger, shaking as it ran threw me like the very blood, that was boiling, runs threw my body.

" I'm gonna fucking KILL THAT MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH! HE JUST THINKS THAT HE CAN USE SORA LIKE THAT? NO WAY! He's gonna be fucking ripped to shreds!" I screamed as I began my rampage, throwing things, the shatters of vases and other breakable things echoing threw the house. Axel reached a hand out to grab my shoulder.

" Roxas-" He started and I snapped at him, slapping the hand away and getting up in his face.

" NO! I'm NOT going to calm down! I'm Ready to RIP the nearest person's head off! NO one messes with my little brother! NO ONE! Just-UGGHH!" I spat, throwing more things around not thinking as I just lost it. KILL! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

0-0-0-0

Roxas was running around the house, ruining everything in sight. I'm scared for the well being of every person on this earth at this point. I've never seen Roxas so mad. I looked over to Cloud, he had his head bowed and his hands fisted at his sides. Leon noticed this too and put a firm hand on Could's shoulder. Cloud jerked it off, glaring at Leon with rage fueled eyes. So much for Cloud helping.

" No." He hissed shaking his head, ready to scream his head off like Roxas.

" I TOLD him! I told him BUT THE LITTLE PUNK JUST DIDN'T LISTEN! I told him I would slaughter his fucking ungrateful, fucking heartbreaking, PUNK-ASS, body if he does anything to my son! THE FUCKER! i WARNED HIM, NOW I'M DONE! FUCK IT! He upset Sora and now he's PISSED me off! Not only did he hurt Sora, he's made Roxas mad, and that's my FUCKING LIMIT! No one screws over my family and goes without a fucking death sentence!" Cloud Roared, joining Roxas in his throwing of things around the house. Cloud stormed down the hallway, slamming the door hard behind him. Roxas left a similar way, yelling curses as he slammed the door. It looked like a tornado came threw here. _Two_ tornado, to be exact. Blonde tornado, PISSED, blonde tornadoes.

" That went well." I muttered looking up at Leon, he slumped, staring after Cloud. Bet this has happened before.

" Just give them both time to cool down. It's always worse when their BOTH pissed. They feed off each other like flue to a fire." He sighed, running a hand threw his hair, tilting his head back a little. I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. I don't know if I would be able to deal with both of the blondes like Leon does.

" And that goes for Sora too. Just let him be alone too. He'll come down and then you can go and help him. He only ever let's Roxas see him like this." Leon muttered pulling out a chair and plopping down in it. I looked at him sympathetically. This must be hard for him, seeing all three of the closest people he loves in distress, knowing that he can't help them.

" Okay."

0-0-0-0

I woke up, pain coming full force yet again. I pulled my eyes open with the once of strength that I had left in my sore and beaten body. Light? Where am I? Home? Since when? A dream? No. I have bruises all over my body. I heard pounding on my door, making my head try killing me with the amount of pain that it shot threw my body. I heard the lock being worked on, apparently the person really wants to see me.

" Riku- oh my god!" Sora gasped worriedly, rushing over to my limp body in the corner of the room. I managed to lift my eyes to stare into his. I missed thoese blue innocent eyes.

" S-Sora?" I called, it coming out as a hoarse whisper. Sora held me as tight as he dared, even though I still groaned in pain.

" Who did this to you? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you badly hurt? I'll take you to the doctor." Sora asked, eyes shooting all over my body, seeing if any treatment was necessary. I laughed at the motherly act in my head.

" Sora..your not..mad at me? I didn't mean it I swear! I love you and don't ever think otherwise." I whispered out slowly, cringing at how my vocal cords stretched and ached. I sound like the living dead. Sora's eyes teared up as he looked into my eyes with more emotion then I could read.

" Oh Riku! You have no idea how happy I am that your not breaking up with me! I was so sad and worried! But, Roxas and Cloud tore our house apart. So you coming over is out of the question." Sora cooed hugging me lightly. Oh, I forgot about Cloud and Roxas. If I'm not close to dead yet, I will be.

**A/N LOVE YOU ALL! Now if you would, review for me. **


	20. Overprotective

**A/N I'm soo sorry that this is so late! I meant to get this out sooner, but I guess that I hit a brick wall in my head. And it hurt I got this to go longer! Yay! I hope this is okay. I love that all you guys keep saying that I'm awesome with writing this! You guys are awesome! I know that there will be some mistakes somewhere in here, but I don't want any of you to wait any longer for this. And I noticed that in earlier chaps, I use that letter I a lot. I ( there it is again!) tried to stop myself from using it so much. Hope it's good. I left you at a cliff last time! I'm evil :3 It was hard to come up with something that will move this story along. I mean, lap dances? Done. Piss Roxas? Done many times? Dancing Cloud? Done. Kidnap Sora? (looks over to Sora) Done. Hurt Riku but feel really bad cause you do like Riku? DONE! Smexy yaoi? DONE DONE DONE! Gaa! See what I mean? But It is done and I STILL don't own anything. 20 chaps? Holy crap guys! Sadly this getting up in numbers means that this is drawing to an end. ( longest A/N ever...)  
><strong>

**XCloakedxSchemerx, Riku, Roxas, and Cloud has words for you. X3**

**Roxas: O.o Hey! What did I do? He's my brother! And Riku's a nasty perv who likes to break hearts!**

**Riku: I resent that! And Thank you for CARING about my well being unlike DNL!**

**Me: I said sorry! I love you too you know! After all I gave you Sora! You should be thanking me!**

**Riku: Oh yeah... Thank you. ^^''**

**Cloud: Hey..what's that supposed to mean? I'm normal! **

**Riku, Roxas, and Me: ...**

**Cloud: What? **

**Me: You can be a little...overprotective and strange all around. But don't worry, I still love you Cloud.**

**Axel: Why does no one see the pyro! I was there too you know!**

**Me: Hush I need to start the story! Love you my Axel!~ **

**Review please!**

**Update: sorry. I went to see if their was any reviews and the stupid thing didn't put it up! I'm gonna try to up it up again.**

* * *

><p>I was busy staring into Sora's perfect eyes when a familiar voice cut threw the silence, breaking it in two.<p>

" Roxas is pissed, Cloud is hysterical, and I'm shocked. We're having a great old _fucking time_." The voice hissed, shutting the door and stalking over to us. Flaming red hair was flooding my vision, giving me horrible flash backs.

" Your a dead man walking and you know it. Enjoy your life before they come barring guns and knifes to royally screw your life over." He spat with a look of amusement. Thanks for being behind me Axel. I appreciate it. A chuckle came from my throat as a pathetic little noise that sounded far from a laugh. My muscles ripped as I tried to sit up on my own. Sora rushed to help before I hurt myself more. God I'm pathetic.

" Happy to see you too, Axel." I dead-paned. Keeping a even tone. A snort was my reply, along with a 'Thought so, asshole.', followed by a whack from Sora. As obscenities flowed from Axel's mouth, I got lost in my thoughts. I mean, why would they bring me back here after they just beat me inches away from death? That breaks every rule that villains in those Sunday morning cartoons, set! Like they get a hostage, ask for ransom, hero comes and saves the hostage and everybody goes on with their merry lives. Not beat the crap out of the hostage and let them go! That's just stupid! Why am I wishing that they kept me? I should be happy that I'm alive. But, something just feels..wrong. I have this weird feeling that things are going to get really bad.

" Hello? Anybody in there?" Axel asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I guess that I zoned out for a minute. Whoops..

" What?" I asked, snapping a little bit. I'm sorry Axel! I'm a little grumpy from being held captive and beat within a inch of death. Excuse me.

" You were day dreaming or something. We were just asking you what the hell you were thinking when you sent that text." Axel stated with a blank look on his face. Gotta love Axel. Little straight-to-the-point bastard. How Roxas spends all that time with him and _doesn't_ end up killing him is beyond me. He even still loves the guy at the end of the day! He's my best friend and even I don't think that I could handle Axel for as long as he does. I give that blonde, hot-headed, son of a bitch props for that.

"I didn't send that." Technically, I really didn't send the text. Might as well tell them the truth, while twisting it a bit, of course. Axel snorted at my remark.

" Yeah? Then who did?" He pressed, eying me mischievously. I know that look. It's the I-think-I'm-hot shit look. Anyone who sees this should start running as fast as you can. Cause he's going to kick you off your high horse, then steal said horse. Leaving you to fend for yourself. Damn him. Well, two can play this game!

" This girl found my phone and saw Sora texted me. Well, said girl has a thing for me. So she decided that she has nothing better to do with her life then to screw me over. She broke the love of my life's heart, leaving me a very pissed off lover boy. I went up to her and didn't notice that her older brothers were there, and got my butt kicked into next week. Leaving us where we are. How's _that_ for an explanation!" I ranted, making this up as I went. I got to say, that was pretty impressive and totally believable. Even with my awesome speech, Axel's smirk and snotty ora never wavered. Damn that egotistical, fire playing, thick skulked bastard! Damn him to hell!

" Oh, and how did this girl find your phone? Hmm? You would have had to have been with her to know that she did that. And you would think that you would text Sora back, telling him this was all a misunderstanding." I swear if he keeps this up I will take a bat to his smug face! Fearing the wrath of Roxas while I'm at it. Not like he already wants me dead. Oh god. And what about Cloud? I'm sure he's got his feathers ruffled too. I promised him that I wouldn't get Sora upset. And what do I do? Get the sweet little ball of sunshine upset! Stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid! I can't believe that I let that happen! I'm going to go stick my head under the wheel of a hundred ton car. With the two blonde Strifes watching in happiness.

" Well, I lost my phone and one of my good friends just happened to be with the cursed girl at the time she fucked up my life big time." Came my clever retort as I watched the redhead falter a little. HA! Beat that you little motherfucker! The childish side of me did a little happy dance in my head. I'm glad that I'm smart other wise this would have been much harder.

" Bullshit." Axel spat, stopping my happy dance in mid dance. Why do I always get such shitty luck? Karma and lady luck must really be board and decided to fuck with _my_ life this time. WHY ME? I had a glaring match with my so called "best friend". Some fucking friend he is!

" You think I'm lying?" I hissed, venom from my words did nothing to off put the persistent redhead. Why can't I have normal, supportive friends?

" I don't think, I _know_ that your fucking spewing lies." He hissed back in my face. A growl made it's way off my lips, I was ready to have a full on wrestling match in here. That is, until Sora grabbed my arm. My head snapped in his direction, almost hitting his in the process. Our eyes locked, his amazing blue eyes boar holes in mine.

" I know you wouldn't lie to me Riku. Don't worry." His words sounded like velvet as they flowed from his naive mouth. Trying to look as normal as possible is a amazing feat when your cringing on the inside. I hate lying to him like this. But it's for his own well being. I got lost in his eyes, which isn't a hard thing to do. My gut twisted with guilt. His eyes look so innocent and sweet. God. Pull yourself together Riku! Your the cold hearted bastard that has no emotions! Well, I guess that's nothing to really be proud of...but..this is the only time that you should be! Look away from those eyes! They're going to be your down fall!

" Sora..." Came out as a whisper, my eyes still locked into his gaze. I couldn't help myself when I leaned down, giving his delicious lips a kiss. It's just one kiss, right? Sora rapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Trying to deepen our kiss. A moan scratched up my throat as I pushed harder. I'm going to lose my self control if I'm not careful.

" Mmm! Riku!" Sora moaned, pressing his lips harder on mine after he came up for air. There goes my self control out the window. It will be missed. My tongue slipped into his mouth, finding his quickly. Sora gasped for air when his back hit the floor. I didn't even register that I had done that. I guess that I didn't mean to go this far but who cares! Sora's hips meet mine, making delicious friction between our lower extremities. My head wretched back as a breathy moan escaped my lips.

" Yeah...still in the room. If you two wish to screw like bunnies, I suggest that you wait till I'm at least out of the room." Axel's voice cut threw my thoughts. I don't know whether to hug him or strangle him for interrupting my Sora time. I guess neither. He still has me pissed off. I mean, what kind of friend tries to screw another friend over? Not a good one that's what! Bastard. A angered noise came from my throat as I got off of Sora. I hope Roxas never lets you fuck him you mood killer! You'll never get some again! While I get sweet, sweet love from my Sora. Ha!

" I guess I better get back to my family before they come with the cops." Sora whispered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His blush making my inner pervert growl with lust. My eyes wondered lower to happily find a slight bump in my love's pants. Oh the pain of not being able to 'help' him with that! I have issues..

" I'll get going too. Reno's gonna be back soon for a vacation." Axel muttered as he hopped down from his perch on the counter. I stared after them, their backs retreating out my door, closing it with a loud, ominous, click. I'm all alone. In my house. With nobody to protect me. Suddenly panic washed over me. What if those looney people come back? Will they finish me off? I was just about to stand when someone knocked me over the head. Oh come on!

0-0-0-0

I feel bad for Riku. He's never going to be forgiven by Roxas or Cloud. They can hold nasty grudges. I know that they'll never hurt Riku. If they try to I will be there to stop them. I have no idea why I love him so much, but I just do. It's hard to explain. But, we were just just made for each other. Someone up in heaven must have decided to play match maker and thought 'why don't we put these two together! They are complete opposites! It'll work out nicely.' I love Riku will all my heart and when that text got to my phone, it broke my hearts into pieces. That hurt more then anything that I've ever felt. Now I guess your wondering why I came to forgive him if it hurt that bad. Well, something just told me to get off my mopey ass and talk to him. This weird feeling told me something was wrong. I was right though! I hope Cloud and Roxas aren't too mad..

" Hey Sora! There you are!" Roxas said after opening the door and giving me a little hug. That's strange. Normally he would have almost strangled me that he was hugging me so hard, then he would be blaming Riku for things he would never do. This could be a good thing.

" No freaking out? That's a nice change." I muttered, stepping around him. A snort came from behind me.

" I'm not overprotective. But I admit that I was a little clingy, so I'm going to step off and let you handle this shit on your own. But Cloud is a different story. It's like his goal to be overprotective of us." Roxas sighed, walking past me and to the kitchen. We spend a lot of time in there. Makes me wonder what's so awesome about hanging out in a kitchen? Oh well. We entered the kitchen and, a thick, overwhelming sense of tension came over me. Cloud had his head down on the table, pouting no doubt. He looked up at me, eyes still burning with some unknown emotion. Rage? Anger? Both? Probably both.

" Are you okay Sora? I was so worried about you." Cloud asked softly, looking right into my eyes. Dad! I'm not a baby! I can handle myself! I may look useless, but I'm not! Let me scream that on the top of my lungs. Maybe then he'll realize what he does.

" I'm fine. And you know I can take care of myself. It makes me mad when you act like I can't. Sure that text made me feel like someone just ripped my heart out, but I don't need you murdering my boyfriend. Just let me take care of my own things and I promise that I'll tell you if I need any help. Why don't you smother Roxas like you do to me? I just think it's unfair! Why can't I have Roxas' freedom?. You even left Axel alone after he practically fucked with Roxas! Riku hasn't even really done anything to me, yet you still are ten times harder on him. I love you, really I do. But are suffocating me here. All I ask is a little room to breathe." I huffed as I let all my feelings out in a long rant. It was silent for longer then I wished. God what did I do? Cloud hung his head so it was laying in his arms that were propped up on the table. Oh no. Did I hurt his feelings saying that? Oh dad, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! I love you so much, I hate seeing you sad. Before I could say anything Cloud's head came back up with a sad smile on his face. He got up and walked over to me till he was right in front of me.

" I'm sorry Sora. I just couldn't help it. I know that I'm a bit overprotective of you. I can't help myself. Roxas is a feisty thing so he handles his problems before I can get over to them. I still don't care for Riku but I know you love him and I'll control myself. Sorry. But know that I do that because I love you, and your brother, so much. I don't want anything to hurt you guys." Cloud whispered, bring me in a tight hug. My face pressed in his chest, my nose taking in his familiar sent. Cinnamon and the fresh smell of his body soap. His arms are the thing that keep me standing most of the time. I really don't know what I would do with out my dads. Or my awesome brother. Cloud stepped out of the hug, smiling brightly at me, I couldn't help but to smile back at him. Cloud turned his eyes to Roxas.

" I love you too Roxas." He cooed in a mocking tone, hugging Roxas and almost strangling him. It hurt as I bit back my laugh. No, don't laugh.

" Dad! Stop it! I know you love me, no need to strangle me for it! Ugh! Let me go!" Roxas yelled/whined, struggling to get out of Cloud's grasp. He grew limp, realizing that he's not going to get out of there anytime soon. I was about to laugh when I heard someone's voice and the taps of their feet hitting the floor.

" Knock knock! Roxy I'm her- Hahaha!" Axel called and started laughing when he saw Roxas. My eyes flickered over to Roxas, his face had turned a bright red and he started struggling harder, frantic to get out of Cloud's arms.

" Dad! Let me go! Look there's Leon in only a towel!" He plead, pointing away from them. Cloud laughed, shaking his head.

" Nice try Roxas."

" But I'm not lying!" He whined, thrashing around. Poor Roxas. Maybe I should help him? Na! I'm going to take pictures that I can hold over him later. I'm such a evil brother.

" Cloud?" Leon's confused voice made Cloud freeze. Said blond slowly turned his head to see that Roxas was telling the truth. There was Leon only in a towel. Probably just got out of the shower. Cloud's nose bleed a little as his jaw hit the floor. It's not like he already hasn't seen Leon naked before. Roxas was finally able to get out of Cloud's grasp. Roxas scrambled over to me, happy that he's not being held captive.

" Axel? Where are you?" A second voice called, making the redhead smile. Me and Roxas shared confused glances. Who would that be?

" In here!" He called back. Smiling evilly right at Roxas, who in turn gave him a deadly look. Roxas was about to step back when Axel whipped out a hand to pull Roxas by his side. Obscenities came from Roxas' mouth. Things that shouldn't be repeated. Another tall redhead walked into our kitchen, hair pulled back into a pony tail. He looked a bit like Axel, but, at the same time he was a totally different person. Said man looked over to Roxas, smiling brightly.

" And this must be Roxas! I've heard so much about you! I'm Reno, nice to meet you." Reno introduced, holding out a hand for Roxas to shake. But Roxas did not shake the hand, instead he glared at it like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. My brother is so social..

" I see the Axel gets his perverted-ness from you." Roxas muttered, looking up at the man. Did I mention that he's also a little judgmental? Reno looked like he was offended, but he smiled right away.

" Guess you don't lie when you say he's vicious." Reno laughed, looking over to Axel, who laughed at Reno's statement.

" Axel talks about you all the time! Like how badly he was to bang y-" Axel glared at the older redhead. Roxas' face flushed. He knew what the rest of that sentence was without having Reno finish it. Reno took Axel's hand off his mouth that became attached when he tried to say something Axel didn't want.

" So he finally got the guts to ask you out. It's about time! When he saw you for the first time he told me he really wanted to get to know you. So I told him to man up and ask you out. But chicken-puss over here didn't have the guts to." Axel made a sound of anger. Roxas laughed and kissed Axel's cheek. Axel's face was starting to get color to it, begging to match his hair. Reno laughed and looked over to Cloud and Leon.

" Cloudster?" He asked, making Cloud turn his head to look over to our guest. Cloud looked shocked to see the new comer.

" Reno? Is that you? Gosh it's been a while!" Cloud smiled and walked over to Reno, giving him a high five. Axel looked just about as confused as we were. They know each other?

" Am I missing something here?" Axel huffed, looking at his uncle.

" I know Cloud from collage. We use to go over to the shooting ranges together. He had the biggest crush on Leon back then! It was annoying to here Leon this Leon that, Leon, Leon, Leon. I forced him to grow a pair and ask the guy out already if he likes him so much." Cloud smacked Reno on the arm, face flushed. Laughter was heard in the back round. Leon was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Cloud pouted, upset that Leon wouldn't back him up.

" Hey if you guys still love each other, you should be thanking me that I told you to ask him out!" Reno put in, earning another smack from Cloud. That reminds me of another pair of a redhead and blonde. Guess who?

"Shut up. That reminds me. I have a certain brown haired guy to fuck." Cloud hissed, smirking at Leon, who was still in his towel. Leon snorted at this.

" In your dreams. It's more like the other way around. I have someone to fuck, not you." Leon pointed out walking past Cloud and everybody else. Cloud scoffed, obviously upset that he just got burned.

" Jackass!" Cloud called after Leon.

" Yeah I will_ jack_ your _ass_." Leon called back, making Cloud flush. I had to bite back another laugh. I love my family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I was going to add more to this but I didn't. I want to have stuff to put in the next chap. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I love all of you that have reviewed this! And to make sure that you do review, I have Riku tied up in my closet. Reviews will make him come out :3 Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt him. Roxas is keeping an eye on him for me. (CRASH) Okay he might be slightly altered, but I promise that he'll be okay.**


	21. Forever and always, my love

**A/N I got this out somewhat early because I got an awesome review from an equally awesome person! xxplutoxx is going to be reading over my story for me so I don't make as many mistakes! Yay! I can't tell you how happy I am! And thank you to XCloakedxSchemerx too for reviewing the last chap too! I always love getting reviews from you, and all my other reviewers, of course! Riku is out of the closet (lol XD) and is let go.**

**Riku: I have rope burn! . Thanks a lot DNL! And CS, why? You turn on me too? T.T**

**Roxas: You going to have a bat up your butt if you don't stop complaining!**

**Sora: Be nice! Come here Riku, I'll be nice to you! - gives Riku love-**

**Riku: :3 Mmm**

**Roxas: No Sora!**

**Me: Quiet! I'm trying to talk to the lovely people here! Riku, get your hand out of Sora's pants...O_o**

**Roxas: Yeah! You tell him DNL! :D**

**Me: Oh Axel!~**

**Roxas: You wouldn't. D:**

**Me: Wanna bet! :3**

**Thanks again, review pls!**

* * *

><p>The-all-too-familiar feeling of my head throbbing in agony greeted me, as a drowsy feeling clung on, not wanting to leave. A small rustle of clothes as someone moved caught my attention. Tapping of heels hitting the hard floor flooded through my ears, the sound seemingly too loud for reasons that I didn't want to try and decipher at the moment.<p>

"Why did you let me go?" My mouth seemed to be working just fine without the cooperation of my brain. Why do I even have to open my mouth? The heels ceased their clicking, stopping at a point I assumed was in front of me. Even without the aid of sight, I knew exactly who it was.

"Why? Because, if we'd kept you here and killed you, people would come looking, drawing unwanted attention towards us." Was the simple answer that came to her naturally, like talking about the weather to someone. My blind fold was ripped off, filling my vision with blurred light. I've grown used to it now. The short, black haired girl nodded to her lackeys as she turned on her heel. My gut twisted with fear. Will they finish me off, this time? My eyes focused on the wall opposite of me, not bothering to look at my impending doom, that just so happened to come forth in the form of two muscular men. Sora's bright bubbly face popped into my mind. He's always so happy, and I've only seen him upset a few times.

"Ey' Xladin. What should we do this time? The usual?" drawled the thick British accent that I remembered clearly. Getting a grunt in agreement. My thoughts continued on, despite the ominous clunking of heavy boots nearing me. One moment, that I remember more then anything, flashed over my eyes.

_Damn cold. I hate it. Nothing worse then a freeze-your-ass-off-cold day. People rushed past me, probably trying to get out of the cold. Grunting, I leaned against the wall, waiting for him to show up. What was holding him up?_

_"Sorry to make you wait, Riku." A voice apologized, out of breath, as if they had just ran all the way here. My heart rate increased, practically beating out my chest. The hands that I stuffed in my pockets began to sweat. What's wrong with me? My head slowly turned to look at the speaker who unknowingly made my heart run a marathon. His face had a light red tint to it, either from the cold or the running._

_"Hey Sora. It's fine. I wasn't out here too long." Let's throw in a soft smile for good measure. The smile that only Sora gets to see. The brown haired ball of sunshine smiled back at me. Gods, I love his goofy little smile. It warms my heart just looking at it, even in this freezing weather. Golly, I'm turning into a mush ball cause of him. Leaning foreword, I pecked his cheek, watching as it turned even redder._

_We walked together, over to the park, which was entirely empty since all the sensible people were at home and out of this cold._

_"Hey Riku?" His soft voice interrupted the calm silence. My fingers stopped, resting in his soft brown spikes. I'd been playing with his hair while we laid behind one of the hills in the park._

_"Hmm?"_

_"D-Do you think we'll be together forever?" He whispered in a voice so quiet that I barely heard him. Sora twilled his fingers nervously, not sure if he should have asked what he did. The sudden question made my brain go blank and turn to liquid. The thought of staying with Sora forever was..._

_"What?" The word tumbled out of my useless mouth before I could stop it._

_"I said..do you think we are going to be dating each other forever? Till we are old farts?" Sora was hesitant, a monster blush covering his cheeks. Oh Sora, what a silly question._

_"Of course! I plan on living my whole life with you. Whether you want me to, or not!" He laughed at my proclamation. He turned his head to look me in the eyes, blue taking up my vision. We kissed, right there in that park. Not like anyone would be there to see or anything. Still, I find it romantic to kiss in a park, under a dark, frosty sky. Oh gee, he's rubbing off on me..._

"He's lost it." The British accent came again. Snapping me out of my flashback. My eyes closed, holding back tears that were burning in them. No, I can't cry again. They're not going to see me upset again. They don't get this satisfaction.. Sora. Forever and always, my love. My breath hitched as a knot formed in my throat. No you pussy! No crying! You're not going to die crying like a little scared kid! If anything, you're gonna die with thoughts of your loved one's and no tears in my eyes. You're gonna die brave!

"Oh, he's back. Time to begin." My arm burned in pain as I was heaved up like a sack of potatoes. The bone in my neck cracked as my head snapped foreword, looking the blond man in the eye. Every detail of his face etched it's self in my memory.

"Look, the poor boy's tryin' not to cry! How courageous of you." The man spat viciously, tossing a smile that made me sick to my stomach.

I forced myself to block out what happened next. It wouldn't help anyone if I tell what happened, so why bother with remembering? My head always seems to hurt first. Why? I have no clue. But something I do know is that I'm again in my house. Why here? Why me? Why.. .this? Just why?

"I'm..nice..to you. Next..won't..let you live.'" The words of the girl echoed in my mind. Why? Why, why, why, WHY? The next thing I know, I'm in the corner of my room, shaking uncontrollably. Pathetic. Truly, utterly pathetic. My breath is coming in short little gasps. My eyes darting all around the shadowy room. They stopped on the clock. 6:00 AM. The bright numbers flashed. My body jumped a foot in the air as something white moved in the corner of my eye. Paper? Stomach twisting and flipping so much I thought I was going to throw up didn't help me as I crawled towards the paper on the floor.

'"We're watching. Remember, curiosity killed that cat." Shivers ran up my spine. My body turning to ice. I simply sat there, staring. My heart thumping wildly in my chest. Just as the note finally fell from my hands, fluttering slowly to the floor, my door ripped open.

"Hey Riku- What-!" A familiar voice rang through my trance. Two hands came to my shoulders, shaking them. Crinkling of the paper being picked up resounded in my head. A gasp then an, "AXEL! Come here!" followed by feet pounded against my carpet. Even more crinkling of paper. Again, hands were at my shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"Riku! Snap out of it! Who did this! Are they the one's who beat you up? Riku, tell us!" Another voice came, sounding argent and worried. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Even as my senses slowly came back... Sora's eyes were the first thing I remember. The sadness and worry in them broke my heart.

"Riku. Please. I don't want you hurt! Please. Tell me. Remember? Forever and always-" Tears streamed down his his face, choking his words. Tears flowed freely from my own eyes as well, landing on my jeans.

"-My love." I finished for him, happy that my ability to speak has returned. Yet, he lost it. Sora flung his arms around my neck, and I too wrapped my arms around him, holding on like he was the only thing left. Who am I kidding. For me, he is the only thing left.

"I'm calling the police." Axel reached for his phone, my eyes grew wide, and my heart sunk.

"No. No, no, no, no... Please! No!" I pleaded, beginning to shake violently. Sora ran his fingers through my hair, comfortingly, and I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck.

"Riku?" My mind was blank again. No. Police. Sora. Gone. Dead, and I shutdown. All I heard was the click of a phone shutting. Sora soothed me, so I would stop shaking. After I calmed down I closed my eyes. Maybe if I close my eyes, it'll all be over and it'll be okay...

0-0-0-0

It made me feel better when his breathing had finally evened out. My head rested on his, as I looked over to Axel, who was pacing about the room frantically.

"We should get him over to my house. At least there he should be safer. Right?" Axel looked over to me, thinking for a moment, then helped me get Riku up. An arm was hooked around my neck, held by my hand, and my other hand had a grip on the belt of his pants. Riku's head fell to my shoulder, sleeping peacefully. I took a quick glance at his calm face. You were the new kid that has captured my heart, and has a background that has us going in turns. You really are something else, Riku. And I love every bit of it.

We made it to my front door. Time to let the chaos begin. Axel pushed open the door, warm air rushing out of the house, the heat engulfing us as we stepped inside. Roxas came running down the hallway, skidding to a halt when he caught sight of Riku, his eyes growing.

"What happened to him?" He whispered, helping us get him in, without waking him or anything. Cloud and Leon came down the hall too, having similar reactions. We laid him on the couch while Cloud ran off to get some first aid.

"I've got to call the cops." Cloud was about to go off looking for a phone when I stopped him.

"No! Riku said not to call anybody." Cloud looked at me like I was crazy. Please dad. Listen.

"We've got to Sora! Just look at him! He's been beat up and we need to know who's responsible." Cloud argued, his voice raising a little. My stare moved over to my sleeping boyfriend, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. I would do anything for him, and I feel like I should listen to his request. But, at the same time I need to listen to my dad. I just don't know what to do! Before I knew it, I was bursting into tears.

"But dad, I love him so much! He was terrified and he just looked so helpless. I want to follow what he says, but I do hear what your telling me. I-I just..I don't know what to do! He's the best thing I've ever had and I don't want to loose him! Oh dad, help me! I don't want to loose him!" My voice cracked as tears streamed down from my eyes. My arms wrapped around Riku, hugging him tightly. Cloud held me tight too, trying to calm me down. I'm so useless; I can't even decide what to do when my boyfriend needs me most.

"Sora. You've got to put his well being first." He whispered as Leon handed him a phone. Riku's shirt became soaked with tears. Wow, he must be really tired if he can sleep through this.

"Hello? Can you get me the police?"

0-0-0-0

A loud knock woke me up. The room was sort of familiar, but it obviously wasn't my house. My head held a slight ping of pain, but wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. My eyes wondered till they found my boyfriend, slumped over, sleeping, with my hand held tightly in his.

"He's over here." A voice made me alert. Who's there? My heart pounded as the sounds of people coming in the house made me on edge. Men in dark uniforms stood around me, their badges shining in my eyes. No. No. NO! I panicked, looking for a way out of this nightmare.

"Son, we're told that your in danger and would like our help to find these people and put them away." One of them spoke. Every time I get in a situation like this, my mind shuts off on me. Fight or flight mode kicks in.

"NO! Why would I want your help! Your going to do nothing but get my love killed! I didn't want you here, I told them I didn't want you here! Go away, just go away! Maybe they h-haven't see you yet, maybe they won't kill Sora." My mouth continued to run on, not stopping at all. One of the guys stepped foreword, putting a firm hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look in his cold eyes.

"Hey! Nothing is going to happen. We won't let it. Trust me. Now calm down, before you loose it. Now, would you mind telling us about these 'people'?" He pressed on, using my pause as a sign to go on. My lip went between my teeth, distracting myself by chewing on it. Should I tell them? If I do... The same thoughts played through my mind: What's going to happen to my friends? To me? Most importantly, what's going to happen to Sora?

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope it's okay and even a little better with the help of my proof reader, xxplutoxx !**

**[Pluto'sA/N: Haia. Okay.. This was a real joy to go through, I dearly love this story, and DNL is an amazing writing in my opinion! I'm excited to be able to contribute to this (shame on you all who didn't jump at the chance to help D:) Anyways, I just love this story agh ;w; -is fangirling- And if any of you have the time, stop by my profile and read _Blue Rose_ (A Vocaloid fic I started)  
>Okay, that's it. Everyone enjoy reading <em>New Kid in School<em>, because it's AMAZING :D.]**


	22. Fading memories

**A/N I can't believe that this is the end! I'm going to miss this story! Sorry that it took so long to get this out. I was having troubles with putting it off. ^^'' Oops. Thank you to all that have reviewed this, you all helped with this story whether you know it or not. I love you all! I hope that you guys like the ending that I picked. It might be kinda over used now, but I thought it was good. I want to thank my Proof reader, xxplutoxx, for dealing with my mistakes and taking time out of her day to go over my story! I hope that she'll fix the other chaps from before she came along too. She said that she would and I'm going to hold her to it! XD Please review this, I want to know how I've done in completing my first multi-chapter story! Love you all and read on! And Zexionienzo for telling me to write a story!  
><strong>

**I _still_ don't own a thing but the plot! Darn.**

* * *

><p>They wouldn't stop standing around me, and I felt as if I were suffocating. Their fake words of reassurance filling my head with lies. Why should I trust anything they have to say? Yet... what other choice do I have?<p>

"Xion. She was a girl that tried to ask me out and I turned her down flat. I didn't know she would go loony because of it. None had seen her for the longest time, till she came and told me to come to her house. She had this weird red stain that looked a lot like blood. I left running out of her house, haven't seen her for 4 years, and now here she is, out for my blood. What you don't understand is, she _will _kill me if she knows that your here! Who am I kidding, she _knows_ your here, and I'm going to be killed thanks to you! So will Sora.. I can't let that happen.." There. It's all out on the table. If Xion doesn't kill me because of the police, she'll kill me because of my big mouth. Silence filled the room as the men tried making sense of what I'd stated. I started thinking about the worst of what will happen to me. Death, losing my love, crazy psycho chicks, strong lackeys, anything. The same cop from before stepped forward, putting his hand on my shoulder yet again.

"We'll do the very best that we can to catch her." The soothing words calmed me for a second till reality came crashing back down.

"Your not going to find her, and now I'm as good as dead." He looked taken aback by this, maybe he thought that I would thank him, and that we would go our separate ways. Well, think again. The cop, who's name I still haven't learned, stepped back to the other cops, as they went filing out of the room. I sat there, staring after them, just hoping that they do find her. My head whipped back just in time to find a sleeping Sora begin to stir.

"What's going on?" His words slurred a little, sleep evident in his voice, warming my stomach. I ran my hand through his messy hair, feeling the soft spikes. Sora nuzzled his head into my hand, staring up at me with his blue eyes.

"I love you, and don't forget that." I smiled at him, watching as those blue eyes began to tear, my smile falling and a look of worry following. Just as I opened my mouth to ask Sora what was wrong, two arms wrapped tight around my neck, Sora's face burying into my neck, tears rolling down my chest, stinging as the salty tears dripped into some of my scratches.

"Please don't ever leave me Riku! Promise that you'll never leave!" His words struck my heart, melting it. A meek laugh slipped out, as my arms wrapped around my crying boyfriend, holding him tight. He bunched up my shirt in his fist, pulling me even closer to him, his sobs stopping.

"I would never even _think_ of doing that." I slipped his head under my chin, only for him to pull away quickly and catch my lips with his. It wasn't a passionate or needy kiss, it was just filled with.. love. See! I've gone soft! Okay, maybe it's a good thing. Our lips moved in sync together, just like they meant to. I'm such a pussy. Okay, I'm going to tell you, putting my masculinity aside for a moment, the way it happened. I moved my hands under Sora's shirt, softly rubbing circles on his back. My heart soared, tempted to fly right out of my chest. Once we pulled apart for air, we stared looking each other in the eyes. Under the gaze of those ocean blue eyes, made me melt. There I said it! Why don't I just put on a frilly dress while I'm at it, and run around screaming "I''M AN UKE!". Sora put his head under mine again, smiling happily.

0-0-0-0

Even _I_ thought that Riku and Sora snuggling was completely adorable. And I hate Riku! This fear and worry was bubbling in my stomach, unlike my outside that was some-what calm. I hope that they catch this weirdo and put her away somewhere for a long time. My brother would be devastated if something happened to Riku; not like I can judge that. If something happened to Axel, then I would be extremely sad also. Speaking of the redhead, he's currently holding me in his arms, rocking back and forth, trying his best to calm me. No matter how hard I try to hide my emotions, Axel still manages to know when I'm worried or afraid. Two cops presented themselves in front of Axel and myself, chatting about something or another.

"We have a lead in the case. Some guy caught one of the cops, telling him where this Xion was staying. It's a miracle that he did, if not, we would have to take _much_ longer then this!" The taller of the two spoke, making big gestures with his arms. They know where she is? My feet started working on their own accord, walking- more like running- over to the cop. My hands grabbed onto said cop's shirt collar, pulling him down to eye level.

"You've got a lead? Has she been caught? Why are you just standing here when you could be wherever she is, slapping the cuffs on her!" I threw all my questions at the poor, confused officer. Said blond haired male looked wryly at me, probably debating on if he should pull his taser on me or not.

"We have people going to get her right now. Please, calm down." He asked, meaning to sound polite, as he pulled my hands from his shirt slowly, afraid to upset me. Oh, was he was to late for that. A firm hand was placed on my shoulder, causing my head to snap towards the redhead standing behind me, smiling. I saw the apprehension that played in his eyes even though he had a smile on his face. He was worried just like I was. The cops will catch Xion. They will. What's the worst that could happen? Wait a minute. That better not be a jinks or I'm going to flip!

0-0-0-0

The couple sat on the, surprisingly comfy, couch. Not knowing that the biggest news of what could possibly happen was being spread in the room just next to the one they were in. Roxas and Axel walked into the room, two cops on their tail. The groups' sudden entrance made Sora and Riku jump.

"We have good news!" Roxas sang in a happy tone that he uses rarely. The sliver haired of the two on the couch looked at the blonde with both excitement and confusion laced in his aqua-marine eyes. Did the cops find Xion? Or was it simply too good to be true. Riku wasn't one to be optimistic about things, but he had the hope that they had.

"You've decided to stop being such a prick?" Riku simply couldn't resist the chance to poke fun at the brother of his one and only. It was a great way to pass time, and was just a hell of a lot of fun! Said blonde tensed up, eyes twitching slightly as he controlled himself from lashing out. After all, the silverette is in a fragile state and deserves some good news. Roxas threw his pride out the — obviously metaphorical — window, trying his best to keep up his happy facade.

"No. They know where Xion is, and are working hard to catch her." Everyone, besides the two cops, in the room were surprised that Roxas didn't try hurting Riku for taunting him. Said silver haired male was too shocked for words at the news of Xion being found to say a word. On the inside, he was jumping for joy, _hell_, even crying tears of joy! But, on the outside, he looked nothing more then in complete shock, some might even say that he stopped breathing. He couldn't believe that it was true. It couldn't be! Finally, he was so close to being rid of the girl that wishes him dead, not to mention she was one of the only things keeping him away from Sora.

"They- They found her?" His breath was very uneven and unsure. Sora grabbed him, putting him in a calming hug. Easing his mind by playing with his hair. Having your prayers answered was a lot to handle when you've been shot down your whole life. First your father refuses to accept you, treating you like a punching bag, then taking it out on your mother. After said father leaves, your mother, who is your salvation in this world, grows dangerously ill, dieing before you. At your tender age the government tries to cover up what happened by shoving you in a house of your own, giving you meals so you can live. You cry yourself to sleep every night since you have no one left to care for you, love you, or be there to hold you as you sob. Suddenly, when you have a bubbly, brown haired guy added into your life, said male ends up being your love, and the only one who seemingly cares. You have a stalker that wants you dead, taking away the only thing you find dear to you. So when you have something you actually _want_ to happen to you, happen, you are naturally shocked.

"It's done Riku, you don't have to worry anymore." Sora whispered in Riku's ear, drawing him from his daze. He bit his lip to keep from crying in joy. It's over, it's almost over! Pure happiness was flowing over Riku. His happiness stopped when one of the cops came rushing into the room, breathing heavy.

" We.. hnn.. just.. got.. Xion.. in cuffs." His sentence was choppy and hurried but, even so, Riku couldn't hold back his tears and fell to the floor. It's finally over! Riku turned to Sora, kissing him and pulling away in a second, much to Sora's dismay. He pulled on his hair, smiling all the while. Everything was right again with the world, at least, till he glanced out the window. Even from a great distance, he still felt the deadly glare from the eyes of his stalker, right on him. Suddenly he didn't feel so happy. Sora noticed that Riku was just staring out the window, he needed to fix that. Boldly, he turned Riku so he was facing him, then, in one fluid motion, wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him deeply. It took no time for Riku to respond to the kiss, enjoying every minute. Two blonde's watched the couple, smiles on their faces.

"The more I look at them, the better I think they look together." The older of the two spoke, not looking away from the couple. Meanwhile, the younger huffed in anger.

"I hate to say this, but, I think your right. I still think Riku's a jerk, but I know he loves Sora and Sora loves him. You'd think that they wouldn't go together, but I'm not one who can judge, myself being with Axel and all." It was weird saying it aloud like that. It made it official. Like he couldn't take it back now that he's said it.

"Wow, I never thought that I would see the day that_ Roxas_ admitted that he's okay with his brother's boyfriend." Axel mused, coming to hug Roxas from behind. Said blonde made a noise of objection, but did nothing to say that Axel wasn't correct.

"I'm happy for them. I hope they will be together for a long time. Same goes for us." Roxas grabbed Axel's hand, smiling brightly. The redhead leaned over, pecking the blonde on the lips. Life was good.

0-0-0-0

A tall, most would say handsome, silverette. His gorgeous locks would fall slightly under his shoulders, that is if he didn't have it tied up at the moment. Boxes littered the room, objects thrown around, waiting to be put away. The golden light of high noon shown threw the slightly dirty window, casting shadows across the man's face. A single picture in his hands. A smile that could be read as happy or sad and would be right either way, was on his perfect face.

0-0-0-0

A group of people were smiling, all trying to find a place in the frame. The two sitting on the floor caught my attention first. The smaller of the two was smiling so brightly that it put the sun to shame. The boy's wild, brown spikes looked so soft, framing his face quite nicely. The brown haired boy was tucked under the arm of the other male sitting on the floor. He had sliver hair that seemed to always be perfect no matter what time you looked at it. His face was puffy, like he was just crying. Sora and I. My smile wavered, almost turning into tears, but I held them back. Just above them were two more males, one blonde and one redheaded. The redhead had his arms wrapped around the shorter of the two. He was smirking like he knew something you didn't, which was probably true. His flaming red hair was spiked back, looking very much like flames The blonde smiled at the camera, not showing any teeth. His hair was shorter then then Sora's but was still spiked weirdly. Axel and Roxas. Probably one of the only times I remember Roxas didn't fight back when Axel put his hands on Roxas. Yet again, two older males were standing behind Roxas and Axel, but more off to the side. One had Brown hair and one had blonde. Both were smiling, since they were in a picture. Cloud and Leon. The only time when Cloud ever looked like he cared for me. Lastly my eyes went to the two men dressed in uniforms. The two cops that were in the house and told us the news. Yes, I remember that day clearly. The day my life turned for the better instead of the usual turn for the worse. Without thinking, I rubbed my thumb over the bubbly brunette. Like just rubbing my finger over the picture would make me be able to feel his soft skin. My stare went over to myself, creating a sad smile on my face at that memory. When I sighed, dust fluttered into the air, causing a coughing fit.

"Riku! What are you doing just standing around? There are boxes to be emptied!"A voice called, direction my attention from the picture and dust, to the speaker. A man with messy brown spikes stood before me. His hand was on his hip, much like a woman would stand when about to lecture. The man was wearing blue shorts with a matching blue top. The smile on his face showed that he really wasn't mad at me. The same smile that always shows when I'm around him came to my face. Sora, _my_ Sora.

"Hey." Smile still in place, I looked back to the picture, hearing his footsteps on the hard wood floor. A sudden weight was on my shoulder as Sora tried to look over my shoulder. Even after thirteen years, I still manage to be taller than him.

"What's that? Wait, is that the picture from the day?" Sora asked me, tickling my face with his soft spikes. Before I could answer his question, he yanked the picture from my hands. Sora slowly turned his head back to look at me.

"You were thinking about before, weren't you? That's why I couldn't find you. You were thinking about it." He knows me way too well. My eyes sunk to the floor, giving him the answer he needed. Two arms wrapped around my neck, pulling my down so he could hug me better.

"Don't worry about it Riku. You know I love you, and I loved you then. Besides, you're stuck with me whether you want me or not!" Sora let me go to point to the ring on his finger, which shown brightly in the sunlight. The ring I bought him. The best decision I ever made. When I asked Cloud for permission, which he took well, he called the man who married him and Leon! That was a shocker. What was even more shocking was when Axel asked Roxas for his hand in marriage. Roxas said yes about a thousand times, while trying to wipe his tears away. Unlike myself, Axel didn't ask Cloud or Leon permission before hand, not that they cared. I guess I'm old fashioned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Old fashioned and cheesy. Sora put me in another tight hug. The door burst open and a blonde man walked in, a smile on his face.

"Hey no kissing when we have this shit load of boxes to open!" Sora's face grew hot and he had a pout on his face. Axel walked in, already knowing that there was going to be a fight between the two brothers.

"We weren't kissing!" Sora's face heated even more. The blonde smiled as he thought of something that he could use against Sora.

"And waiting one whole year after getting married to have sex? Can you say afraid of commitment?" Roxas' smirk grew as Sora looked hurt for a minute. They do this all the time. Hey, we've been married for eight years now! We've had plenty of time to have sex! Okay... maybe I shouldn't share that tidbit.

"At least we didn't fuck daily like you and Axel! What are you guys, rabbits?" That was a great comeback! Nice job Sora! Roxas made a offended noise and crossed his arms, pouting, as I held back my laughter.

"At least we're not afraid of commitment!" Sora squeaked at this, then huffed and turned his head the other way. Roxas copied the motion. My eyes went back to Axel who rolled his eyes at the same time I did. The brothers smiled opening their arms wide.

"Love?"

"Always!" They hugged, laughing at each other. Like I said, they do this all the time. Axel and I couldn't help but to laugh along. Roxas and Sora looked over to me and Axel, confused looks on their faces.

"Hey, how come both of you have your hair pulled back? Is it a seme thing?" Sora asked looking between us. We looked at each other and burst out laughing, leaving Roxas and Sora to pout. We both stopped laughing, looking at each other. Axel tilted his head towards me, giving me a silent signal. I nodded my head back to him, affirming.

"We're sexy and we know it!" He both sung together, laughing again. Sora and Roxas laughed too. We all enjoyed the moment of happiness. To think, this all started because I was the new kid in school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Was it good? I hope so! This was fun to write and I've enjoyed getting all of your feed back! Thanks again to all that reviewed! :') I love you guys! New kid in school is finally finished.**

_**Pluto: " I hope that she'll fix the other chaps from before she came along too."**_

_**Yes, I'd love to help fix. I've finally got my computer back, and the first thing I did was edit~ Mm. This story was delicious, and definitely what I looked forward to reading after dealing with my personal issues. Thanks to DNL for writing such a lovely story, and thanks to everyone who read it.**_


End file.
